Love at Fanfiction
by synstropezia
Summary: Jatuh cinta di media sosial memang biasa, tetapi bagaimana jika author dan reader fanfiction yang mengalaminya? Cinta memang tidak pandang bulu, bisa bersemi dimanapun dan kapanpun.
1. Chapter 1

Love at Fanfiction

 **Summary : Jatuh cinta di media sosial memang biasa, tetapi bagaimana jika author dan reader fanfiction yang mengalaminya? Cinta memang tidak pandang bulu, bisa bersemi dimanapun dan kapanpun.**

Rate : T

Chara : Natsu.D, Lucy.H

Genre : Romance, friendship

Fairy Tail bukan punya author, tetapi punya Hiro Mashima.

Siang yang cerah, di SMA Fairy Tail, kelas X-B ketika jam istirahat berlangsung. Seseorang tengah duduk di samping jendela, memasang _earphone_ pada kedua kuping nikmat mendengarkan alunan lagu, yang mengalir lembut mengalunkan kalimat demi kalikat bermakna tersirat. Ia fokus total membaca tulisan di layar ponsel, mengikuti urutan kata per kata merangkai sebuah alur bernama cerita. Terkadang menguap, berganti posisi, melamun, oikirannya kacau melayang di udara,

Sampai...

"Hoi! Kau masih baca?" tanya pemuda raven, menginterupsi lamunan tersebut dengan suara beratnya yang dilantangkan. Tentu dia kaget, melepas paksa _earphone_ sambil menggerutukan puluhan sumpah serapah

"Ya, begitulah. Punya rekomendasi?" sepasang iris itu lekat menatapi lawan bicara. Onxy yang memancarkan kelelahan, terlalu berlama-lama larut dalam pancaran sinar radiasi yang menjenuhkan

"Banyak, kok. Kamu sudah membaca semuanya, dasar maniak!" ejeknya menepuk keras, bahu sang sahabat yang masih diam membisu. Hiburan gratisnya sengaja ditutup. Menghela nafas panjang sebelum membalas

"Katamu bagus, jadi aku baca estafet, deh! Pembohong, review-nya saja yang banyak, menurutku biasa bahkan membosankan"

"Natsu. Kita telah berteman sejak kelas satu SMP, dan aku belum mengerti jalan pikirmu. Apa genre yang kamu sukai? Romance? Action? Rating tujuh belas ke atas, huh?" terkaan terakhir adalah terburuk di antara yang terburuk! Anak polos bernama Natsu Dragnnel ini, mana suka baca begituan?

"Romance-nya _mainstream_! Mungkin kapan-kapan, aku harus mencoba baca cerita buatan pemula"

"Boleh juga. Kalau tidak berkunjunglah ke fandom vocaloid, Lisanna kan sering membuat di sana"

"Siapa peduli dengan Lisanna! Jangan mengungkit namanya lagi, Gray"

Hanya kisah kelam di masa lalu, mengenangnya membuat Natsu bersimpati kepada diri sendiri, dia mendadak menjadi sosok yang menyedihkan, merasa jatuh tertimpa tangga gagal melewati dua cobaan : melepas di belakang bayang dan menatap masa depan. Tapi, saran Gray bukanlah buruk untuk dilaksanakan. Mungkin, mungkin dia dapat menemukan sesuatu yang baru seperti... _someone special_?

Sebelumnya, tolong buang pikiran aneh ke laut jauh-jauh! _Someone special_ bukan melulu pacar. Dunia remajamu sungguh disayangkan, jika memikirkan definisi cinta yang belum saatnya direnungkan. Maksud Natsu ialah, seorang author di dunia antah berantah, yang membekas di hati serta memori. Memiliki karya 'abadi' sepanjang masa bersemayam di jiwa. Memang agak berlebihan, tetapi ia serius.

"Selanjutnya pelajaran apa?" tanya Natsu merogoh isi tas, mengambil dua buku tulis dan kotak pensil, yang sempat bersembunyi di selipan-selipan baris benda persergi panjang

"Matematika. Sudah mengerjakan PR?"

"Hahaha...masa bodoh! Palingan dihukum dan berakhir bahagia..." dongeng si surai salam menyertakan sedikit tawa hambar. Itu tidak lucu, sebaliknya menjengkelkan terutama melihat pria berbadan besar itu masuk ke dalam kelas, lalu menanyakan pekerjaan rumah dan seenak jidat menyuruh murid keluar

 _Mentang-mentang berkuasa. Biarlah, lagi pula aku salah_ , batin Natsu menduduki dinginnya lantai marmer yang menusuk pantat. Mengambil hand phone membuka aplikasi bernama fanfiction, walau dibatalkan karena baterai sekarat tinggal 20%. Oh sial! Kenapa kemarin lupa di cas? Menghabiskan waktu dua jam penuh tanpa 'mainan', buruk, sangat buruk! Cepatlah bel berbunyi atau apa, supaya dia bisa pulang memulai penjelajahan.

 _Pukul 14.00_

Tidak ada alasan untuk tinggal lebih lama. Natsu berbenah secepat kilat berlari meninggalkan kelas. Gray pulang duluan, ada urusan penting di kota Crocus, mengenai perusahaan yang akan dia kelola setelah lulus. Ah, siapa peduli, hidupnya bukan prioritas yang mesti dilacak setiap menit. Pulang-pulang kena marah ibu, disuruh makan siang sesulit menarik sapi betina lagi sensitif, salah tindakan diseruduk macam banteng gila warna merah.

"Makanannya daging kesukaanmu, lho!"

Beda cerita kalau daging yang diungkit.

Balik ke kamar, perut kenyang memang yang terbaik, ditambah musik dan AC melengkapi surga duniawi. Natsu mencari di bagian _misc_ huruf V, tak sampai lima menit langsung menemukannya. Lumayan banyak cerita di situ, meski nama pena Lisa-chan066 paling mendominasi. Dia itu yang disebut-sebut Lisanna Stauss, sesosok kepingan masa lalu yang hendak ditimbun dalam-dalam ke dasar hati.

"Wah...author professional beda banget!" seru Natsu kaget melihat jumlah komentar, sekitar enam puluhan, walau ia lebih tertarik men _stalk_ akun orang di bawahnya, Lucy Heartfilia

Pertama-tama baca satu terlebih dahulu. Entah kenapa Natsu tertarik, terus melahap karya-karyanya yang sudah diterbitkan sebanyak 84. Ternyata dia pernah, membuat cerita di fandom Naruto, salah satu langganannya selama dua tahun terakhir. Ugh...kenapa baru sekarang? Sayang tidak terkenal, siapa sangka ada author seperti itu. Ya asal kau tau, dunia memang sempit, dan padatnya populasi membuat orang yang biasa saja, tertutupi oleh ketenaran manusia setingkat di atas mereka,

salah satunya si Lucy Heartfilia ini. Dapat dibilang, ke-84 karya itu hanya dipandang sebelah mata. Dunia fanfiction betul-betul kejam bagi pemula.

"Tanyakan ke Gray, ah, besok!"

Kenapa harus Gray? Karena dia itu stalker author. Otomatis tau banyak, dong, soal seluk-beluk fanfiction.

 _Keesokan harinya…._

Jam istirahat, 09.05 di kelas.

"Hah….?! Apa maksudmu berkata tidak tau!" seru Natsu menaikkan volume suara, satu oktaf lebih tinggi. Memekik telinga Gray, yang duduk berjarak satu meter dengan si salam. Kelas begitu sepi, bahkan rasanya sampai bergema ke tetangga sebelah

"Santai Natsu, santai. Aku benar-benar tidak tau, ada author _pen name_ Lucy Heartfilia. Ingat, fandom hunianku bukanlah vocaloid melainkan Naruto. Meski tiga menit lalu, aku sempat melacak akunnya"

"Katakan dari tadi, bodoh! Bagaimana menurutmu, ceritanya bagus kan?" wajah penuh pengharapan yang Gray indahkan. Kenyataan sering kali menyakitkan, meski benar adanya dan perlu dikemukakan demi kebaikan dua pihak

"Seleramu aneh. Author bernama Lucy ini tidak memiliki kelebihan menonjol. Diksi, gaya bahasa, alur, _summary_ , penyampaian, sudut pandang, semua bernilai standar. Ceritanya hanya rapi, selain itu aku berhenti komentar"

"Menurutku bagus, sederhana jauh lebih baik dibanding rumit. Misalnya cerita Lisanna, dia terlalu banyak memakai diksi asing, sampai harus cari di kamus segala, melelahkan…."

"Justru itu nilai plus, tetapi aku turut senang, karena kamu berhasil menemukan _someone special_ " entah mengapa, Natsu merasakannya kurang tulus, walau dia menghargai kesaksian Gray yang tidak pantas diucapkan sekarang

"Yosh. Aku ingin mendukungnya!"

"Jangan bilang dengan menjadi _silent reader_. Membaca setiap karya yang dia publish, tanpa pernah meninggalkan jejak. Jika begitu, sampai kapanpun keberadaanmu hanya dianggap kutu air"

"Jelaslah tidak! Aku akan memberi _review_ "

Jus berprirasa pisang Gray semburkan, menyuratkan keterkejutannya mendengar tekad Natsu. Padahal selama dua tahun menjadi pembaca, dia bersikeras mau menyembunyikan identitas, bahkan mendaftar anggota pun ditolak mentah-mentah. Jari-jemari lentiknya mengetik cepat, deretan huruf yang terjajar dalam bentuk QWERTY di keyboard hand phone. Memasukkan email, _pen name_ , _password_ dan terakhir captcha. Ternyata dia serius seratus persen!

" _Pen_ name-nya Natsu Dragneel. Ya, biarlah, supaya dia tau nama asliku. Siapa tau bisa berkenalan dan berteman. Hahaha….aku semakin bersemangat untuk membongkar identitasnya"

"Hoi, hoi, kalau tidak ingin dikenal kau tetap bisa mengfav dan mengfollow cerita Lucy Heartfilia"

"Tindakan itu kurang nyata, aku butuh sesuatu yang lebih berani. Baiklah, waktunya mengisi kolom _review_!"

Firasat Gray justru buruk. Natsu punya alasan tersendiri, kenapa tidak berniat menjadi anggota, bersikukuh mempertahankan status _silent reader_ yang sering dikata mitos semata. Dia ogah dikejar-kejar Lisanna. Mengalami terror serupa macam peristiwa satu tahun lalu, saat mereka masih satu sekolah, kelas tiga SMP. Agak mengesalkan mengenang kejadian buruk tersebut, sehingga ia lebih memilih melupakan dan memutus hubungan.

Meski di masa lampau, Natsu sempat berhutang budi terhadap Lisanna.

"Enaknya menulis apa, ya? Ayolah Gray, bantu aku!" rengek Natsu mirip anak kecil berusia lima tahun, tengah meminta permen kepada ibunya yang terus melarang. _Mau bagaimana lagi, dia antusias begitu_ , gumam Gray menghela nafas panjang, sesekali menolong orang bodoh bukan masalah

"Ungkapkan saja perasaanmu, seperti 'aku suka alur ceritanya, seru dan bla…bla…bla….' atau berikan saran tentang kelanjutannya"

"Sudah selesai"

"Cepat sekali….kamu mengetik apa memang?"

"Aku menyukai ceritamu"

"Ulangi sekali lagi"

"Aku menyukai ceritamu! Itu yang aku tulis"

"Dasar bodoh! Kau hanya membuatnya bingung dengan berkata seperti itu. Alasanmu terlalu dangkal, palingan sekadar dibalas 'terima kasih'. Kesempatan pertamamu terbuang sia-sia" panah imajiner tepat menusuk hatinya yang meringis kesakitan. Natsu pundung di tempat, mendengar perkataan Gray berkesan sinis

"Tapi tidak apa-apa. Masih ada kesempatan kedua, ketiga dan seterusnya, hahahaha!"

Optimis ialah kelebihan Natsu. Maju terus pandang mundur, itu motto-nya.

 _Natsu Dragneel_

 _Aku menyukai ceritamu, Heartfilia-san!_

Bersambung….


	2. Chapter 2

_Aku menyukai ceritamu, Heartfilia-san_

Natsu mendadak pundung di pojokan kamar, usai merenungi baik-baik perkataan singkat, padat dan jelas tersebut. Gray benar, kesempatan pertamanya terbuang sia-sia, padahal ini yang tercepat sekaligus terbaik untuk memberi kesan. Dia pantas menanggung beban penyesalan di kedua pundak, kemudian harap-harap cemas menanti balasan review. Kalau dianggap angin lalu? Ya cukup bersabar lalu sesuai tekad di chapter awal, 'masih ada kesempatan kedua, ketiga dan seterusnya'.

"Cepat turun ke bawah. Ayo makan siang!" panggil ibu berteriak sekencang mungkin. Menginterupsi alam bawah sadar yang nyaris menguasai penuh si salam. Mungkin semangkuk penuh nasi ditemani lauk ikan goreng, mampu mengobati sakit hatinya

"Enak bukan? Lisanna-chan yang memberikan ini ketika kamu di sekolah. Dia tau kamu amat menyukai makanan laut"

 _BUURRR!_

Mendadak lidah ini terasa kelu. Natsu menaruh sebatang sumpit di atas mangkuk, berhenti menyantap makan siangnya yang membuat _ilfeel_. Hidup sungguh kejam, mempermainkan alur pikir seorang anak polos dengan pandangan terbatas. Ibu mengibas tangan di udara, terpingkal-pingkal menyaksikan tingkahnya yang mirip monyet kebingungan. Lagi pula, apa dia belum diajarkan cara membedakan candaan dan benar-benar serius?

"Ibu yang memasaknya. Lisanna-chan masih belajar sampai jam empat sore. Mana sempat memasak" aku beliau membikin helaan nafas Natsu lega. Lanjut menyantap hidangan mengisi perut begelayut cacing kepanasan. Buatan marga Strauss sekalipun bukan masalah, jika perut mati kelaparan

"Oh iya. Lisanna-chan mau dikemanakan? Sebegitu bencinya, kah?"

 _BUURRR!_

Kembali peristiwa serupa terulang. _Jelaslah dibuang jauh-jauh ke laut, lebih baik daripada digendong ala bridal style ke rumah sakit jiwa_ , batin Natsu mendengus keras, mengisyaratkan bahwa ia menolak menjawab pertanyaan tersebut. Alasan pertama : Lisanna seorang penguntit. Kedua : suka meneror orang-orang menggunakan ancaman mautnya. Ketiga : selalu menempel kemanapun bagai perangko. Siapa, sih, yang mau dijaga terus-menerus? Dia bukan pejabat lebih-lebih presiden. Lah. Memangnya si Lisanna ini tentara angkatan darat?

"Aku kenyang" ucap Natsu membersihkan mangkuk di atas meja. Mencucinya di bawah guyuran wastafel yang mengalir deras, lalu menaiki tangga bermandikan hembusan AC. Tentu tak ketinggalan memainkan telepon pintar membuka aplikasi fanfiction

Total ceritanya banyak, sampai-sampai membuat bingung harus membaca darimana. Natsu sadar mempunyai banyak kesempatan, 84 cerita boleh diberi _review_ satu per satu, membedakan tiap perkataan sesuai kebutuhan. Namun …. Secara tidak langsung seperti meneror juga, kalau mendapat hukum karma setimpal, kan, membahayakan nyawa. Tinggal memilih salah satu di antara yang terbagus, sederhana sekaligus memudahkan.

 _2 jam berlalu …._

Udara dingin berkeliling di sekitar kamar tidurnya. AC setia menyala memberi kesejukan, ketika di luar sana banyak orang yang mati kepanasan. Layar hand phone redup, tergeletak di samping bantal dibiarkan terlantar macam anak hilang. Natsu tertidur lelap di hamparan pulau kapuk. Sesekali mengeluarkan suara dengkuran. Menimbulkan gelembung atau bulak-balik di sepanjang jangkauan. Nikmat bagai di pulau tropis pribadi.

 _Natsu Dragneel_

 _Ceritamu bagus, aku asdfghkliuttghjk._

Dan terukir abadi di kolom _review_.

 _Malam harinya …._

Putra tidur ini baru bangun dari mimpi indah. Bangkit berdiri hendak berendam di air panas. Tagihan listrik membengkak, yang penting hidupnya tetap nyaman sentosa. Usai makan malam berakhir, dia berniat mengetik _review_ di kolom paling bawah. Mengsuratkan kekaguman mendalamnya terhadap karya Lucy Heartfilia. Masalah dibalas atau tidak, ya, urusan nanti. Utamakan dulu tekad serta kemauan untuk berkenalan dan menjalin pertemanan.

"Oke. Waktunya …."

 _PRAKKK!_

"Apa yang kulakukan? DASAR NATSU BODOH!" teriaknya meratapi kecerobohan diri sendiri. Mendapati _review_ berbahasa alien menodai cerita sang author. Lagi-lagi gagal memberi kesan baik, dia malah ketiduran dan dikendalikan rasa kantuk

"Be-benar juga. Masih ada kesempatan, aku harus menghapusnya sebelum …."

"SIALLL KENAPA LAYAR PONSELKU PECAH DI SAAT-SAAT GENTING?!"

"Apa, hand phonemu rusak?! Ayah tidak mau membelikan yang baru, mengerti?!"

Berkali-kali lipat kemalangan menimpanya. Natsu menatap kosong teman sehidup sematinya. Sesekali iseng menekan tombol _power_ , berharap keajaiban cuma-cuma menolong. Tidak ada yang berubah setelah satu jam berlalu, pilihan terakhir dibawa ke tukang _service_ sepulang sekolah. Kalau dibalas bagaimana? Jangankan dibaca, pasti langsung dihapus tanpa pikir panjang! Author manapun pasti sakit hati jika dipermainkan seperti itu, mungkin ini kutukan karena cowok selalu salah.

 _Keesokan harinya …._

Pagi-pagi ia dibuat meringis oleh sisa uang tabungan, yang habis tak menyisakan sepeser pun demi _service_ hand phone. Natsu pasrah menghadapi cobaan, syukurlah mental sudah dilatih sampai sekuat baja, dengan mudah berpikir optimis mampu mengumpulkannya hingga mencapai total semula, lebih malah. Ia menarik pintu kelas perlahan, duduk di samping Gray yang asyik mendengarkan lagu melalui _earphone_.

Rasanya seperti bicara dengan tuna rungu.

"Hoi!" panggil Natsu menaikkan satu oktaf suara. Membuat Gray terpaksa melepasnya daripada melihat si otak api dilalap amarah. Lima menit terbuang, dan dia tak kunjung buka mulut. Serasa kena _troll_ kelas teri

"Berhentilah menganggu ketenanganku, bodoh"

"Pi-pinjam hand phonemu sebentar! Punyaku rusak, layarnya retak berkeping-keping" berkata ingin pun sulit sekali. Padahal manusia di depan ini Gray Fullbuster, sahabat sendiri. Natsu minta izin _log out_ , lalu _log in_ menggunakan akun pribadi mengcek _private message_

Sa-satu pesan masuk! Teriaknya kegirangan dalam hati. Menekan opsi tersebut dan melihat nama pengirim, Lisa-chan066. Ungkapan kebahagiaan itu langsung ditarik. Natsu membatu di tempat memandang _pen name_ terkutuk yang disebut-sebut penguntit level dewa. Ternyata memang salah besar karena memakai nama asli. Kenapa pula dia tidak berpikir, Natsu Dragneel bisa saja orang lain atau mungkin penculik berkedok author fanfiction!

Hey, memangnya putri tunggal keluarga Strauss sebodoh dan sepolos dirimu?

"Wajahmu yang tercengang amat mengangguku. Ada apa, huh?" Gray mengangguk mengerti usai melirik sekilas layar ponsel. Entahlah, dia bingung harus iba atau mengejeknya. Mereka berjodoh, tidak dengan Lucy Heartfilia melainkan Lisanna Strauss

"Bagaimana cara memblokirnya?"

"Tenanglah Natsu. Baca dulu pesan yang Lisanna kirim, siapa tau penting"

"Hari Minggu besok aku akan mengunjungi rumahmu. Tunggu oke? Oh iya, kalau kamu ingin membaca ceritaku, klik saja _link_ berikut ini. Ditunggu _review_ -nya"

Menjijikan, mengesalkan, masa bodoh! Siapa peduli dengan karyamu! Natsu langsung mengembalikan barang pinjamannya. Memikirkan masak-masak serangkaian rencana untuk menyingkirkan Lisanna. Tersisa tiga hari sebelum Minggu dimulai, lagi pula mendadak sekali! Ia jengkel setengah mati. Salah _review_. Layar hand phone rusak parah. Dimarahi ayah habis-habisan, kemudian si surai _silver_ akan membesuknya.

Tuhan, bukankah Engaku kelewat kejam sekarang?

 _Ding … Dong … Ding … Dong …._

"Berdiri. Beri hormat!"

"Selamat pagi Laxus-sensei!" lho, kok pelajaran matematika?! Natsu terhenyak, menyadari dia kelupaan membawa buku tulis dan cetak, yang tertinggal rapi di meja belajar. Kemarin lupa mengerjakan PR, seakan mengalami _dejavu_ dua kali berturut-turut

Mati kebosanan di luar kelas pun tak dapat dielakkan. Semoga terjadi keajaiban, semacam pulang lebih cepat disebabkan rapat guru atau tugas atau apapun, yang penting itu intinya.

 _Pulang sekolah …._

Waktu pulangnya justru terulur lama, akibat pekerja piket kabur dan atas perintah absolut ketua kelas, murid yang terlambat keluar kelas disuruh bersih-bersih. Natsu lelah, apa lagi melihat warna oranye melukis langit Magnolia, mungkin sekitar satu jam lebih ia terkurung. Langkah kakinya membawa ke kounter hand phone terdekat, bisa dibilang sudah berlangganan sejak bertahun-tahun. Seorang pria muda duduk tenang sambil membaca koran. Menatap wajah pengunjung terakhirnya yang mirip mayat hidup.

"Kau nampak lelah, Natsu. Beristirahatlah sebentar"

"Tolong lakukan dengan cepat, Zeref-san. Aku membutuhkan ponsel itu" pinta Natsu menidurkan kepalanya beralaskan meja. Menghela nafas berat mengenang cobaan yang bertubi-tubi menimpanya

"Layar ponselmu retak, aku baru bisa menyerahkannya setelah tiga hari diperbaiki. Kau kan punya laptop, gunakan saja untuk berkomunikasi atau membaca di _website_ kesukaanmu itu"

"Menurutmu kesan pertama penting?"

"Ya begitulah. Dari kesan pertama kita bisa mengetahui, bagaimana watak seseorang, cara pikir, tingkah laku dan lain-lain. Kenapa menanyakan ini? Jarang mendengarmu mengungkit topik berat"

"Argghh …. Aku benci memikirkannya, sudah dua kali kesalahan yang sama terus terulang. Apa orang itu akan menjauhiku selama-lamanya?"

"Tergantung cara dia menanggapimu. Pulanglah, sekarang sudah jam lima sore"

Pulang-pulang pun berat hati rasanya memandang laptop, tetapi demi kenyamanan diri sendiri, Natsu bersikukuh mengcek _private message_ sekaligus _review_ absurd-nya. Cukup membuat deg-degan, bersikap optimis juga sulit dilakukan. Ia melihat kolom di salah satu cerita, dan ternyata masih terukir abadi di situ, antara belum dibaca atau dibiarkan begitu saja. Namun yang paling mengejutkan, dia kembali menuai satu pesan lalu heran dibuatnya.

" _Awas saja jika Lisanna yang mengirim. Akan ku buat dia menangis sampai enggan mengirim pesan lagi!"_

 _CLICK!_

 _Lucy Heartfilia_

 _Review : Your Sweet Lie_

 _Sebelumnya terima kasih sudah mereview! Aku menghargai pujianmu, dan soal komentar di cerita X, maksudnya apa ya? Tolong jangan spam di kolom review mentang-mentang ceritaku sepi._

Ucapan terakhir amat buruk baginya! Natsu sadar mesti bertanggung jawab, meski di sisi lain dia senang, karena berhasil memancing Lucy Heartfilia untuk mengirim pesan kepadanya.

 _Maaf, bukan maksudku menghujatmu atau apa. Salah ketik, jika tidak berkenan kau boleh menghapusnya. Aku sangat menyukai ceritamu, mau berkenalan?_

Bersambung ….

Balasan review : (sayang cuman satu)

Fic of Delusion : Lagi suka sama sesuatu yang anti mainstream, wkwkw. Meski simple tapi bermakna dalem banget kok. Thx ya udah review!


	3. Chapter 3

Langkah pertama yang pasti mengakhiri kesenjangan ini! Natsu menanti balasan sambil mesam-mesem. Membiarkan televisi menyala terang tanpa ditonton sang pelaku. Lima menit berlalu, senyumnya masih terukir jelas, sepuluh, dua puluh, tiga puluh, mulai redup ditelan keputusasaan, dan satu jam kemudian ….. Ia menjadi mayat hidup bertubuh manusia. Pasti Lucy sibuk membuat kelanjutan cerita, lagi pula untuk apa ditunggui? Lama-lama si salam yang disangka pengutit kelas kakap.

 _Drttt … drttt …._

 _Satu pesan baru dari Lucy Heartfilia!_

" _Yosh! Sekarang kesempatanku unjuk gigi"_

 _Review : Your Sweet Lie_

 _Lucy Heartfilia_

 _Tentu, ayo berkenalan. Namaku sesuai dengan pen name, sedangkan kamu? Oh, soal review itu ku biarkan, kok. Maaf sudah menuduhmu yang tidak-tidak._

 _Bukan masalah bagiku. Ternyata kita sama-sama menggunakan nama asli, ya, hehehe …. Kamu menulis sejak kapan? Aku mengangumi gaya bahasamu yang sederhana dan mudah dimengerti._

Baiklah, Natsu merasakan kemajuan mulai dari sini. Jam menunjukkan pukul sembilan malam, dan sialnya besok harus sekolah, ditambah ada ulangan majas bahasa Jepang. Dia tidak belajar, membiarkan otak api itu mengarang jawaban sedemikian rupa. Maka jangan heran, jika nilainya kebakaran dan ditulis menggunakan spidol merah. Ibu berteriak menyuruh ia tidur, daripada mencari masalah lebih baik menurut saja.

Perihal kedatangan Lisanna, Natsu sembunyikan rapat-rapat dalam lisan.

 _Keesokan harinya …._

Hand phone terisi penuh. Baterai berwarna hijau bertuliskan 100% di pojok kanan. Natsu siap berangkat, melahap sepotong roti terlebih dahulu sebelum berjalan kaki ke sekolah. Langit biru cerah, burung berkicau riang terbang di udara, sesekali bertengger mengistirahatkan sayap yang kelelahan. Pertanda baik, begitulah pikirnya berluap emosi positif, bahkan percakapan tersebut sampai terbawa ke mimpi. Indah sekaligus menggelikan, dan ini topik yang bagus demi menunjang kedekatan mereka.

"Yo, pagi! Kamu terlihat senang sekali" sapa Gray memperhatikan gerak-gerik Natsu. Mulai dari cara duduk, menidurkan kepala di atas meja sampai membuka resleting tas. Dia hanya penasaran, gerangan apakah yang membuat sang sahabat ceria?

"Akhirnya aku bisa berkomunikasi dengan Lucy. Kami pun sudah berkenalan kemarin!" seru Natsu memamerkan kebangaan terbesarnya. Gray sendiri tidak kagum-kagum amat, jika bukan author terkenal atau berita mengenai Lisanna, maka dia biasa saja

"Jangan bilang seperti menanyakan nama"

"Wow, darimana kamu tau? Rupanya aku memiliki _stalker_ sekarang" mendengar ucapan Natsu menyebabkan seringai Gray tersungging manis. Mulut sarkastiknya siap melayangkan beberapa 'pukulan'

"Karena kamu begitu bodoh. Natsu Dragneel si anti wanita mendadak jatuh hati kepada seseorang, dan dia adalah author fanfiction di dunia maya! Jika Lucy Heartfilia sebenarnya lelaki, bagaimana? Pola pikirmu juga mudah ditebak. Aku ingin tertawa membayangkan perkenalan absurd kalian" empat siku melekat di jidat Natsu. Lebih-lebih setelah menyaksikan Gray terpingkal-pingkal dibuat oleh cerita basinya

"Lihatlah Gray! Aku pasti membuatmu iri" tekad si salam menunjuk wajah lawan bicara, yang kini berhenti tertawa digantikan ekspresi terkejut. Iri mempunyai banyak artian, dan otaknya langsung menjurus ke sana

"Tu-tunggu! Kau serius menyukai Lucy Heartfilia?! Padahal ku pikir …."

"Ya, aku memang serius, Gray. Terserah mau percaya atau tidak. Omong-omong boleh ku pinjam PR bahasa Inggris-mu? Kalau ketahuan Jenny-sensei bisa dihukum"

"Ambillah di tas" kesadarannya terhempas sangat jauh. Gray kaget bukan main, kapan orang sebodoh dan sepolos Natsu mengerti cinta?! Apa karena membaca fanfiction bertema romantis? Kebanyakan menonton drama Korea kesukaan ibu-ibu rumah tangga?

Dan satu hal terpenting, jadi, Natsu benar-benar menganggap Lucy _someone special_ , tidak terbatas oleh ceritanya bagus, mengena di hati atau dia author yang hebat, dengan mengabaikan syarat-syarat utama? Gray tidak mengerti, dia hanya bingung karena suatu perkara : bagaimana caranya jatuh cinta, padahal baru berkenalan kemarin?! Dunia memang aneh dan penuh kejutan. Semua ini di luar akal sehatnya sebagai makhluk tak berstatus jomblo.

Meski kau hanya perlu, mengganti kata cinta menjadi tertarik.

"Hoi! Hoi! Jangan kebanyakan melamun, nanti kerasukan setan kata ibu! Ku kembalikan bukumu, terima kasih atas bantuannya. Ayo baris, Jenny-sensei di luar kelas"

 _Siapapun tolong katakan, jika aku terjebak dalam mimpi_ , batin Gray belum mempercayai total kesaksian Natsu. Mungkin sekadar penipuan kelas teri, tetapi raut wajahnya tidak menampilkan kebohongan maupun kilas dusta, lewat nada bicara. Boleh diasumsikan, bocah ingusan itu tidak sedang bercanda. Jelas perubahan ini sangat bagus, namun kelewat mendadak hingga jantungnya terasa mau copot.

Jika ketahuan Lisanna, apa yang akan terjadi?

 _Jam istirahat …._

Kebetulan Natsu tengah nongkrong di kantin, palingan membeli nasi goreng sosis buatan Meredy. Ada perkumpulan kecil yang mendadak terbentuk di pojok, beranggotakan Gray, Loke dan Gajeel, dua teman lainnya dari kelas tetangga. Ibarat membuka acara diskusi, moderator sampai berdeham menginterupsi kegiatan mereka, sibuk sendiri main gadget mengabaikan keadaan sekitar. Terkadang benda persegi panjang itu amat menjengkelkan, apa lagi ketika berkumpul di suatu tempat.

"Topiknya ialah, Natsu jatuh cinta kepada seorang author di fanfiction" suasana hening sejenak. Tiba-tiba Loke tertawa nyaring memecah kesunyian. Gajeel menjatuhkan hand phone-nya membentur meja, terbengong-bengong mencerna perkataan Gray barusan

"HAHAHAHA ….! Lawakanmu bertambah bagus dari hari ke hari. Aku berikan bintang lima, deh!" canda Loke menepuk keras bahu sang moderator. Gajeel justru menganggu-angguk tidak jelas, bingung mesti berkata apa untuk meringankan kebingungannya

"Maaf saja, Loke, Gajeel, aku serius sekarang. Menurut kalian, apa mungkin Natsu jatuh cinta?"

"Manusia bisa merasakannya cepat atau lambat, karena kita membicarakan anak bodoh itu …. Entah kenapa sedikit meragukan. Mungkin kau salah terka"

"Natsu tidak pandai berbohong. Aku yakin dia serius. Masalahnya tentang permintaan tante. Beliau bersikukuh menjodohkan si salam dengan Lisanna, seperti diminta menyatukan air dan minyak saja. Sekarang om ikut-ikutan!"

Bukan melarang Natsu bersama Lucy, memang Gray siapa, sehingga seenak jidat mengatur kehidupan pribadinya? Ini menyangkut orang tua si salam, yang tidak enak hati ia tolak gara-gara berhutang banyak di kehidupan lampau. Perusahaan Fullbuster sempat bangkrut, mereka membantu keuangannya kembali stabil. Ibu pun sering berpesan, 'kau wajib balas budi terhadap om dan tante, mengerti?'. Setiap hari, menit bahkan detik terus diulang tiada henti.

"Beritau yang sejujurnya, 'maafkan aku, om, tante, Natsu memang tidak berjodoh dengan Lisanna. Dia sudah punya kekasih di dunia maya. Hanya ini yang bisa kulakukan, lebih baik ikhlaskan saja'" mi-mirip skenario yang sengaja didramatisir. Gray memijit keningnya perlahan, andai seenak ekspetasi Loke. Sayang dunia nyata amat kejam

"Aktingmu buruk, _gihe_ …."

"Tetapi kita belum tau perasaannya. Dia itu bodoh, kagum dan suka pun sering terbalik-balik"

Biarlah berjalan sesuai alur. Masih ada banyak kesempatan, kok. Mengingat sehari lagi Lisanna datang membesuk ke rumah Natsu.

 _Pulang sekolah …._

Selama perjalanan pulang, Natsu terus memandangi layar hand phone yang kosong pemberitahuan. Lucy tak kunjung membalas. BBM, whatsapp dan facebook sepi. Baru dimasukkan ke dalam kantong celana, sudah bergetar menandakan ada pesan masuk. Awalnya dia bersemangat empat lima, namun …. Setelah melihat nama pengirim pesan, mendadak perasaan itu lenyap ditiup angin kekecewaan, dibaca lalu dibiarkan macam kucing terlantar.

 _Subject : I'm Home, Natsu!_

 _Ingat, besok kita akan bertemu. Aku membuatkan ikan goreng kesukaanmu, lho! Nanti jalan-jalan yuk ke taman kota? ^_^_

"Sok akrab, sok akrab, sok akrab, sok akrab, sok akrab, dasar sok akrab!" teriak Natsu melampiaskan emosinya pada pintu tak berdosa, yang dibanting keras hingga nyaris lepas dari engsel. Ibu tercengang sambil memegang spatula di tangan kanan, mungkin beliau kira maling kesiangan

"Membuat ibu kaget saja. Ayo masuk dan kita makan ikan goreng" _sekaeang makanan kesukaanku bukan lagi itu_ , Natsu terduduk lemas di atas kursi, melototi makhluk yang sudah tidak bernyawa itu. Kesannya seperti menaruh dendam saja

Tiga hari berturut-turut makan ikan goreng, mungkin seminggu kemudian dia berubah menjadi putra duyung…. Jadi, bisa kabur dari Lisanna selama-lamanya! Jangan bilang beralih profesi ke angkatan laut.

 _Hari Minggu …._

Waktu berlalu terlalu cepat bagi Natsu seorang. Dia masih bermalas-malasan, menarik selimut cokelat tuanya dengan sorot mata kelelahan. Semalam kurang tidur karena mimpi buruk, menggunakan alasan sakit pun tidak masalah, tetapi beda cerita jika Lisanna bersikeras ingin menemani, yang terjadi insomnianya malah semakin parah. Bunyi keriat-keriut tangga menginterupsi seluruh penghuni rumah, ibu heboh sendiri melihat buah hati berpakaian rapi.

"Kemeja biru mudamu sangat bagus, Sayang. Tunggulah di sini bersama ibu, Lisanna-chan sudah mengirim SMS, dia bisa tiba lebih cepat karena tidak macet" ternyata Tuhan malas mendengar doanya. Natsu menggelengkan kepala cepat, menuju pintu di depan mata sembari memasang sepatu kets berwarna putih bersih

"Gray menyuruhku datang ke taman kota. Kami tidak lama, hanya membicarakan tugas"

Malas memberi rinciannya, Natsu langsung kabur guna menghindar dari Lisanna. Pukul delapan lewat sepuluh menit, pasti dia masih di bus. Taman kota terlihat ramai di hari Minggu, jelas Gray tidak berada di sana, kapan pula mereka membuat janji? Sekarang ia menganggur, memandang langit biru dengan _onyx_ yang menyipit. Di mana pun boleh asalkan bukan di rumah.

 _Setengah jam berlalu di rumah Natsu …._

 _Tok … Tok … Tok ….!_

 _CKLEK!_

"Selamat pagi tante! Maaf membuatmu menunggu lama, di mana Natsu?" tanya seorang wanita bersurai _silver_. Memperbaiki letak tasnya yang sedikit melorot. Ia mengenakan _dress_ berwarna putih selutut, berpadu _flat shoes_ pink muda dan gelang manik-manik

"Anak itu keluar setengah jam yang lalu. Aneh, kenapa dia belum balik, ya?"

"Baiklah. Aku akan mencarinya di taman kota, sampai jumpa!"

Merupakan tempat langganan mereka sejak dulu. Natsu sering ke sana untuk menghirup udara segar, membeli eskrim cokelat kesukaannya atau sekadar berjalan santai. Pucuk kepala salam nampak bertengger di bangku taman, meskipun pengelihatan sepasang kelerang itu dihalangi lalu-lalang orang, Lisanna mampu menemukan Natsu karena cirinya yang benar-benar khas keluarga Dragneel. Ia melambaikan tangan menyirat kode, berlari ke arah sang pemuda berluap kegembiraan.

"Halo Natsu! Sudah lama tidak bertemu, ya. Kelihatannya kamu tambah tinggi sekarang"

" _Sial! Bagaimana Lisanna tau aku berada di sini?!"_

Spontan kaki Natsu berlari menerobos kerumunan manusia, tanpa sengaja menabrak seorang wanita sampai isi tasnya berceceran keluar. Ia sempat menggerutu kesal, membantu secepat kilat lalu balik memacu kecepatan, sedangkan otak licik Lisanna memotong jalan sehingga jarak mereka setara kini. Mirip Tom dan Jerry, begitulah cara saksi mata menggambarkan 'kencan' aneh mereka.

"Tu-tunggu! Tolong bantu ambilkan topiku juga, hey!" serunya diindahkan total oleh Natsu, yang menghilang entah kemana bak ditelan bumi. Surai pirang itu berkibar kencang ditiup angin, pasrah menerima kehilangan yang ia rasakan

"Omong-omong, aroma papermint-nya menenangkan"

Bersambung ….

Balasan review : (senangnya bisa dapet bom review begini)

schifferdragneel : Di sini Natsu OOC banget hahaha, jadi ya gak heran rada2 over dramatik gitu wkwkwkw. Oke thx ya udah review, maaf karena update-nya lama.

zilaq : Hehehe maaf kalau gak bisa bikin panjang-panjang, karena setiap chapter punya porsi masing2 dan jangan heran, jika ada yang panjang/sangat pendek... thx ya udah review, maaf update kelamaan.

Fic of Delusion : Baca review-mu juga ikutan ketawa jadinya di bagian itu. Thx ya udah review.

NazuDragneel : Yoo thx udah menyempatkan review ke cerita gaje ini hahaha. Natsu emang sengaja dibikin OOC, pengen biar ceritanya lebih heboh dikit wkwkw. Oke deh, maaf kalo update kelamaan.

Silent K : Jadi silent reader juga gpp kok, tapi aku lebih suka kalo kamu review. Jangan lupa ya review c2 lagi, maaf update-nya dan thx udah review!

PrincessJewel750 : Emang bayanganny kayak gimana, hnnn? Thx ya udah review, maaf karena update-nya lama.

ArseneKei : Pasti kok dilanjut, doakan saja semoga sampai tamat. Dan thx udah review, bilang kalau ceritanya menarik padahal gaje hahaha.


	4. Chapter 4

_Hosh … hosh … hosh …._

Terlalu cepat memacu kaki, Natsu tidak sadar jantungnya hampir meledak. Nafas keluar tersengal-sengal, sampai memerluan bantuan mulut untuk memasok udara. Ia menyeka keringat di sepanjang pelipis, berjalan sebentar dan duduk di bawah perlindungan atap. Angin sepoi-sepoi berhembus pelan, memainkan nakal bel yang tergantung di depan pintu kelontong. Kira-kira ini di mana, hnnn ….? Setelah berlari jauh sampai Lisanna mantan atlet maraton tertinggal.

"Ha … ha … hahaha! Rupanya aku telah memecahkan rekor!" tawa Natsu puas. Mengangkat tangan tinggi-tinggi sebagai tanda kejayaan semata. Benar juga, topik ini bagus diceritakan pada Lucy! Pasti dia suka dan banyak bertanya

"Yosh! Sementara masih di toko kelontong, aku ingin membeli es krim cokelat"

 _WHUSSHHHHH!_

 _PLUKKK!_

"Umpumuhhhpummm! Bahh ….!"

Sebuah topi pantai mendarat tepat menutupi wajah, membuat Natsu terheran-heran memandang laut di ujung sana. Angin pun tak kalah bersemangat di hari Minggu, memang berhembus agak kencang, hingga daun kering pun ikut menari-nari diajaknya. Usai membeli sepotong es krim dingin, dia segera menuruni kaki gunung sambil menikmati pencuci mulut tersebut. Lagi pula tidak heran, karena jarak 'mereka' lumayan dekat, menyebabkan hawa udara di rumah jauh lebih sejuk dibanding daerah lain.

" _Topinya milik siapa, ya?_ "

Siapa peduli, simpan saja sebagai kenang-kenangan! Langit beranjak sore, Natsu baru pulang menyebabkan ibu khawatir setengah mati. Kencan indahnya dengan Lisanna kacau, ia harus rela dimarahi habis-habisan karena merusak pertemuan sebulan sekali itu. Jelas kecewa, kan niat beliau menjodohkan sepasang muda-mudi tersebut, lalu diporak-porandakan seakan si salam kurang peduli mengenai masa depannya.

"Ingat. Jangan diulangi lagi, oke?" nasihat ibu menekan hidung Natsu pelan, masih sempat-sempatnya melamun dibawa alam bawah sadar

"Uhm! Tetapi, aku merasa kami tidak cocok"

"Lho, kenapa? Kalian berteman sejak kecil, sering satu kelas, duduk sebangku, karyawisata selalu bersama-sama. Ceritakan pada ibu, jika Lisanna bukan yang terbaik, maka …."

"Ibu tau sendiri bukan, Lisanna pintar, dia terkenal dan bekerja sebagai model sampingan. Aku tidak sehebat dirinya, kalau kami ketahuan berpacaran, apa yang akan orang-orang katakan? Apa lagi insiden itu …. ah lupakan"

"Omong-omong kamu membawa topi siapa? Milik Lisanna yang tertinggal?"

"Dari dulu Lisanna tidak suka memakai topi. Entahlah, lebih baik ku simpan lalu mencari sang pemilik. Aku ingin naik ke atas"

Hatinya belum siap untuk bercerita, sebisa mungkin Natsu menghindar agar ibu berhenti membicarakan Lisanna. Itu bukan dia, melainkan sisi lain yang bertindak egois. Status tidaklah penting, mau murid unggulan, orang terkaya sedunia, manusia populer sejagat raya, semua disebabkan 'peristiwa' setahun silam, saat mereka menginjak bangku kelas tiga SMP. Sebentar lagi ujian kenaikan, waktunya tinggal seminggu untuk mempersiapkan hari pertama.

 _Review : Your Sweet Lie_

 _Hari ini aku mengalami kejadian menegangkan. Temanku datang berkunjung dan kami justru bermain kejar-kejaran. Habis dia menyebalkan …. padahal sudah ku bilang kapan-kapan saja._

 _Drrtt … drttt … drttt …._

" _Ce-cepat sekali dibalasnya!_ "

 _Lucy Heartfilia_

 _Temanmu tinggal di mana? Kebetulan aku membuka fanfiction, jadi sekalian membalas PM. Terima kasih atas pujiannya, orang-orang juga berkata begitu. Mulai kelas lima SD, pertama kali mencoba di fandom Harry Potter, tetapi ku rasa kurang cocok makanya pindah haluan, hehehe …._

Kalau ini, sih, author berpengalaman! Lucy berani untuk seukuran bocah SD, sedangkan rata-rata lebih suka bermain atau membaca di majalah anak-anak. Ternyata tidak salah dijadikan _someone special_ , dia bersyukur cukup pintar guna mencari 'terbaik di antara yang terbaik' menurut kriterianya. Natsu mengetik balasan secepat kilat, menunggu hand phone bergetar dengan membaca fanfic buatan sang idola baru.

 _Kota Crocus? Kebetulan aku tinggal di situ! Apa temanmu author fanfiction? Hahaha …. tidak sehebat yang kamu bayangkan, kok. Dapat ilham dari kakak, pen name-nya Ultimate Milk Sandwich, dia author di fandom Vocaloid juga, lho! Tetapi sekarang sudah pensiun, fokus kuliah katanya._

" _Gawat, jangan bilang mengenal Lisanna atau mungkin berteman!_ "

 _Iya begitulah, di fandom Vocaloid sepertimu. Pen name-nya lucu, kenapa diberi nama makanan? Biasanya para author memberi tanda pengenal yang keren, lalu menyembunyikan identitas asli supaya terlihat misterius._

Pucuk salam-nya menggeleng pelan, berusaha menepis berbagai pemikiran yang mengusik otak. Natsu enggan berprasangka aneh, la-lagi pula mana ada kebetulan semacam itu? Ini kehidupan nyata, bukan drama Korea langganan ibu rumah tangga. Jam menunjukkan pukul enam, lewati dari jam mandi yang ibu tetapkan. Baru kali ini dia sampai lupa waktu, ketika berbicara dengan Gray tidak seasyik sekarang. Sekalian minta pin BBM dan facebook saja jika begini.

 _Nama asli kakakku sulit disebut, banyak yang memplesetkannya menjadi 'ultimate milk sandwich'. Awalnya aku ingin memakai pen-name Namikaze, selain vocaloid fandom langgananku Naruto. Pernah beberapa kali membuat cerita di sana, sayang kurang disambut baik. Ujung-ujung habis diserang flame, nasib author asing._

 _Bolehkah aku minta pin bbm atau facebook? Rasanya kurang nyaman mengobrol di PM. Rata-rata author fandom Naruto biasanya yang sudah lama menetap, kalau baru memang sulit mendapat pengakuan dari pembaca. Sudah dulu, ya, disambung nanti setelah mandi dan makan malam._

Semoga diberikan …. Natsu harap-harap cemas menanti jawaban Lucy. Tidak biasanya dia meminta kontak pribadi author fanfiction, karena rata-rata sekadar membalas 'terima kasih' terus bla … bla … bla …. dan berakhir seketika itu. Yang paling membekas hanya dua, yaitu Lucy Heartfilia sendiri dan Jelly? Bukan gegara suka makanan kenyal manis itu, tetapi sering diplesetkan! Entah kenapa nasibnya banyak dipertemukan, dengan mereka yang suka diberi julukan aneh.

"Makanmu lahap. Ya wajarlah, ikan goreng buatan Lisanna memang enak" komentar ibu menyuap nasi ditemani tofu hangat. Natsu tidak banyak omong, terus menghantam lauk di depannya yang terasa nikmat

"Ibu penasaran akan satu hal, kenapa kamu ingin mempunyai pacar penulis? Supaya ketika meninggal dunia, dia membuatkan cerita tentangmu hnnn ….?"

"Harapanku tidak semuluk yang ibu terka. Aku menyukainya, itu saja"

"Semakin dewasa anak lelaki menutup diri pada ibunya. Sayang, bisakah kau tanyakan kenapa Natsu menyukai wanita penulis?" taktik yang benar-benar memaksa. Minimal dia harus mengarang, supaya bebas dari jeratan pertanyaan

"Menurutku tidak penting Sayang. Apapun tipe cewek Natsu, dia wajib dijodohkan dengan Lisanna …. UPS!"

 _Hening …._

 _Dijodohkan kata ayah? Aku baru kelas satu SMA, urusan pernikahan masih panjang!_ Batin Natsu beranjak bangkit, menaiki tangga dan memasuki kamar guna merenung di meja belajar. Ada satu balasan dari Lucy, sementara pikirannya terbagi kemana-mana tak terfokus di satu titik. Ia beranggapan rencana mereka gila, seakan Tuhan memberi tanda 'agar segera menceritakan insiden tersebut'. Kenapa pula ayah mesti berbalik mendukung ibu.

 _Oke. Ah sebelumnya terima kasih untuk review di cerita Kaito. Aku kurang pintar membuat horror, zona amanku romance, hurt/comfort sih, hehehe …._

 _Wanita suka sekali, ya, hal-hal berbau romantis. Aku jarang membaca fic horror, soalnya jarang terlebih di fandom vocaloid, bahasa Jepang pun termasuk minor. Oh iya, kamu kenal author pen name Jelly? Dia salah satu author favoritku yang tiba-tiba menghilang._

 _Tentu saja, karena perasaan wanita jauh lebih lembut dalam urusan asmara. Author pen name Jelly? Aku tidak pernah dengar, dia bergabung di fanfiction kapan?_

 _Tahun X788, dia terkenal dan merambah di fandom minor juga mayor. Cari saja di google kalau mau._

Hanya mendadak bernostalgia. Rata-rata penulis berjenis kelamin perempuan, jadi, Natsu merasa langka saat menemukan author laki-laki, apa lagi dia menekuni _genre angst_ dengan pasangan yang jarang. Mungkin karena itu, setiap kali membaca ceritanya sering ditusuk pedang kegalauan. Terdapat alasan di balik pertanyaan si salam, jika bagi mereka kurang penting, maka untuk Dragneel seorang dinilai sangat berharga.

 _Hmmm …. X788, ya, aku bergabung tahun X785. Author favoritku Lisa-chan066, gaya bahasanya benar-benar indah dan puitis! Bahkan dia masuk nominasi penulis romance terbaik tahun lalu. Andai cara penulisanku seperti itu. Nama teman Natsu siapa? Hampir kelupaan, pin bbm-ku 5e98xxx, kalau facebook Lucy Heartfilia, jika kesulitan mencari Lucy.H01 ._

" _Sial, kenapa mesti Lisanna?!_ "

 _Menurutku tidak perlu diubah lagi, gaya penulisanmu bagus kok. Lagi pula, setiap penulis memiliki modelnya tersendiri. Aku pribadi kurang suka yang puitis, sulit dimengerti karena banyak diksi asing. Oke akan ku add sekarang._

 _Natsu tinggal di mana? Jujur, aku sangat ingin bertemu Lisa-chan. Kamu tau domisilnya? Terkadang membayangkan sekota dengan author terkenal jantung serasa ingin lompat, tetapi mustahil ya hehehe …._

" _Kalian sekota tau_!"

Biarlah untuk apa diberitau, mungkin suatu hari nanti bertemu di suatu tempat. Natsu mengirim undangan BBM. Mengetik nama Lucy Heartfilia di kolom pencarian facebook, dengan foto profil seorang wanita bersurai pirang yang tergerai bebas. Siapa sangka, begitu cantik melebihi ekspetasinya selama ini. Diam-diam ia mengintip status nona penulis, meski rata-rata berisi promosi cerita dan ucapan terima kasih kepada para pembaca.

 _Lucy Heartfilia_

 _12 jam lalu_

 _Pemandangan taman kota di Magnolia bagus. Sayang topi pantaiku hilang dibawa angin._

 _20 likes 5 comment_

 _Lihat dua komentar lain …._

 _Levy McGarden : Lu-chan seharusnya mengajakku. Padahal hari ini banyak waktu luang._

 _3 balasan_

 _Lucy Hertfilia : Maaf Levy-chan. Aku kira kamu mengikuti lomba baca puisi di Magnolia, ternyata salah ingat tanggal hehehe …._

 _Levy McGarden : Sebagai gantinya aku request cerita, ya, hehehe …._

 _Lucy Heartfilia : Iya, iya, silahkan bernegosiasi di BBM :p_

Mendadak teringat topi yang menganggur di belakang gantungan pintu. Membaca status Lucy tentu membuatnya kaget bukan kepalang, mereka hampir bertemu karena sama-sama berada di taman kota jam delapan lewat! Walau tak lama kemudian ia kabur dan menabrak seseorang, sampai mengucapkan minta maaf pun belum benar. Pasti wanita itu berpikir dia lelaki buruk, andai waktu bisa diulang …. kejadian tersebut akan ia ulang betul-betul.

 _Keesokan harinya …._

Masuk sekolah seperti biasa. Bel berbunyi pukul tujuh lewat sepuluh. Natsu mengganti sepatunya memakai _uwabaki_ bertali biru muda. Langsung menaiki tangga menuju lantai dua melewati koridor sekolah. Gray berada di sana, tengah memasang _earphone_ di sebelah kiri telinga. Pantas agak tuli, setiap hari kerjaannya mendengar lagu! Ia menarik kursi di samping pemuda raven, dan lagi-lagi dianggap kutu air.

"Hoi Gray. Kamu tau author _pen name_ Jelly?" seharusnya tukang _stalker_ author tau. Dia sendiri bergabung tahun X788, tanggal pendaftaran pun hampir bersamaan, 20 dan 23 Juli! Bayangkanlah hanya berbeda tiga hari

"Mungkin, aku sedikit lupa. Ada perlu apa mencari author bernama Jelly? Naksir?"

"Kau tidak tau?! Dia ada hubungannya dengan insiden satu tahun lalu"

"Be-benarkah?"

Bertambah rumit saja ….

Bersambung ….

Balasan review :

Becky407 : Thx atas pujiannya, pasti dilanjut kok tenang aja. Thx ya udah review, jangan lupa mampir terus XD

Fic of Delusion : Tetapi saat mengatakan dia suka luka gak hybird mode on kok~ Thx ya udah review.

ArseneKei : Wah maaf kalau ada typo, author kurang teliti nih berarti hehehe ... oke adegan NaLu akan bertebaran mulai dari sini, percayalah~ gak bakal diberi harapan palsu kok. Maaf juga kalau lanjutnya lama, karena dibarengi update fic lain alias gak satu per satu. Thx ya udah review, ikuti terus!

PrincessJewel750 : Enggak kok, Natsu tinggal di Magnolia sedangkan Lisanna di Crocus, mereka berpisah karena berbeda SMA. Thx ya udah review, mampir lagi oke?

NazuDragneel : Wah boleh juga tuh, terus kita adaian juga deh upacara bendera, dan jadilah acara tujuh belas Agustus wkwkw. Thx ya udah review! Mampir lagi jangan lupaaa.

BlueAuRey : Sehati nih ceritanya? Awkwkw. Maksudnya itu Natsu kan sempat memberi review, ceritamu bagus aku asdfgh ... dan Lucy menganggap itu sebagai spam karena tidak jelas maksudnya, pujian cerita bagus pun tidak menjamin author senang jika yang review berkesan abal-abal. Oke thx udah review, jangan lupa mampir terus!


	5. Chapter 5

Nada bicara yang acuh tak acuh sempat membuat Natsu kesal. Gray lebih memilih fokus menikmati lagunya dibanding membalas insiden setahun silam. Jujur ia muak, meskipun tau bahwa kebenaran telah nampak di depan mata. Lalu, kenapa? Lagi pula orang manapun masa bodoh, begitu juga dirinya yang enggan terlibat lebih jauh. Gerangan apa pula, sehingga si salam mengungkit masa-masa kelam itu?

"Kamu naksir dengan author bernama Jelly? Dasar orang aneh ..." gerutu Gray melepas earphone malas. Pemuda di sampingnya bisa sangat menyeramkan kalau diserang hipertensi

"Hah ... dia cowok Gray bodoh! Aku masih waras dan menyukai Lucy, paham?" ke berapa kalinya Natsu mengulang pernyataan serupa? Ternyata benar-benar serius

"L-lho, lalu kenapa kau bertanya? Ku-ku pikir ... sudahlah, lupakan! Natsu dengarkan baik-baik, aku tidak peduli mau dia terlibat atau apa. Insiden tersebut sudah berlalu, jadi, berhentilah bahas dan fokus terhadap tujuanmu. Memang penting ditanyakan?"

"Entahlah, aku merasa bersalah kepada Jelly"

Justru terbalik, seharusnya Gray yang berkata demikian. Pelajaran dimulai pukul tujuh lewat sepuluh, dan selama waktu berjalan Natsu lebih banyak bungkam. Sebegitu penasaran kah? Tentu rival sekaligus sahabatnya tak tega melihat dia kebingungan. Tahun demi tahun berlalu pun, sifat bodoh itu sama sekali belum berubah. Mungkin sedikit bocoran bisa memberi sebuah petunjuk.

"Soal author yang kamu tanyakan aku ingat beberapa hal. Dia bergabung tahun X788. Mempunyai tiga puluh enam cerita. Kelas dua SMP. Pernah masuk berita sebagai korban bullying" _aku juga tau informasi barusan_ , batin Natsu masih asyik bermain hand phone, sampai ucapan terakhir memberi listrik kejut yang amat mengagetkan

"Dengar-dengar Jelly anak angkat yang diadopsi keluarga Fernandes"

Marganya terbongkar! Natsu berhasil mengingat percakapan mereka walau sekilas. Informasi Gray hanya sebagian kecil dari yang ingin dia ketahui. Pasti selain itu ada lagi, seperti nama asli, tahun kelahiran atau apapun! Melihat keantusiasan si salam menyebabkan rasa penasarannya memuncak ke titik tertinggi. Dia tau mengenal author fanfiction tertutama tersohor sangat sulit, tetapi bukankah terlalu memata-matai?

"Jangan bilang Jelly ini adalah adikmu dan semacamnya. Kau pikir hidup mirip drama Korea? Kita tinggal di dunia nyata, sadarlah"

"Jelas aku tau! Terima kasih untuk informasinya. Tolong lupakan yang tadi ya!" _enak sekali dia bicara_ , tentu Gray berniat menyelidiki. Selama perintah tersebut berlaku, maka Natsu berada di bawah tanggung jawab seorang Fullbuster

Namun, apa keputusan menjodohkan mereka adalah yang terbaik? Gray mana kuasa menghilangkan rasa bersalahnya, juga ketidakberdayaan melawan sang penguasa, yakni Lisanna Strauss sendiri. Kenapa takdir sangat suka mempermainkan manusia? Padahal Tuhan dipeecaya senantiasa memberi keputusan terbaik.

" _Maaf Natsu, tolong mengerti dan anggaplah sebagai hadiahmu_!"

 _Pulang sekolah ..._

Kontak Lucy sudah lengkap, tinggal memilih mau mulai darimana. Natsu pernah membaca biografi singkatnya di fanfiction, dan dia sengaja jadikan panutan untuk selangkah lebih dekat menuju pintu hati si penulis. Dengan mengirim pesan lewat _mesengger_ , pesan terbaru ditunggu sampai tak terasa, jam telah menunjukkan pukul satu tepat. Akhir-akhir kelas sepuluh dan sebelas pulang lebih cepat, dikarenakan pelajaran tambahan untuk kelas dua belas diadakan siang hari. Tentu menyenangkan, meski ulangan kenaikan kelas menghantui di balik punggung.

 _Drrtt ... drtt ... drttt ..._

"Ponselmu bergetar terus. Sudah ibu peringatkan berkali-kali, jangan dibawa ketika makan siang" ibi bersikap ketus sejak pagi. Mandi cepat kena marah. Sarapan lama-lama disuruh mengebut, mungkin terserang PMS alias sindrom khusus wanita

"Maaf. Apa ibu marah gara-gara aku membatalkan kencan kemarin?"

"Kapan lagi ibu bisa bertemu Lee Min Hoo di Korea? Padahal nyaris menang, tetapi malah mendapatkan tiket ke Crocus, menyebalkan ..." antara iba dan lucu Natsu menanggapi keluhan beliau. Tapi hadiah tersebut lumayan menarik perhatiannya

"Buat berapa orang tiketnya?"

"Hanya satu. Jika begini ibu mau mengajak siapa? Jalan-jalan sendiri mana enak. Kalau dibiarkan sayang"

"Lebih baik untukku! Batas waktunya sampai kapan?"

"Hari Minggu. Benar juga, manfaatkan kesempatan ini dan minta maaf dengan benar ke Lisanna, mengerti?" sayang tujuan mereka berbeda jalan. Natsu menerima selembar tiket itu sumringah, dia ingin bertemu sang idola secepat mungkin

Kira-kira bagaimana ya tanggapan Lucy? Walau agak memaksa sekaligus terburu-buru, hal sepele itu bukanlah masalah bagi Natsu Dragneel. Ia langsung melesat pergi menaiki tangga, ternyata dapat balasan kilat dari Lucy! Isinya, 'kamu benar-benar mengirimiku pesan. Hari ini kita sama-sama pulang cepat bukan? Biasanya jam berapa bubaran sekolahmu?'.

 _Natsu Dragneel : Setengah empat sore. Kebetulan saja kelas tiga ada pelajaran tambahan siang hari, tapi masuk lebih pagi gantinya._

 _Lucy Heartfilia : Hahaha ... kau benar! Omong-omong aku punys kabar bagus._

" _Ughhh ... firasatku mendadak buruk soal ini_ " namun jika diabaikan pasti memberi dampak buruk yang besar. Natsu terpaksa berpura-pura penasaran

 _Natsu Dragneel : Memangnya apa yang ingin kamu sampaikan_?

 _Lucy Heartfilia : Aku bertemu author Lisa-chan066 di cafetaria saat nongkrong bersama teman, bahkan dia memperbolehkanku menambah suffix -chan. Akhirnya mimpiku jadi kenyataan, hehehe ..._

 _Natsu Dragneel : Aku turut senang mendengarnya. Bagaimana kesan pertamamu_?

 _Lucy Heartfilia : Dia orang yang baik juga rendah hati. Katanya dia mengenalmu, kenapa kau tidak mengenalkanku saja_?

Di sinilah kejujurannya diuji. Natsu punya alasan kuat di belakang semua itu, tetapi apa Lucy mau mengerti? Mereka baru mengenal, satu bulan pun tidak sampai. Manusia memang naif, ia sadar telah salah mengambil langkah. Namun tiket tersebut berada di tangannya kini, apa benar dibiarkan saja?

 _Natsu Dragneel : Soal itu aku lupa. Habisnya mengobrol denganmu terlalu asyik, hehehe ..._

 _Lucy Heartfilia : Benarkah? Aku menyukai pujian tersebut! Maklumlah, orang-orang terbiasa menganggapku aneh. Punya satu teman pun merupakan keberuntungan tersendiri._

 _Natsu Dragneel : Pendapat tiap orang berbeda. Aku menyukai Lucy apa adanya kok. Jadi, jangan dengarkan mereka yang membencimu._

 _Lucy Heartfilia : Terima kasih banyak, Natsu. Oh iya, aku turut berbahagia untuk kalian berdua juga._

 _Natsu Dragneel : Ada apa_?

 _Lucy Heartfilia : Kalian resmi pacaran bukan? Lupa boleh tetapi jangan keterlaluan, hahaha ... semoga awet ya hubungannya._

 _Dasar perempuan gila, kapan aku pernah menembaknya_? Batin Natsu meremas hand phone gelisah. Mana mungkin dia tega berkata, 'semua itu bohong' kepada Lucy? Dengan sengaja facebook di _log out_ setelah berpamitan untuk mengerjakan tugas. Jelas hanya dalih semata, nomor milik wanita bersurai sebahu itu langsung ia hubungi, menunggu diangkat oleh orang di kota sebrang sana.

 _Tut ... tut ... tut ..._

"Halo Natsu, ada perlu apa menleponku? Kangen? Ingat, aku akan mengunjungimu ke Magnolia akhir bulan, kita jalan-jalan lagi oke? Mengunjungi Ryuuzetsu Land terdengar menyenangkan"

"Siapa peduli dengan kunjungan tersebut? Apa maksudmu mengatakan kepada Lucy jika kita pacaran?" tanya Natsu berusaha menahan emosi. Mengingat lawan bicaranya adalah wanita yang paling benci disalahkan

"Aku juga mengatakannya ke teman satu kelas. Lagi pula hubungan kita memang begitu, untuk apa malu diumbarkan?" _karena yang kamu ucapkan hanya salah paham_! Sementara Natsu pribadi menganggap Lisanna teman baik

"Camkan baik-baik, aku menyukai Lucy Heartfilia, wanita yang kau kenal tadi siang di cafetaria! Hubungan kita sebatas teman baik" Natsu tidak mau mendengar pembelaan Lisanna. Sekarang _mood_ -nya buruk untuk melakukan apapun

Serangkaian sumpah serapah ia gumamkan setelah telepon diputus paksa. Lisanna tidak mengerti akan pola pikir Natsu, maksudnya jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama, begitu? Konyol sekali! Ya, mungkin anak itu membutuhkan waktu untuk menerima kenyataan. Dan menurut laporan Gray, si salam diduga mencari seorang author bernama Jelly, pasti karena masalah tersebut.

"Jika ingin mencari orang kan, kau bisa bilang kepadaku. Tenang saja, aku pasti memberikanmu bantuan di saat yang tepat!"

Lagi pula Lisanna merasa, dirinya bukan orang jahat yang suka mencelakai atau memberi malapetaka.

 _Hari Minggu ..._

Pagi yang menyapa membangunkan Natsu dari mimpi indah. Sinar matahari menerobos masuk, diiringi kicauan burung dan alaram berbunyi nyaring. Tentu dia sudah siap untuk hari ini. Bangun pukul tujuh dan mulai bersiap melaksanakan rutinitas. Tak ketinggalan, ibu membawakan bekal sekotak onigiri untuk dimakan bersama Lisanna. Meski niatnya mencari Lucy entah di manapun ia berada. Hitung-hitung kejutan.

"Sudah mau berangkat? Jangan lupa bawa ponsel, agar ibu atau ayah bisa menghubungimu. Kalau lupa letak rumah Lisanna, hubungi dia saga oke? Jangan malu-malu"

"Baiklah, aku duluan Bu! Tolong sampaikan ke ayah"

"Hati-hati di jalan!"

 _Drttt ... drttt ... drtt ..._

 _From : +628790xxx_

 _Kabar baiknya adalah, aku akan mampir ke Magnolia mengikuti lomba di pusat kota. Semoga kita bisa bertemu ya!_

Lagi-lagi terjadi ...

Bersambung ...

Balasan review :

Fic of Delusion : Kagak, dia jadi tukang potong daging di fandom sebelah, wkwkw. Oke thx ya udah review, omong-omong insidennya dilupakan dulu ya!

Nazu Dragneel : Hmm ... kalo gitu jadi JePuAr aja (JellalPudingAgar), keren juga tuh padahal sayang author kagak kepikiran. Lempar meja boleh asalkan jangan laptop/komputer-nya ya XD Maaf insidennya dilupakan dulu ya, kita akan fokus ke NaLu dan Lisanna juga Gray hahaha. Thx udah review.

Lucy : Wah itu mah udah pasti dong, kan mereka sulit ketemuan apalagi beda kota gitu. Udah otomatis pasti deket2 di dumay :D romance-nya baru permulaan lho, tunggu aja aksi Natsu selain yang satu itu hahaha. Ya emang disengaja, aku gak mau buru-buru bikin supaya lebih kerasa, makanya jangan bosan! Thx udah review.

ArseneKei : Emang temenmu ada yang namanya Jelly atau mungkin dia suka jelly kah? Yosh jangan bosen tunggu chapter-nya ya hahaha. Soal insiden itu tolong dilupakan dulu ya! Thx udah review.

Pujaa : Oh aku inget kamu kok, nih pin-nya : 5E29D364. Tumbenan nih mampir ke ffn kamu hahaha. Iya aku kan penggemar cerita sad, sesekali bikin yang happy juga gak masalah kok hahaha. Oke deh review terus juga ya dan terima kasih!

Tsuzumiku Meldy : Maaf ya insidennya dilupakan dulu, kita fokus ke Nalu :D Ya gpp kok, meskipun gak review cukup dibaca aja udah seneng hati ini haha. Baguslah kalo gaya bahasanya suka, tau begini aku gak mikir macam2 untuk merubahnya. Thx ya udah review.


	6. Chapter 6

Kereta berangkat pukul tujuh tepat, meski agak kepagian ini merupakan kesempatan pertama sekaligus terakhir. Ya, kapan lagi bisa pergi ke Crocus? Keluarga Dragneel kurang suka jalan-jalan, hari Minggu saja dihabiskan dengan menonton TV, jika tidak malas berbelanja di supermarket terdekat, atau diusik Lisanna yang cerewet setengah mati, dasar wanita! Suasana tenang menjadi lebih berharga.

"Bagi penumpang jurusan Magnolia-Crocus, harap segera naik ke dalam kereta. Diulangi ..."

Natsu terpaksa berdesak-desakan di pintu masuk. Untung kedapatan tempat duduk di pinggir jendela. Pemandangan di luar bergerak cepat seiring kereta melaju. Sesaat ia menikmatinya walau tak lama kemudian diserang mabuk kendaraan. Selama dua jam ke depan hanya membaringkan kepala di sandaran kursi. Jelas menjengkelkan, namun apalah daya jika tubuh tidak menuruti otak.

"Maaf. Boleh saya duduk di sini?" tanya suara itu lembut. Spontan pucuk salamnya menoleh ke atas, seorang wanita bersurai hitam tersenyum ramah membuat Natsu terdiam. Sebatas mengangguk kode itu diberikan cuma-cuma

"Terima kasih. Kamu terlihat kurang sehat"

"Ahahaha ... begitulah"

"Gunakanlah ini. Perutmu pasti merasa baikan" ucapnya menyodorkan minyak kayu putih, Natsu langsung menerima tanpa curiga sedikitpun. Sesekali bau aromaterapi itu ia hirup penuh penghayatan

"Kau benar! Aku berhutang budi jadinya"

"Oh iya, apa kamu sedang mencari seseorang?" mendengar dua kata terakhir Natsu mendadak semangat. Mungkin wanita di sampingnya peramal atau orang pintar! Jika begini tidak akan sulit

"Terkaanmu benar. Aku mencari seorang bernama Lucy Heartfilia, dia penulis favoritku di sebuah website. Memang kenapa?"

"Tidak, aku penasaran karena wajahmu terlihat bingung. Maaf kalau pertanyaanku menyusahkanmu" _apa benar-benar tampak_? Batin Natsu heran. Sepertinya dia sekadar orang baik yang suka menolong

"Apa kamu ... tidak, lupakan saja. Aku malas membahas masa lalu"

"Baiklah. Aku turun duluan. Semoga perjalan tuan menyenangkan"

 _Lagi pula apa yang kupikirkan_? _Mungkin efek karena terlalu banyak membaca cerita fantasi_ , lagi-lagi Natsu kebingungan, entah kenapa masalah Jelly Fernandes mengusik pikiran, sekaligus keberadaan Lucy yang tidak jelas. Dia baru sadar meninggalkan hand phone di meja belajar, wajahnya juga kurang nempel di ingatan. Mengelilingi Crocus tentu pilihan gila. Jadi, tergantung kehendak Tuhan deh.

"Padahal sudah kurencanakan sebaik mungkin ..."

"Harap berhati-hati saat turun. Selamat menikmati perjalanan Anda" tiba lebih cepat dari dugaannya. Natsu melangkahkan kaki malas ke pinggir kereta. Lalu-lalang manusia dan keramaian yang familiar. Dua kota itu tidak jauh berbeda

"Daripada menyesal lebih baik aku menikmatinya"

Ibu memberikan batas waktu hingga sore hari. Natsu mempunyai banyak detik dan menit untuk dibuang percuma. Tau begini dia minta Gray menemani, tapi manusia sok sibuk itu pasti menolak memakai beribu alasan. Mampir ke rumah Lisanna bukan pilihan tepat, jangan sampai pula tertangkap basah olehnya, dilaporkan pada beliau tamatlah riwayat ... membeli roti guna menjanggal perut boleb juga.

"Pak beli roti bakarnya satu!"

"Orang baru ya? Mau rasa cokelat, tawar atau stroberi?"

"Cokelat saja. Aku dapat tiket gratis ke Crocus. Awalnya ingin mencari seseorang, tapi tidak jadi" cerita Natsu memangku tangan di gerobak si penjual. Bisa dibilang dia kehabisan ide buat mengakali rasa bosan

"Tertarik mengunjungi festival di pusat kota? Ada banyak makanan enak di sana" semangat Natsu kembali timbul ke permukaan. Wisata kuliner boleh juga!

Usai membayar, penuh semangat 45 Natsu melesat pergi. Syukurlah dia cukup pintar dan tidak tersesat di kota tetangga. Benar kata si penjual roti, stand makanan berjejer rapi dari selatan ke utara. Namun baru percobaan pertama, naas dia nyaris bertemu Lisanna di salah satu kedai. Sambil melahap sebutir demi sebutir sepasang _onyx_ itu memperhatikan gerak-geriknya. Mungkin ... sedang mencari seseorang?

"Boleh bertanya? Bapak tau anak ini?" foto berukuran 6x5 tersebut disodorkan pada sang penjual, hanya gelengan kepala yang diberikan tanda tidak tau

"Eh ... jarang sekali. Kira-kira siapa ya?" plesetan dari membantu atau mengabaikan. Natsu harus pergi sebelum ketahuan. Urusannya juga tidak penting dipikirkan

Benar-benar sial. Takoyaki saja mana cukup memuaskan lidah? Natsu mengcek isi dompetnya yang menipis, masih cukup untuk membeli tiket pulang dan makan siang, asal jangan kebablasan saja. Mendapati telepon umum di pinggir jalan, ia teringat harus memberi laporan rutin setiap waktu berganti. Siap-siap pasang telinga, tambah dimarahi habis-habisan selama satu jam nonstop.

 _Krek ... krek ... krek ..._

 _Tut ... tut ... tut ..._

"Halo ibu. Ini Natsu, aku lupa membawa hand phone"

"Ibu sudah tau. Ponselmu tertingga, di meja kan? Dasar ceroboh! Lain kali jangan ulangi lagi, ayah dah ibu cemas. Kamu mau pulang kapan?"

"Agak malam boleh? Aku ingin menyaksikan kembang api tahunan di Crocus, bersama Lisanna tentunya" terus berbohong membuat beban di pundak Natsu semakin berat. Dia kesulitan menyuarakan keberatannya atas rencana mereka

"Berhati-hatilah. Di Crocus tidak aman terutama malam hari"

"Uhm! Aku mengerti"

Pukul dua belas, waktu tepat untuk makan siang. Natsu nongkrong di cafetaria dekat telepon umum. Tersisa banyak kursi walau warga lokal maupun turis asing mulai berkeliaran, sebagian memilih ke lestorant atau kedai ramen di sebrang. Pelayan bertubuh mungil datang mendekatinya yang didera lamunan, memberikan beraneka tawaran menu dari hidangan pembuka sampai _dessert_.

"Tulis pesanan Anda di sini. Selamat memilih"

"Satu nasi goreng dan air putih dingin"

"Omong-omong anak SMP bukan? Tubuhmu pendek" memakai renda putih dengan rambut dikepang dua, penampilannya imut. Natsu yang memang menyukai anak kecil kesengsem sejenak

"Umur saya dua puluh tiga tuan ... tunggu sebentar, pesanan Anda akan datang dalam sepuluh menit. Nikmati dulu air mineralnya"

Awalnya Natsu beranggapan dia pacar Jelly, tapi mustahil kalau dipikirkan. Sepiring nasi goreng hangat tersaji di atas telapak putih, langsung dilahap sebanyak tiga sendok besar dalam sekali masuk. Ketenangan di cafetaria terusik, ketika suara yang tidak asing itu bertanya kepada seorang pelayan wanita. Menangkap sinyal bahaya tubuh kekarnys refleks bersembunyi di bawah meja bundar.

"Masih banyak padahal. Sudah mengatwiku anak SMP tidak bayar pula" gerutunya hendak membersihkan sisa makanan. Natsu menarik _stocking_ putih milik pelayan tersebut, berharap agar dia tidak pergi membawa nampan itu ke tempat pembuangan

"Hah ... hah ... aku kaget"

"Tuan bersembunyi dari wanita silver itu? Dia tidah berbahaya kok" iya bagimu ... Natsu meminta balik nasi gorengnya. Syukurlah sempat dicegah sebelum terlambat

"Dia menanyakan foto?"

"Kira-kira. Jenis kelaminnya laki-laki, mengenakan seragam SMP swasta, berambut biru laut dan punya tatto di mata kiri. Jika tuan melihat bisa dilaporkan ke polisi" mirip buronan saja sampai berurusan dengan hukum. Natsu yang kurang peka hanya melanjutkan mengisi perut

Setelah kenyang enaknya pergi kemana? Natsu bertanya pada diri sendiri heran, akibat kedatangan Lisanna satu jam terpangkas habis. Ia menilik ke arah taman kota yang padat pengunjung. Beristirahat di situ bukan pilihan buruk, sekalian menghindar dari terik matahari. Namun tanpa sadar, semilir angin membawa kesadaran pemuda itu terhempas ke alam mimpi. Tertidur nyenyak di bawah pohon rindang, melupakan sejenak Lucy Heartfilia.

 _Sementara Lucy di Magnolia …_

Perlombaan hampir selesai, iris karamelnya tak kunjung menemukan sesosok pemuda di selembar foto, berambut salam bersama seorang teman lain berambut raven. Kalau tidak tau jelas mustahil, padahal sudah dikirimi SMS pagi-pagi pula, sedangkan pidato pembukaan dimulai jam sepuluh. Wanita berbanda kuning menghampiri dengan dua cone es krim di tangan, rasa melon dan cokelat yang ujungnya menetes mengenangi tanah.

"Bagaimana perkembangannya, Lu-chan?"

"Buruk. Aku mencari orang itu berjam-jam dan tidak menemukannya. Omong-omong, boleh kuminta es krim rasa cokelat?" tenggorokan sampai kering, lupa membeli air mineral di mesin penjual. Lucy mendesah sangat pelan, dia putus asa

"Lagi pula dunia ini bukan drama Korea atau karangan di ceritamu. Sebentar lagi jam tiga sore, mau balik? Ta-tapi jika Lu-chan mau …" modus terselubung ya. Meski berseberangan mereka jarang mampir ke Magnolia. Biaya transportasi itu lho, selangit

"Ayo mampir ke pusat kota! Kita belanja baju, makan creps atau apapun"

Jauh lebih baik dibanding galau tidak jelas. Ucapan Levy juga benar menurutnya, mungkin efek gara-gara terlalu sering membaca cerita romantis. Sesampai di pusat kota, mereka melakukan seperti yang kebanyakan wanita sukai, yaitu berbelanja, mengemil atau sekadar berfoto di salah satu pajangan. Jangan lupa dikirim ke facebook dan instragram, tinggal menunggu like dibanjiri komentar! Rata-rata begitu bukan?

"Ehh … sudah jam lima saja. Apa om atau tante mengirim SMS padamu?"

"Katanya mereka menunggu kita di stasiun kereta. Waktu keberangkatan tersisa setengah jam"

"Naik bus keburu kan? Aku tidak mau ditinggal!" beginilah ujung-ujungnya, lupa waktu dan panik setengah mati. Lucy sendiri berjalan santai, entah kenapa dia yakin seruan Levy salah total

"Paling butuh waktu dua puluh menit. Nanti kita lari"

Hanya di awal-awal sih, di akhir justru Lucy berlari paling kencang meninggalkan Levy. Ayah dan ibunya terlihat menunggu di pintu masuk, sambil menyodorkan segelas soda dingin yang dibeli dari Mc Danald. Tepat waktu, mereka tidak ditinggal, bisa pulang ke rumah dengan selamat sentosa. Pemandangan di luar nampak indah. Pepohonan rindang berbalut kembang musim semi, namun bintang utama adalah angin sejuk yang senantiasa menerpa kulit.

Kereta tiba pukul tujuh malam, itupun karena memesan yang ekspress. Levy pamit di air mancur tempat festival berlangsung. Lucy bersama orangtuanya pulang ke kompleks Blue Pegasus. Sesaat mereka melewati taman kota yang sudah sepi, keterkejutan si pirang mengagetkan mereka berdua, padahal tidak ada kejadian aneh atau gentayangan hantu menurut rumor setempat. Tergesa-gesa ia mengeluarkan selembar brosur.

"Acara kembang api, ayah, ibu! Aku ingin melihatnya di sini, boleh ya?" festival dengan lokasi Lucy berdiri terlalu jauh dari jangkauan, apalagi harus berjalan kaki. Berpikir sesaat, mereka berbaik hati memperbolehkan anak beruntung itu menyaksikan

"Jangan lama-lama. Ayah dan ibu menunggumu di rumah paling lambat jam sembilan. Ingat, besok harus sekolah!"

Menyebalkan mengingat besok hari Senin. Lucy berdiri di bawah sorot rembulan, kalau tidak salah mirip di adegan cerita buatannya. Ketika sang wanita menyuarakan setitik kesepian lewat bait puisi. Terdengar menyenangkan untuk dicoba!

 _Antara ruang dan waktu yang memisahkan_.

 _Kemanakah hatinya harus mengembara?_

 _Diombang rindu berujung sesak, dengan retak-retak kecil di telenova._

 _Bab demi bab terlalui,_

 _namun diksimu tak kunjung menemukan wanita kesepian ini_

 _Melewati padang pasir di musim panas._

 _Gundukan bukit hijau di musim semi._

 _Hampar salju di musim dingin._

 _Siksaan angin di musim gugur_ ,

 _t'lah membuatnya menemukan arti cinta_

 _Kemanakah hatinya harus mengembara?_

 _Yakni ke sebuah rumah bernamakan keluarga._

 _Kemanakah hatinya harus berlabuh?_

 _Yakni ke dada pemuda patrian hati kecilmu._

 _Kemanakah hatinya ditemukan?_

 _Yakni di akhir bernama kisah._

 _Sepi bukanlah rasa selain cobaan. Sepi bukanlah cobaan selain rasa._

 _Karena dalam sepi, gadis itu berteduh dalam cadar sendu._

 _Lewat perantara … sampaikanlah surat ini hanya kepadamu, ya kekasih._

"Uhmm … puisinya familiar" Natsu yang terlelap berjam-jam lamanya kembali membuka mata. _Onyx_ itu menangkap wanita pirang bermandikan cahaya rembulan. Meski kurang jelas karena jarak mereka terpaut jauh

"Kemampuanku membaca puisi buruk sekali. Semoga tidak ada yang mendengar"

" _Sudahlah. Aku mesti pulang sebelum kereta terakhir tiba_ "

 _Tap … tap … tap …_

Langkah kakinya terhenti di gerbang keluar. Sekilas tatapan mereka saling bertemu, Natsu sengaja menoleh ke belakang merasa diperhatikan intens, sedangkan Lucy terpaku pada pemuda yang ditelan bayangan gelap itu. Kini bulan berbalik menyoroti mereka berdua, wajah masing-masing terlihat jelas tanpa sedikitpun buram di retina. Bersama-sama sambil menganga lebar, jari telunjuk mengarah ke masing-masing lawan bicara.

"K-kau … pemuda papermint yang menabrakku saat di Magnolia!"

"Wanita pirang waktu itu!"

"Tapi bagaimana bisa kita bertemu?" ucap mereka bersamaan. Rupanya Tuhan merencanakan hal lain

Bersambung …

Balasan review :

Nazu Dragneel : Tiap malam makan jellyku my jelly kan soalnya wkwkw. Lah aku malah melupakan pelajaran toh, boro-boro diingat kecuali pas ulangan. Jadi ajaran itu aku ganti ya /sesat. Thx udah review.

mihawk607 : Tenang tuh udah ketemu, meski Natsu masih ngenes sih. Thx ya udah review.

Fic of Delusion : Kalo hiatus ya aku bikin baru dong /geplak. Ya kalo gak berbelit mah kurang srek aku-nya hahaha, bukan kejar-kejaran lagi udah ketemuan malah. Thx ya udah review.

nuruoko03 : Kok berasa kayak peramal ya bisa nebak-nebak gitu. Aku juga dag-dig-dug kok nunggu balasan dari pembaca, tapi ya gitu ujung-ujung kagak dibales, rapopo deh saya mah. Terus gimana tuh jadian kagak, wkwkw (edisi kepo). Kalo terlalu rumit dan gak ada yang dimengerti (mungkin) boleh kok nanya. Hehehe aku emang suka alur yang rumit, gak terlalu sederhana tapi ngepas buat otak. Thx ya udah review. Tunggu terus lanjutannya.


	7. Chapter 7

Merencanakan? Ini hanya kebetulan belaka. Konyol! Natsu menurunkan jari telunjuknya, merasa familiar dengan wanita pirang tersebut, sedangkan dia membuka hand phone entah melakukan apa. Kembang api melatari mereka berdua yang larut dalam pikiran masing-masing. Festival kembang api menjadi alasan sekarang, bagi Lucy Heartfilia setelah berhasil menemukan pembaca bernama Natsu Dragneel.

Percaya atau tidak, kedua belah pihak adalah asli.

"K-k … k … kau Heartfilia-san author di fandom vocaloid, bukan?" tanya Natsu tak percaya. Dia sangka matanya mengalami ilusi akibat kebanyakan tidur. Namun rembulan maupun sebait puisi tidaklah berbohong!

"Namamu Dragneel-san pembaca setiaku?!" sama-sama menyuarakan rasa terkejut, mereka terdiam sejenak tanpa saling memandang. Jelas malu! Mengingat mereka beda jenis kelamin dan … yang satu punya pacar!

"O-omong … omong … kembang api terakhir sangat indah" lidahnya berusaha mengendalikan canggung. Sekali lagi jemari lentik itu menunjuk, ke arah warna-warni yang menerangi langit gulita. Lucy terpikat sesaat, rasanya lebih menyenangkan karena bersama seseorang

"Argghh … sial! Aku ketinggalan kereta api terakhir!" antara kasihan dan lucu ia mati-matian menahan tawa. Ekspresi terkejut Natsu menggelitik perutnya yang baru diisi segelas soda tiga jam lalu

"Mungkin agak keterlaluan, tetapi kalau kau mau … boleh menginap di rumahku"

"Tentu. Terima kasih banyak"

Pilihan terbaik selain menginap di hotel, dompetnya menipis dan tersisa cukup untuk membeli tiket kereta besok, jika nekat dia harus kehabisan uang lalu meminjam ke Lisanna, setiba di rumah dimarahi habis-habisan karena kebodohan si _silver_ berbohong. Lucy meminta Natsu menunggu di depan gerbang, terlalu bersemangat sampai lupa meminta izin ke orangtua, untung seribu untung diperbolehkan. Entah apa yang dikatakannya, tapi hebat!

"Hey. Bagaimana caramu meyakinkan mereka?" ayah Lucy, Jude Heartfilia terlihat sangar. Sementara sang ibu, Layla Heartfilia dinilai lembut. Natsu pikir akan terjadi perang antar keluarga, yakni dua lawan satu

"Aku bilang saja kamu sahabat pena yang tersesat di Crocus. Sesekali berkilah tidak masalah. Oh iya, kamarmu di sini" orang kaya memang hebat. Natsu dibuat tersanjung oleh ruangan berukuran luas tersebut

"Sekali lagi terima kasih"

"Nikmati mimpimu. Selamat malam"

Jam menunjukkan pukul sembilan tepat. Besok hari Senin dan otomatis, harus berangkat pagi-pagi buta. Membolos tetapi kenaikan kelas di depan mata pun mana berguna? Ibu pasti berteriak bak pedagang tahu bulat berkeliling, tidak hangat melainkan panas, gratis sekaligus membuat tuli sesaat. Bukan Natsu Dragneel jika terlalu memikirkannya, ia memutuskan tidur tanpa membayangkan hal buruk di tanggal esok.

 _Hari Senin jam 04.30 …_

Seakan memasang alaram, Natsu bangun tepat waktu sesuai keinginannya. Ia memutuskan pergi tanpa berpamitan, tak ketinggalan menyertakan surat di meja cokelat jati. Keluar rumah juga dilakukan macam maling professional, yakni melompat dari lantai dua menapak rerumputan hijau di belakang halaman. Bersyukurlah terlahir sebagai calon atlet, terjun ke sana sebatas bermain loncat-loncatan.

"Yosh! Aku pasti tiba di stasiun tepat waktu!" setengah jam tersisa. Natsu cukup percaya diri dengan kemampuan berlarinya

Ibu Lucy baru saja mengcek masuk, setelah dua menit semenjak aksi Natsu dilangsungkan. Sepucuk surat diberikan langsung pada buah hatinya yang setengah sadar. Meski samar-samar ia dapat membaca kalimat per kalimat dengan mata terbuka-menutup.

 _Selain mengucapkan terima kasih, aku tidak tau bagaimana cara membalas budimu. Sesampainya di Magnolia, nanti kukirimkan massage lewat facebook. Kita mengobrol lagi, oke?_

"Padahal bilang jujur ke ibu tidak apa-apa. Kalau sebenarnya Natsu Dragneel itu pacar dunia mayamu"

"Hahaha … ibu bicara apa? Dia punya pacar! Lisanna-chan yang kukenalkan ke ibu tempo hari. Ingat?" cerita Lucy riang sambil menuruni tangga. Bau telur goreng dan sosis panggang memanggilnya ke ruang makan di samping ruang tamu

"Katamu mereka teman masa SMP. Lelaki setampan itu tidak punya pacar justru aneh! Giliranmu kapan?"

"Mungkin sesudah novel baruku dipublikasikan. Daya tarikku kurang kecuali tampang"

"Justru berhati-hatilah. Semakin banyak bermuka dua di sebelahmu nanti"

Membuat novel, ya … Lucy sendiri kepikiran usai kemarin malam bertemu Natsu di taman kota. Sesekali mencoba tidaklah buruk.

 _Di Magnolia 09.00 pagi …_

Mengaret sejam ke rumah, Natsu membeli roti melon yang bersahabat dengan isi dompet, ditemani sekotak susu cokelat seharga lima ratus joul. Sekarang benar-benar kosong tanpa sisa, walau ada tiga koin lima sen bekas kembalian minimarket. Ia mengetuk pintu rumah tiga kali berturut-turut, terlihatlah sosok wanita paruh baya membawa pisau di tangan kanan. Refleks kakinya mundur ke belakang, bahkan berlutut di hadapan beliau.

"Ma-maaf Bu! Aku ketiduran dan tau-tau sudah malam, ja-jadi tidak bisa menghubugimu" sampai di situ saja. Bercerita lebih lanjut maka pisau siap dilayangkan. Natsu yang menangkup tangan di jidat sedikit mengintip, anehnya belum terjadi apa-apa

"Berdirilah. Ibu tidak marah padamu kok. Lisanna memberitau tadi pagi, kamu menginap dan berangkat pagi sekali tanpa pamitan. Ayo masuk dan makan kue. Tetangga sebelah yang memberikan"

"Baiklah …"

 _Penyamaranku terbongkar atau Lisanna mengarang sendiri_? Batin Natsu penasaran. Jarang mendengar wanita itu berbohong, mungkin ada niat terselubung di balik semua ini. Selain membuatnya berhutang maka apa? Dia sengaja memanfaatkan kelemahan tersebut demi mendapat ucapan terima kasih, lalu meminta yang aneh-aneh dan si salam dipaksa menuruti. Berprasangka buruk tentu di larang, namun menilik pelaku ialah bocah _silver_ , tidak mencurigakan.

 _Drttt … drttt … drttt …_

"Halo? Rupanya kamu, tunggu sebentar … Natsu, Lisanna-chan menelponmu cepat angkat!" _apa dia tidak bisa berhenti menganggu sehari saja_? Terpaksa, kue pelangi yang tinggal setengah ditelantarkan sejenak

"Halo. Ada perlu apa menghubungiku?"

"Hanya memastikan keadaanmu baik-baik saja. Jangan lupa belajar, sebentar lagi kenaikan kelas"

"Ya, ya, terima kasih atas perhatian tidak bergunamu. Utamakanlah diri sendiri, Lisanna Strauss yang budiman" barusan Natsu berhasil melontarkan sindiran telak. Senyum kemenangan terukir sesaat sebelum mulut itu berucap pedas

"Sikapmu tidak sopan. Kirimkan SMS minta maaf!"

 _To : Lisanna_

 _Maaf aku terbawa suasana. Selamat hari April mop terlambat sebulan!_

Kapan dia serius menanggapi Lisanna? Sambil menunggu Lucy pulang sekolah, Natsu memutuskan bermain PS di kamar. Setidaknya bisa mengurangi bosan, mumpung bolos lebih baik dimanfaatkan untuk bersenang-senang. Ujian pertama Bahasa Jepang, masih santai, mudah ditangani! Namun melihat jadwal Selasa matematika, mempertimbangkan Gray agar mengajarinya merupakan alternatif terbaik. Tapi … lingkaran berwarna merah di hari Minggu mengsirnakan harapan indah itu.

Lisanna akan datang berkunjung sebelum kenaikan kelas dimulai.

"Mimpi buruk di depan mata …" gumamnya dengan arwah terangkat keluar. Game balap mobil kesukaan Natsu mendadak menyebalkan. Stick pun dilempar ke sembarang arah

"Tapi masih tersisa enam hari. Waktu tenang ini harus kumanfaatkan"

Jadilah rasa risau menghilang. Natsu melanjutkan ke game lain hingga jam dua belas siang, waktunya mengisi perut setelah 'bekerja keras'.

"Besok Senin kau ujian. Pergunakan waktu sebaik mungkin untuk belajar, terutama matematika!" nasihat ibu sembari melahap sepotong kentang rebus. Natsu sekadar mengangguk daripada cari mati. Ingat, wanita mengerikan jika marah

"Hari Minggu ingin mengajak Gray juga? Kalian jarang bersama sejak pisah sekolah"

"Hnnn … boleh"

"Kenapa Natsu? Ibu rasa hubungan kalian bertiga melonggar banyak, tapi tetap bersahabat bukan? Menghabiskan dua tahun bersama tidak sebentar, lho"

"Entahlah. Aku tidak yakin"

Sahabat di masa lalu, sekarang mereka 'bermusahan' walau kurang tepat disebut begitu. Natsu pamit menaiki tangga, dia malas membahas apapun yang berkaitan dengan Lisanna. Hand phone bergetar menandakan satu pesan masuk, terakhir mengirim ketika tiba di Magnolia. Jam 12.30 balasan diberikan Lucy, katanya, 'di sini jam kosong. Aku bosan sekalian mengirim ucapan semangat. Ulangan kenaikan kelasmu minggu depan, kan?'

 _Natsu Dragneel : Ternyata bersamaan ya? Aku ucapkan semangat juga untukmu. Ingin melanjutkan kemana? IPS, IPA atau bahasa?_

 _Lucy Heartfilia : Dengar-dengar dilaksanakan serentak. Terima kasih ya, hehehe … rencananya ke bahasa. Itupun nilaiku harus bagus supaya ayah dan ibu setuju. Kalau Natsu?_

 _Natsu Dragneel : Kudoakan semoga berhasil. Ke IPS saja, aku buruk di matematika, fisika dan kimia. Biologi lumayan. Memang tidak diberikan tugas?_

 _Lucy Heartfilia : Sudah kukerjakan di rumah, hitung-hitung latihan sendiri. Rasanya kemarin seperti mimpi ya, kita benar-benar bertemu di taman kota._

 _Natsu Dragneel : Ya, mengejutkan. Kita belum memanggil nama depan ya? Malah memakai marga diimbuhi –san pula._

 _Lucy Heartfilia : Habisnya aku sangat gugup. Ini kejadian langka bagiku. Maklumlah, pembaca fanfiction tersebar ke berbagai penjuru, kebanyakan jauh paling dekat Lisanna-chan._

 _Natsu Dragneel : Hey … mau telponan tidak? Ada yang ingin kuberitau, mungkin kamu kaget._

 _Lucy Heartfilia : Boleh-boleh saja kalau kamu punya pulsa. Aku jarang pakai dan masa berlakunya habis dua hari lalu._

" _Ya ampun! Kenapa aku deg-degan begini_? _Seperti mau menghubungi pacar saja. Ingat Natsu, kau pernah bicara dengannya. Baru kemarin, ke-ma-rin!_ "

 _Tut … tut … tut …_

"Ha-halo kamu yang di seberang sana. Apa kabar?!" menyadari sapaan anehnya Natsu pundung di pojokan. Lebih mirip penyiar radio dibanding bertegur sapa dengan teman

"Ba-baik! Apa seberang sana sama sepertiku?"

"Uhm, terima kasih telah menanyakannya. Yang ingin kukatakan adalah …"

"Ce-cepat katakan! Aku deg-degan menanti jawabanmu"

"Sebenarnya aku dan Lisanna tidak pacaran. Maaf sudah membohongimu" Natsu lelah mengelak dari kenyataan. Lagi pula jauh lebih baik daripada menimbulkan kesalahpahaman di masa mendatang

"Eh …?"

Bersambung …

Balasan review : (maaf kelamaan update, yang review berkurang drastis)

Fic of Delusion : Sekarang pacar-pacaran hahaha. Thx ya udah review!


	8. Chapter 8

"Eh … kau dan Lisanna-chan tidak pacaran?!" berita apa yang lebih menghebohkan dari ini? Bahkan kelahiran bayi kembar enam dapat dikalahkan hal sepele itu. Natsu merasakan secercah harapan dalam dada, mungkinkah … Lucy juga …

"Y-ya, be-begitulah. Untuk apa kaget? Aku sampai tertular. Su-sudah dulu, kita lanjut di facebook saja" _menimbulkan keributan saat jam kosong, semoga Lucy baik-baik di kelas_ , harap Natsu menutup telepon. Di sana ada teman-temanya, berdoalah agar masalah ini tidak bocor

 _Lucy Heartfilia : Tapi aku tidak mengerti. Kenapa kamu menyampaikannya segala? Ingatlah, hubungan kita sebatas pembaca dan author fanfiction. Kalau sekarang disebut teman, ya?_

 _Natsu Dragneel : Biarkan aku berusaha mengembangkannya! Menjadi sahabat atau someone spesial …_

 _Lucy Heartfilia : Hah?! Someone spesial katamu?! Aku tidak mengerti, tetapi baiklah. Setauku sesuatu yang diketik spontan berasal dari hati._

"Sial … aku keceplosan"

Punggungnya terbaring lemas di pinggir ranjang. Playstation telah ditelantarkan setengah jam terbuang, demi membalas jawaban Lucy yang benar-benar di luar perkiraan, bukankah secara tidak langsung berarti, 'aku memberimu kesempatan menjadikan sahabat atau _someone spesial_ '? Andai kenaikan kelas dapat dilewati semudah mempunyai kekuatan waktu, Natsu ingin merayakan keberhasilan tersebut, pesta semalam suntuk menghabiskan sebotol coca-cola dan empat bungkus keripik!

 _Natsu Dragneel : Terima kasih banyak. Sekarang kamu sedang apa?_

 _Lucy Heartfilia : Bersiap-siap pulang. Akan kuhubungi lagi setelah lima belas menit. Oh iya hampir kelupaan, Lisanna-chan meminta tolong padaku memberitaumu, bahwa dia tidak bisa ke Magnolia karena urusan keluarga._

Kabar terbaik di seluruh dunia, sepanjang masa! Natsu melakukan tiga kali loncat kegembiraan, sampai pesan kedua menghancurkan semua ekspetasi itu. Dia pikir bisa bersantai seharian membaca komik, justru terjadi sebaliknya …

 _Lucy Heartfilia : Lisanna-chan menyuruhmu ke Crocus. Aku diundang lho! Kita belajar sama-sama, oke? Mari berjuang!_

Namun kesedihan di ujung ulu lenyap seketika. Natsu sering belajar kelompok dengan Loke dan Gajeel, teman lainnya yang berbeda kelas tetapi masih tetangga. Ujung-ujung pasti mengobrol, latihan satu soal istirahat satu jam total, kemudian diakhiri beradu balap mobil di playstation atau bermain _game online_ di hanh pdone berakibat kerusuhan. Saat ulangan berlangsung, ternyata mereka cukup pintar untuk mendapatkan nilai delapan puluh.

 _Natsu Dragneel : Pola pikirnya aneh sejak kami saling mengenal. Dia sering membatalkan suatu hal tanpa memberi kabar. Aku dan sahabatku jarang mengajak Lisanna pergi, kami bosan ditipu terus._

 _Lucy Heartfilia : Jadi teringat perkataannya, kira-kira, 'aku ingin memperbaiki kebiasaan buruk suka ingkar janji. Natsu dan Gray sampai kesal'. Apa itu alasan terbesarmu membenci Lisanna-chan?_

 _Natsu Dragneel : Maaf aku belum bisa memberitaumu. Sebenarnya ada tindakan dia yang lebih mengecewakan._

 _Lucy Heartfilia : Jangan dibahas. Omong-omong selama ujian dilaksanakan, aku akan hiatus sementara waktu. Nanti liburan kenaikan kelas ya, punya rencana?_

 _Natsu Dragneel : Keluargaku kurang suka jalan-jalan. Paling menghabiskan sebagian besar waktu di rumah, kuharap bisa sedikit spesial tahun ini._

 _Lucy Heartfilia : Hey. Kau bermain game online bernama Tale Tale? Mau menghabiskan liburan di sana? Katanya ada update terbaru bulan April nanti!_

 _Natsu Dragneel : Iya aku main! Akhir-akhir ini sedang marak si nomor sepuluh bukan? Kudengar dia penipu ulung saentro game. Bertemu dengannya secara tidak sengaja pasti menyenangkan!_

 _Lucy Heartfilia : Benarkah? Hati-hati kau bisa ditipu lho._

 _Natsu Dragneel : Tinggal balas lawan apa susahnya? Dia belum tau seberapa hebat karakterku. Mengalahkan boss lantai bukanlah perkara besar!_

 _Lucy Heartfilia : Dia harus siap-siap dihajar, hahaha …_

Apakah ini yang dinamakan kencan di game online? Loke berulang kali melakukan hal tersebut, namun berujung buruk yakni cewek temuannya ternyata lelaki. Meski begitu, remaja masa muda tidak pernah mengenal arti jera, dia tetap mencari sampai mempelajari jurus gombal segala. Natsu tiada berhenti tersenyum sejak chat mereka berakhir. Guyuran shower mendadak sejuk, ketika airnya masuk ke mulut malah terasa manis.

"Aneh … kapan showerku menghasilkan air gula?"

 _Beginikah rasanya jatuh cinta_? Jantung seakan mau meledak. Nama itu terus berputar dalam pikiranmu, bagai putaran kincir angin di musim semi. Bunga-bunga bermekaran di hati, mengumbar harum cinta yang membuai akal sehat. Natsu teringat deskprsi tersebut di salah satu cerita Lisanna, tidak sesulit dimengerti jika kau ikut merasakan perasaan serupa. Mungkin, dia memang terlalu bodoh memahami definisi cinta.

"Perubahan _mood_ mu drastis sekali. Ibu ingat betul, tadi pagi kamu menyeringai tidak jelas. Di kamar loncat-loncat gembira, kesal kembali lalu menguap. Sekarang mesam-mesem sendiri" cerita beliau diam-diam ikut tersenyum. Di antara semua orang tentu dia yang paling tau

"A-apa iya? Aku merasa sehat kok"

"Tidak perlu disembunyikan. Ceritakan pada ibu bagaimana perkembangan kalian" _maksudnya kemajuan obrolanku dengan Lucy_? Mendadak ia lupa, bahwa keberadaan penulis fanfiksi itu belum diketahui siapapun kecuali Natsu seorang

"Sangat baik! Aku tidak menyangka dia mau menerimaku secepat ini … sedangkan kami jarang berjumpa. Baru pertama kali malah" baiklah. Natsu mulai melantur gara-gara dimabuk cinta. Sebegitu saktinya kah kekuatan misterius itu?

"Pertemuan bulan kemarin meninggalkan kesan bagus ya? Tunggulah di sini, ibu mau membicarakan perihal pertunangan kalian"

"I-ibu ini apa-apaan. Kami … aku mana siap sebelum menyatakan perasaanku!" cepat atau lambat Natsu pasti menyesal. Keteledorannya menimbulkan salah paham besar. Jika tiba-tiba diberi konfirmasi … maka apa reaksi mereka?

"Natsu kau sudah besar!" teriak ibu memeluk putra semata wayangnya. Berlari menghampiri ayah yang asyik membaca rubrik olahraga, mengenai klub bola pemenang liga Spanyol tahun ini. Tentu beliau heran mendadak dihampiri

"Kekhawatiranku sudah lenyap. Kita bisa menyiapkan pertunangan sesudah Natsu jujur terhadap Lisanna. Menunggu tiga tahun juga bukan masalah, terlalu cepat jika diputuskan sekarang"

"Benar katamu. Mereka harus menikmati masa muda dengan kencan"

Makan malam berakhir, Natsu menaiki tangga berbalut sumringah. Ia memutuskan bermain game online sebelum ujian tiba menghadang. Lagi pula dia sudah janjian di grup bersama Loke, Gajeel dan Gray. Jarang anak itu mau-mau saja bermain walau tersisa enam hari mempersiapkan diri. Sisa tiga lain jangan ditanya … mereka berandalan! Usai mengetik ID dan password. Pucuk salamnya celingkuan di sekitar layar komputer mencari ketiga sahabat.

 _Drttt … drttt … drttt …_

 _From : Loke_

 _Maaf Natsu kami offline. Boss lantai lima puluh sudah dikalahkan. Kalau mau nikmatilah waktu bermainmu. Mencari si nomor sepuluh terdengar asyik! Jika ketemu ceritakan ya._

"Kalian benar-benar sialan …" gumam Natsu memutuskan berpindah tempat. Berkeliling sebentar tidak masalah, mungkin bisa mendapatkan teman baru

"Eh … firasatku saja atau ada pemain bernama number ten? Penipu legendaris itukan yang mempermainkan banyak orang?" _dasar bodoh, ini jelas kesempatan langka_! Natsu mati-matian mengejar meski sempat kehilangan jejak. Dia bergerak sangat cepat ibarat maling kelas kakap!

Sambil sibuk memikirkan berbagai kemungkinan, Natsu memutuskan mengcek lokasi baru yang mereka bicarakan di facebook. Dengan mengabaikan segala resiko, ia berhasil menemukan si nomor sepuluh. Tidak ada niat untuk melaporkan atau mengajak berduel, hanya penasaran. Merasa telah membuang waktu, lebih baik berburu monster daripada berdiam tanpa alasan. Tak ketinggalan _screen shoot_ sebagai bukti.

 _NumberTen : Kamu Natsu bukan?_

 _CintaAyamGoreng : Darimana kau tau nama asliku?! Empat tahun bermain identitasku rahasia tau!_

 _NumberTen : Ah ya … aku Lucy Heartfilia. Auhtor yang kamu kagumi._

 _CintaAyamGoreng : Siapa sangka kamu adalah penipu ulung itu … aku lihat kau dikejar dua guild sekaligus. Mereka yang terkuat di game bukan?_

 _NumberTen : Ya … untung berhasil kabur. Sebenarnya aku iseng, tetapi jadi keterusan. Tiga minggu lalu tidak sengaja tertangkap seorang pemain pro, karena itulah jadi dikejar habis-habisan. Hukum karma memang ada …_

 _CintaAyamGoreng : Hahaha … tidak apa-apa. Nikmatilah masa mudamu. Kalau sudah menikah nanti sulit lho bermain game online._

 _NumberTen : Benar juga katamu. Omong-omong tempat barunya indah. Andai di Crocus ada pohon berdaun warna-warni dan dekat rumah, setiap hari ke sana bukan masalah besar._

" _Screen shot … screen shoot …_ " gumam Natsu heboh menekan tombol F12. Foto kesekian kali setelah bermain empat tahun lamanya. Namun malam itu berbeda, ada Lucy Heartfilia yang menemani walau dalam bentuk virtual

"Dunia maya sekalipun entah kenapa terasa indah …"

 _Connection is failed. Close it._

 _Yes_

Tidak sampai tulisan terkutuk itu menganggu kedamaian mereka. Natsu mencoba _log in_ kembali, tetapi sudah percobaan ke lima masih gagal. Kemungkinan besar _maintenance_ atau yang terburuk … terjebak di map baru sampai bulan April, yaitu peresmian rilis diumumkan _website_. Sedangkan sekarang awal Maret dan ujian berakhir hari Kamis. Selama dua minggu ke depan dia harus apa? Mungkin ditertawakan Gajeel dimeriahkan Loke.

 _Lucy Heartfilia : Aku lupa tempatnya masih diuji coba. Kita terpaksa menunggu bulan April, sekitar akhir minggu. Rencanaku gagal total ya …_

 _Natsu Dragneel : Kita bisa membicarakan banyak hal, seperti acara kumpul bersama teman, membahas fanfiction, aktivitas sehari-hari, apapun boleh asalkan kamu lawan bicaraku._

 _Lucy Heartfilia : Hey Natsu. Aku rasa kau sedang dimabuk cinta. Semoga sukses, oke? Mau mencoba simulasi kencan 30 hari? Dengar-dengar banyak yang berhasil._

 _Natsu Dragneel : Maksudmu lewat sosial media? Kurasa tidak buruk. Sesekali coba yang antimainstream hahaha …_

 _Lucy Heartfilia : Sampai jumpa besok. Sudah jam sembilan tepat. Ibu marah-marah dari lantai bawah. Kau tau? Beliau mirip beruang raksasa ketika mengamuk! Aku duluan. Jangan tidur malam-malam._

 _Natsu Dragneel : Hahaha … mimpi indah Lucy!_

Hari Senin sangat menyenangkan, rasa benci mendadak hilang seharian berlalu. Natsu mengikuti Lucy meski jam bebasnya tersisa banyak. Dia ingin bermimpi mengenai sebuah kisah indah, di mana tuan putri dan pangeran saling mencintai tanpa dibatas jarak. Ia memejamkan mata, mengumpulkan rasa lelah menjadi kantuk yang membawa pergi ke alam bawah sadar.

" _Jikalau diriku seorang pujangga, akan kugambarkan rasa cinta ini lewat sebait puisi. Mensyairkan setiap namamu melalui serangkai rima yang dipilin benang merah"_

 _Di bawah sinar matahari mereka berlari. Melawan angin musim semi yang menyentuh lembut tetesan peluh itu. Dengan tertidur di hamparan rumput hijau, menikmati selewa masa muda penuh warna pelangi._

" _Bahkan mentari sekalipun, tidak bisa mengalahkan gemilangnya dirimu di mataku. Sepasang onyx yang dibutakan sosok seorang wanita, tiada lain Lucy Heartfilia sendiri"_

 _Maka … lewat takdir yang mempersatukan janji mereka. Kedua bibir itu membagi kasih sama besarnya. Pohon rimbun di tengah padang rumput pun menjadi, saksi bisu yang menangis haru dengan mengugurkan dedaunan hijau tua, sekaligus ikut menari bahagia diajak semilir angin bertempo lambat._

 _Kriingg … kriingg … kriingg …_

 _CKLEK!_

Mimpi yang bahkan terlalu indah untuk dilupakan. Natsu mengelus lembut bibirnya, satu hari terlewati namun tetap melekat jelas, moment di mana mereka berciuman …

"Ya ampun … sejak aku puitis begitu?!"

Ahahaha … cinta memang lucu kau tau?

 _Hari Minggu …_

Besok ujian pertama dilaksanakan serentak. Natsu mempersiapkan tas hijaunya yang diisi buku bahasa Jepang. Kali ini ibu ikut bersama seorang teman lama, semasa SMA di mana beliau dinobatkan sebagai wanita tercantik. Mereka menaiki kereta pukul delapan pagi, dan lagi-lagi ia dipaksa menahan mual, sambil didongengi cerita masa lampau saat orangtuanya mengenal satu sama lain. Ah, tentu menyenangkan meski pusing melanda.

"Cepat sedikit turunnya. Setelah ibu mengantarmu ke rumah Lisanna, kami akan jalan-jalan sebentar di pusat kota. Duduk manis dan tunggu hingga selesai, mengerti?" pasti lama jika menyangkut dua ibu-ibu berbelanja baju diskon

"Uhm! Aku masuk dulu. Ibu nikmati saja perjalananmu bersama tante Grandine"

Aneh. Waktu berjalan terlalu cepat. Natsu ingat betul, dia berangkat jam tujuh dan tiba pukul sembilan. Apa benar kereta ekspres sehebat kata orang-orang? Rintangan sesungguhnya terletak di depan mata. Lisanna berlari riang memeluk sang sahabat, mengajak masuk ke ruang tamu di mana Lucy bergabung untuk belajar bersama. Rasa malas menguap seketika, melihat pujaan hati duduk santai di atas _tatami_. Keluarga Strauss memang penganut aliran Jepang kuno.

"Sebelumnya aku punya rekaman bagus, mau dengar?" tawar Lisanna menyalakan hand phone. Natsu yang masa bodoh sekadar mengikuti kata Lucy

"Boleh, boleh. Memang rekaman apa?"

 _E .. eto … Lisanna, a-aku menyukaimu! Maukah kau menjadi pacarku?_

"I-itu suaraku!" kaget setengah mati Natsu beranjak bangkit. Segelas air putih bergelinding di meja cokelat, isinya tumpah membanjiri

Lagi-lagi cobaan datang.

Bersambung …

Balasan review :

Aimi Uchiha Dragneel : Oke deh pasti kok. Tuh udah ditambahin, next chapter bakal lebih mantep lho. Thx ya udah review.

nuruko03 : Oke deh pasti dilanjut kok. Thx ya udah review.

Fic of Delusion : Kencan2an nih wkwkw. Thx ya udah review.

Ruri : Sama author juga sebel sama Lisanna, sok ngaku pacar gitu, eh tau-tau malah punya bukti dia! Hahaha, itu ciri-ciri wajar kalo orang baru pertama kalinya jatuh cinta. Oke thx ya udah review. Thx juga buat pujiannya.


	9. Chapter 9

Ini 'pencurian', pelanggaran privasi! Natsu hendak marah, jika Lisanna tidak terlanjur besar kepala membanggakan rekaman amatirannya pada Lucy. Lengkuk bibir wanita itu kikuk, sesekali menengok pada si salam yang termenung. Mereka didongengi mengenai cerita dua tahun silam, bahwa dia benar-benar menyatakan perasaan, dengan wajah bersipu malu dan bulu kuduk menegang. Selain pura-pura tertawa harus apa?

"O-omong-omong … suaranya lucu saat direkam" pujian yang Lucy lontarkan membuat hati Natsu memerah, bahkan sengaja pamer lewat seulas _grins_ berhadiahkan deretan gigi putih. Kapan dia pernah memuji?

"Kalau sekarang sudah lebih berat. Aku berharap kau memandangku polos seperti dulu" melipat dahi heran pernyataan tersebut didengarkan. Menggaruk kepala yang tidak gatal, ia melampiaskan segala tanda tanya

"Tapi Lisanna-chan, kenapa kamu memperdengarkannya? Aku hanya orang asing. Mau kalian pacara atau tidak bukanlah urusanku. Ji-jika bertunangan … kuucapkan selamat ya"

"Terima kasih banyak, Lucy! Aku tak menyangka akan mendapat selamat secepat ini" _jadi kau mau berkata, kami bertunangan cepat atau lambat, begitu_?! Batin Natsu menepuk jidat kesal. Ya Tuhan … Lisanna semakin keterlaluan!

"Ka-karena pembacaku berbahagia, aku turut merasakannya juga. Kapan direncanakan?" _CUKUP! Kumohon berhentilah_ … jemari kekar itu meremas dada bagian kiri. Sakit. Udara sebanyak apapun tak berarti selain sesak

"Entahlah. Orang tua kami masih berdiskusi"

"Argghhh … akhhh …" merintih kesakitan. Natsu berhasil mengundang cemas dari dua wanita di hadapannya

"Kenapa Natsu? Nafasmu sampai patah-patah"

"Maaf. Aku ingin ke toilet sebentar"

Sepanjang perjalanan, punggung tangannya setia menyentuh bagian dahi. Tidak panas justru dingin, tetapi jantung Natsu berdebar dua kali lebih cepat seakan mau meledak. Kalau periksa ke dokter pasti dikatai aneh. Laporan ditertawakan ibu yang menitihkan air mata segala. Ia berbelok tujuan ke halaman belakang rumah. Banyak-banyak menghirup udara segar sembari menenangkan pikiran.

Andaikata mahakarya Tuhan kurang satu guratan. Mungkin bahkan pasti paru-parunya sudah meledak.

"Terakhir kali main ke sini sepuluh tahun lalu, ya …" kenangan memang ada untuk diingat. Sayang, Natsu terlalu malas mengingat tiap seratnya dibubuhi dengan Lisanna. Dia lagi, dia lagi …

"Eh? I-itu … aku sengaja menghampirimu karena tak kunjung balik. Kita belajar bersama bukan? Ju-jujur, seumur hidup mempunyai teman … belum pernah kurasakan" suara lembut Lucy yang memenuhi saraf otaknya. Natsu menoleh ke belakang cepat

"Ma … ma … maaf membuatmu khawatir! Ka-kau tau? Dulu aku sering bermain di … di depan rumah Lisanna. A-ayahnya sangat galak mirip raksasa mengaung! Ibu selalu minta maaf, la-lalu menjewer telingaku sampai merah!"

"O … oh … begitu. Aku baru tau kamu pernah tinggal di … Crocus …" cukup lama Lucy menjeda kalimatnya. Pucuk salmon itu sebatas mengangguk pelan. Hanya bermain di depan rumah karena luas dan aman

"Setahun kemudian kami pindah ke Magnolia. Na-namun a-aku be … belum mengenal Lisanna! Jadi … jangan risau" menutup mulut malu, Natsu mencerna baik-baik apa yang diucapkannya barusan. _Memang apa hakku sehingga berkata demikian_?!

"Tenang saja! Wajahku murung bukan karena ceritamu. Kalian cocok menjadi kekasih. Aku mengakuinya" berluap gumam di ujung mulut. Ia sadar kesulitan mengekspresikan diri di depan Lucy

"Kembalilah ke ruang tamu. Katakan pada Lisanna aku ingin berkeliling di sekitar kompleks. Setengah jam kemudian, kita bertemu di pinggir sungai, ya?"

"Uhm … baiklah"

Mencegat juga haknya dikantongi jarak mereka. Lucy melambaikan tangan singkat. Natsu melompati pagar putih berlari sembarang arah, dengan pikiran tercerai-berai ke setiap ruas udara. Dia tidak mau ke lokasi pertemuan cepat-cepat, berniat pergi ke beberapa tempat guna membentuk setitik kenangan. Setahun sebelum perasaan benci menjalar. Mereka bertiga sempat mampir ke Crocus, menikmati liburan kelulusan yang berlangsung dua bulan setengah.

 _Tap … tap .. tap …_

"Gang ini …" tempat insiden terjadi, di mana Jelly Fernandes terlibat bersama sekumpulan preman, dengan tokoh utama Lisanna Strauss, antagonis. Meski samar-samar, Natsu ingat melihatnya ditemani Gray

 _Flashback …_

 _Es krim menetes di bawah teriknya matahari. Rasa vanilla yang berganti pahit, begitupun cokelat seakan kehilangan gula. Natsu dan Gray menyaksikan dari kejauhan, kekejaman seorang Lisanna terhadap rakyat melarat. Sebutlah, orang kaya tak berperikemanusiaan._

 _BRAKK!_

" _Maaf kak … aku terburu-buru ke supermarket"_

" _Tidak masalah jika dikejar waktu, tetapi … kalau jalan harus liat-liat dong, bocah biru" raut Lisanna yang mengerikan. Wajah manisnya berubah sangar bak harimau menerkam mangsa. Macam orang bodoh Natsu terperengah di tempat_

" _Sa … sakit … maaf kak … aku minta maaf … maaf … maaf … maaf!"_

 _Entah berapa kali dia mengucapkannya, erangan demi erangan memenuhi gendang telinga Natsu. Suara nyaris habis sekalipun Lisanna lupa cara mengampuni. Kenapa mesti setega itu? Kenapa sampai melemparkan lembaran uang yang terbang bebas di udara? Ke ... napa …_

 _End flashback …_

"Sial! Kepalaku mendadak sakit jadinya" seru Natsu mendengus kesal. Menendang tempat pembuangan yang dipenuhi sampah organik maupun non organik. Kenangan buruk itu terhenti di sana. Bagaimana satu babak terlewati, dia bagai terserang amnesia

Tanpa mempedulikan tatapan orang. Natsu melangkahkan kaki ke pinggir sungai yang terletak di kompleks perumahan lain. Sepasang _onyx_ itu nanar memandangi jernihnya air. Pantulan wajah sendiri menyiratkan rasa lelah akibat dipaksa mengingat. Tau-tau mereka bertiga pulang ke Magnolia, bahkan masih bersanda gurau melahap onigiri di kereta! Dia kurang tau nasib korban, masuk rumah sakit kah, terluka atau baik-baik saja,

semua merupakan misteri.

"Kenapa dia lama ya?"

 _Sementara Lucy di rumah Lisanna …_

Dentingan jam merambat pelan di udara. Lucy asyik menuliskan jawaban soal di buku catatan, terkadang mengetuk pensil bingung dan lanjut menorehkan. Mengarang merupakan kegiatan kesukaanya. Banyak hal yang ingin dituliskan hingga kertas tak sanggup lagi menampung. Menunjuk angka dua belas tepat, pipit si burung kuning keluar-masuk diiringi dentuman dua benda saling bertabarkan. Merdu memang, membentuk serangkai harmoni indah memanjakan telinga.

 _Tik … tok … tik … tok …_

"Lisanna-chan. Tidakkah kau merasa aneh karena Natsu belum balik?" tangannya berhenti menulis. Lucy teringat wajib menemui Natsu di pinggir sungai

"Benar juga. Aku melupakan keberadannya akibat terlalu seru mengarang"

"Biar aku susul, oke? Lisanna-chan di sini saja menunggu kabar"

Beterima kasihlah, pada kicau buatan pipit si burung penunggu. Lucy membuka ponselnya di tengah berlari ke kompleks tetangga. Ala professional mengetik meski dikejar waktu. Satu balasan masuk lewat facebook, Natsu menanti di bawah pohon sakura kebanggaan wali kota Crocus. Pertama-tama ia mengatur nafas, bahkan ketika disuruh guru memaksimalkan kecepatan, belum pernah selelah ini seumur hidup.

"Kau terlambat lima belas menit" ternyata seorang Natsu bisa perhitungan. Sandal jepitnya menuruni lereng perlahan. Berdiri bersampingan mereka memandang takjub keindahan hulu sungai, diselimuti yang mengetuk-ngetuk lisan si salam

"Se … sebenarnya aku ingin … mengatakan sesuatu"

"Berhentilah gelagapan! Ka-karena kau aku tertular tau"

 _DING!_

 _Natsu Dragneel : Pemandangannya indah ya. Dulu aku sering ke sini setelah pulang dari gereja, bermain air dan pulang sampai sore hari._

 _Lucy Heartfilia : Kukira kau mau mengatakan apa. Tempat ini kesukaanku sejak SD. Jika ada masalah pasti kemari, lalu perasaan lega seketika. Apa di Magnolia ada tempat seajaib itu?_

 _Natsu Dragneel : Banyak … sangat bahkan … aku paling suka berkunjung ke padang rumput di pinggir kota. Meski jauh dan dihalangi hutan, kujamin tempatnya indah hingga kau terpesona._

 _Lucy Heartfilia : Benarkah? Ajak aku ke sana liburan kenaikan kelas nanti. Ini janji antara kita, oke?_

 _Natsu Dragneel : Janji ini spesial. Aku pasti menepatinya tanpa perlu diingatkan. Oh iya kamu paling suka apa?_

 _Lucy Heartfilia : Hmmm … banyak, tapi yang istimewa hanya satu, ketika kita mengobrol lewat sosial media dan bertemu di dunia nyata. Kau pembaca sekaligus komentaror terbaik. Ketulusanmu dapat kurasakan walau berjauhan._

 _Natsu Dragneel : Apa-apaan itu? Kau meniru kesukaanku, hahaha …! Terkadang aku tidak mengerti kenapa bisa menyukai karyamu. Aneh tapi nyata. Nyata tapi aneh._

 _Lucy Heartfilia : Kau tau? Aku menyukaimu sebagai pembaca yang baik. Terima kasih telah meluangkan waktumu untuk membacanya._

 _Natsu Dragneel : Teruslah menulis. Aku menunggu novelmu terbit di toko buku._

 _Lucy Heartfilia : Mungkin butuh waktu lama demi mempersiapkannya. Terlebih kalau ditolak pihak penerbit, aku harus mengirim ulang atau membuat naskah baru jika tidak dikembalikan._

 _Natsu Dragneel : Di salah satu ceritamu tertulis, 'manusia terlemah adalah mereka yang mudah menyerah', tetapi aku tau kamu berbeda. Aneh itu artinya spesial._

 _Natsu Dragneel : Hey … sekarang tatap wajahku. Kali ini serius._

Manisnya karamel bertumpang tindih _onyx_ setajam elang. Mereka saling memandang dalam waktu yang lama, detik berganti menit yang kala itu langit dibungkus atap biru cerah. Natsu memangkas jarak di antara mereka, meter, centi bahkan inchi. Lucy berdiri anteng menikmati semilir angin memainkan rambut. Dia serius sesuai perkataannya, lekat-lekat menatap wajah nan ayu itu dengan perasaan campur aduk.

"Se-sebenarnya aku …" memaksakan diri memasang tampang datar. Natsu terus menghantam objek di depan mata sampai lupa daratan. Lucy mendorong wajah si salam menjauh. Mereka terlalu dekat sampai nafas masing-masing terasa

"Aku …"

"I-iya?"

"Aku …"

"Cepat bilang! Ta-tatapanmu membuatku risih …"

"Itu … itu … a-aku sebenarnya …"

"Ah ya …?"

"AKU SAKIT PERUT! DI MANA TOILET?!"

"Di-di sana …" telunjuknya mengarah ke bilik berjarak dua meter. Natsu berlari terbirit-birit sambil mengenggam hand phone di tangan kanan

"Ahahaha … kau ini …"

Drama yang berubah menjadi komedi ala remaja kasmaran.

Bersambung …

Balasan review : (maaf jika update lama. Author jomblo ini menunggu review)

Aimi Uchicha Dragneel : Hahaha, ternyata Natsu emang pernah nembak dulu. Oke ikutin terus dan jangan lupa review. Thx ya.

Fic of Delusion : Ada atuh, selama ini fanfic aku bebas berbuat apapun. Thx ya udah review wkwkw.


	10. Chapter 10

Mereka pulang setelahnya. Ketika jam menunjukkan pukul satu siang, waktu mengisi perut. Lisanna siap menghujam dengan pertanyaan, "kenapa kau lama menjemput Natsu?", "apa berkeliling butuh satu jam lebih?". Namun semua itu digubris menggunakan sebuah jurus, senyum tulus, begitu sumringah merekah entah bermaksud apa. Ya, dia juga kurang peduli. Usai istirahat sejenak lanjut belajar.

"Tadi aku mengunjungi gang yang kita lewati dulu. Masih sama seperti dulu." Ucap Natsu menyinggung topik setahun lalu. Suara ujung pensil terdengar patah. Lisanna sedikit menggeram.

"Banyak sampah dan sekumpulan preman?"

"Mereka tidak ada di sana. Mungkin sedang mencari mangsa. Nada bicaramu tinggi sekali. Santai saja." Mereka tak sadar, wajah Lucy yang terlihat paling tegang. Atmosfer di sekitar mencengkam gara-gara topik itu

"Maaf. Aku sedang sensitif"

"Daripada dilanjut, lebih baik kita bicarakan yang lain. Kalian kenal sejak kapan?" Lenggang dipecahkan sejenak oleh pertanyaan Lucy. Keantusiasan Lisanna terlihat jelas.

"Kelas satu SMP. Awalnya kami bertemu di MOS. Ada Gray juga, mereka sering bertengkar. Pernah karena roti sampai ribut di lorong. Para guru kesulitan melerai. Pulang-pulang dimarahi." _Hafal betul dia_ , batin Natsu masih asyik menulis.

"Hahaha... Tapi Natsu orang baik, kok. Bahkan beberapa kali dia menasihatiku. Bisa kusebut pembaca terbaik." Entahlah kapan, mendengarnya yang disebut-sebut pamer gigi bangga. Terkesan seperti, "kesayangan".

"Sayang belum punya pacar." Imajiner indah itu runtuh seketika. Maksud Lisanna adalah, "kau tidak butuh jika punya tunangan". Meski belum pasti kapan dilaksanakan.

Matahari tumbang di kaki barat, barulah Natsu pamit pulang pada tante, juga anaknya. Lucy mengantar ke stasiun, sekalian membeli _snack_ di minimarket terdekat. Jadilah topik hari ini membicarakan dia, "siapa perempuan cantik itu?", "kapan kalian kenalan?". Mau tidak mau bicara jujur, bahwa mereka sempat kenalan di sosial media, walau beliau kurang peduli dan mengangguk paham. Obrolan ibu-ibu dirasa jauh lebih menyenangkan.

"Natsu. Apa kau menyukai cewek bernama Lucy?" Pertanyaan yang menghujam ulu hatinya keras. Natsu menggaruk kepala salah tingkah. Bilang iya takut dikomentari pedas. Bilang tidak membohongi diri sendiri.

"Bi-biasa saja. Kami teman baik"

"Baguslah. Tadinya ibu mau menyuruhmu sedikit menjaga jarak. Bisa gawat kau jatuh cinta sebelum bertunangan. Jangan kecewakan pihak Lisanna, paham?"

"Uhm! Aku mengerti"

Kan, benar... Natsu orang kedua yang paling mengerti ibu setelah ayah. Perangai, kebiasaan, kesukaan, dia tau meski suka melanggar. Topik berpindah ke belajar kelompok, tak jauh dari pertanyaan, "bagaimana? Ada kemajuan?", lalu dijawab singkat semacam, iya, iya dan iya, agar berhenti ditanyai. Secara tidak langsung, anak itu agak sebal karena Lucy langsung ditolak. Kalau kenalan, pasti beliau tau siapa yang baik atau bu…. Ah, sudahlah.

"Omong-omong. Kapan Natsu-chan dan Lisanna-chan tunangan?" Tante Grandine selalu memakai suffix tersebut sejak dia kecil. Awal-awal, sih, biasa saja, menanggapi, "iya" sambil nyengir lebar. Sekarang tidak

"Masih direncanakan. Nanti datang, ya. Natsu pasti senang dapat restu darimu."

"Waktu berlalu cepat. Dulu masih setinggi kaki tante, sekarang melebihi malah! Tidak kurus kerempeng. Badannya atletis. Juara tanding bakset. Kau mendidik anakmu dengan sangat baik."

"Meminang Lisanna juga keberuntungan! Aku bersyukur telah memasukkannya ke SMP Fairy Tail, bukan Lamia Scale. Dia pun punya Gray."

Tawa renyah yang terdengar sayup-sayup di tengah keramaian. Natsu didera lamunan, terduduk lesu bersandarkan jendela persegi. Dia juga berpikiran sama, bisa mempacari wanita _multitalent_ , terkenal di seluruh Magnolia, tetangga, anak kecil bahkan tukang sayur tau siapa Lisanna Strauss, anak pengusaha terkenal sekaligus penulis novel remaja dan model majalah. Kegemilangannya hanya bertahan sesaat. Hancur berkeping-keping berkat insiden setahun lalu.

Seorang anak malang menjadi korban dengan Natsu dan Gray yang tidak berdaya.

"Arghhh…. Kenapa aku terus memikirkannya?"

"Kepalamu pusing? Mual? Ibu ambilkan minyak kayu putih. Aduh, di mana ya?"

"Tidak perlu. Aku bisa menahannya sampai tiba di Magnolia. Ibu, jika semisal Lisanna pernah melakukan kejahatan pertama, menurutmu bagaimana?" Bariton itu bergetar hebat sewaktu bertanya. Begitu aneh hingga kertu di dahi beliau terlihat jelas

"Ditangkap polisi tentunya. Mabuk kendaraanmu sangat parah. Berhalusinasi begini. Sepulang ke rumah istirahat yang cukup, oke? Jangan main game."

"Iya…."

Penyakit kambuhan yang menyebalkan. Sepanjang perjalanan Natsu tertidur lelap. Sampai mereka tiba di stasiun terakhir pukul enam sore. Setidaknya lebih baik dibanding bergoyang dangdut di kereta. Nekad melintas walau rek sedikit mengalami kerusakan. Mereka berpamitan dengan Grandine di pusat air mancur. Berjalan kaki menuju rumah yang diakhiri helaan nafas panjang, lega sekaligus lelah.

"Sejak kapan sofa begitu empuk?"

"Mandi dan makan malam dulu!" Sayang kesadaran tidak mau menunggu lagi. Natsu tidur meski banyak melakukannya di kereta, tiga jam nonstop pula. Ibu menggeleng kepala pelan. Dia tetap anak kecil yang mesti diawasi.

"Ayah. Tolong gendong Natsu ke kamarnya. Di sini dingin, dia bisa masuk angin." Tanpa perlu disuruh dua kali. Perintah dilaksanakan sebelum spatula melayang.

Sudah SMA pun masih digendong. Kasih orangtua memang selalu sepanjang masa, kecuali pacar, putus-menyambung.

 _Keesokan harinya…._

Bangun-bangun ia terkejut, sudah berpindah dari sofa ke ranjang dalam sekejap. Natsu berlari girang, hendak pamer pada ayah dan ibu, macam bocah usia lima tahun memberitau, kehebatan mainan bisa bicara di sebuah televisi. Aktivitas sarapan terhenti sesaat. Roti kembali menganggur di piring, sepasang sepuh itu bertanya-tanya dalam hati, "ada apa?". Lagi pula genteng rumah sudah diperbaiki, kamarnya kering, kok.

"Meteor jatuh menimpa rumah?" Terka ayah melantur.

"Cetak Bahasa Jepangmu tertinggal di rumah Lisanna?!" Ibu khawatir setengah mati.

"Burung pelangi di _Birdland_?" Dongeng yang terkenal sepuluh tahun lalu. Meski popularitasnya belum menurun ditelan zaman.

"Hand phonemu terjatuh dan rusak?"

"Kalau begitu ayah tidak mau memperbaikinya! Pasti modus minta dibelikan HP baru."

"Bukan… itu… dengarkan dulu. Ayah. Ibu. Aku bisa teleportasi! Kemarin, 'kan' tertidur di sofa, tau-tau sudah pindah ke ranjang. Hahahaha…. Ini keren! Jika kuceritakan ke Gray, Loke dan Gajeel mereka pasti tercenang." Lalu menertawaimu bodoh, tamat.

"Ya ampun…. Kami kira apa! Cepat sarapan dan ganti baju. Kau sudah mandi belum?"

"Tunggu sebenar. Sisakan telur dadar untukku!" Menghilang ke kamar mandi. Natsu siap jebar-jebur ala koboi. Mungkin pembagian waktunya dua menit membasuh diri dan semenit keramas.

"Anak kita masih polos, ya." Di balik koran mingguannya, ayah menunjukkan senyum tipis. Ibu mengelus dada bersyukur, "untunglah keluarga Strauss mau menerima Natsu kami yang bodoh".

Menghabiskan dua lembar roti dan telur dadar, Natsu berangkat ke sekolah penuh semangat demi menuntaskan ujian pertama. Tak lupa ia menceritakan 'kejadian aneh' tersebut. Membuat teman belakangnya tertawa terbahak-bahak, sakit perut. Gray menyeka air mata di ujung. _Padahal sudah mau ujian, tapi kelakuannya masih ada-ada saja_ , yang ditertawakan justru mengerucutkan bibir sebal. _Lagi serius kok main-main_?

"Ehem! Menurutku Natsu, om pasti memindahkanmu ke kamar atas perintah tante. Jangan kebanyakan berkhayal. Selesai ujian saja." Canda Gray menatap remeh. Ia menidurkan kepala malas, _benar juga sih_! Mengiyakan dalam hati.

"Kali ini aku serius! Gray. Akan kutembak Lucy setelah kenaikan kelas berakhir."

 _Uhuk… uhuk…._

Tersedak ludah sendiri akibat kaget, Gray memicingkan sepasang _dark blue_ -nya, menginterogasi. Pucuk salam Natsu mengangguk cepat tiga kali, kode bahwa dia tidak bercanda. Entah kabar baik atau buruk, kalau dipisahkan mungkin begini, menurut keegoisan : ayan dan ibu pasti kesal mendengarnya, sedangkan hari nurani : baguslah! Lucy benar-benar menjadi _someone special_ -mu. Jadi, harus menuruti yang mana?

"Su-sudah kau pikirkan matang-matang?"

"Uhm! Ternyata aku memang menyukainya. Setiap hari kepikiran, apa lagi ketika kami menghabiskan waktu bersama. Kalau saat ulangan nanti tanganku menuliskan isi chat kita bagaimana?" _Hoi, hoi, kau berlebihan_! Tapi Gray sangat senang.

"Lakukan yang menurutmu benar. Jangan mundur meski ditolak, oke?"

"Siap laksanakan, boss! Oh iya, pulang sekolah tolong ajari aku matematika, boleh? Sekali saja, setidaknya mendapat nilai delapan puluh."

"Tentu. Omong-omong aku punya kabar baik, yaitu…."

 _Ding… dong… ding… dong…._

Bel masuk berbunyi. Ucapan Gray terpaksa dihentikan. Natsu melambaikan tangannya berjalan ke lantai tiga, ruang tempat melaksanakan ujian. Kelas mereka dipisah berdasarkan nomor absen. Jika tidak, dia pasti minta jawaban di hari kedua. Serentak dilaksankan pukul 7.30, para murid siap menghadapi rintangan terakhir dengan harapan nilai terbaik.

 _Pulang sekolah…._

Janjian di depan kelas Gray. Mereka berangkat ke rumahnya di lain jalan. Gajeel dan Loke tidak ikut, mereka sudah mengikuti kursus matematika di Ultear-sensei, guru "beruang ganas". Sesuai julukannya, beliau galak terlebih jika ada murid yang belum menyelesaikan soal, dalam tenggang waktu terbatas, dua menit. Namun terbukti ampuh untuk menaklukkan matematika, subjek tersulit di ujian.

Siapa peduli. Mau murid-muridnya mendapat nilai seratus bahkan seribu sekalipun. Natsu enggan bertemu tante Ultear, salah satu teman ibu.

"Inilah yang dinamakan tidak tau bersyukur. Tante Ultear teman ibumu, bukankah jadi lebih enak kalau bertanya atau apa?" Tanya Gray heran. Kalau dia kurang pandai sudah pasti les ke sana. Lagi pula telah teruji kebenarannya

"Sewaktu berumur enam tahun. Tante Ultear paling suka mencubit pipiku. Rasanya sakit tau! Jadi, aku menyuruh ibu bilang, 'Natsu sudah dewasa dan tampan', supaya berhenti dianggap anak kecil."

"Hahaha…. Kelakukanmu masih seperti bocah kok. Wajah juga tambah manis bukan tampan." Pujian yang membuat Natsu merinding. _Gray bukan pengidap LGBT, 'kan? Kenapa saat mengatakannya dia senyum-senyum sendiri_?

"Berhenti bahas tante Ultear. Aku tidak mengerti soal nomor lima."

"Caranya…."

Tak terasa matahari siap tenggelam di ufuk barat. Natsu mengucapkan terima kasih sebelum pamit. Asyik mengobrol di _facebook_ dengan Lucy menemani perjalanan pulang. Sekarang dia yang tertular penyakit gila Gray, yakni senyum-senyum sendiri tanpa alasan jelas, walau penyebabnya sudah pasti, karena layar hand phone yang menyala terus menunjukkan satu pesan masuk.

 _Natsu Dragneel : Eh. Aku punya kejutan, lho! Habis ujian berakhir nanti kuberitau deh._

 _Lucy Heartfilia : Kuharap cepat selesai. Penasaran berat! Tadi bisa tidak mengerjakan soalnya? Guruku kejam memberi yang sulit._

 _Natsu Dragneel : Standar sekolahmu tinggi ya? Mudah kok. Sepuluh menit mengerjakan juga selesai. Soal hasil serahkan pada Yang Maha Kuasa._

 _Lucy Heartfilia : Hahaha…. Masa kau tidak yakin? Aku juga punya kejutan setelah ujian berakhir._

 _Natsu Dragneel : Ikut-ikutan, nih! Tiga hari tersisa. Semangat ya!_

 _Lucy Heartfilia : Kamu juga. Jangan lupa sabar. Karakter kita terjebak hingga kelulusan kelas tiga tiba, wkwkwkw…. Ganti rencana saja. Kuberitau kalau punya ide._

 _Natsu Dragneel : Roger. Aku mau mandi. Nanti malam sambung lagi._

 _Lucy Heartfilia : Heh, apa kau tau aku tidak belajar matematika sehingga mengajak chatting?_

 _Natsu Dragneel : Hebat! Semoga nilaimu tidak dilalap jago merah. Jika iya hubungi aku, Natsu Dragneel pemadam kebakaran 24 jam nonstop siap membantu Anda! Gratis pula._

 _Lucy Heartfilia : Iya, iya. Cepat mandi. Bau!_

Setengah hari berlalu. Natsu lupa apa itu tegang. Seakan matematika hanya seonggok debu tak berarti.

 _Sementara Gray di rumahnya…._

Mereka sekeluarga tengah makan malam, sepiring penuh udang mayones, semangkuk salad, makanan laut lain juga sup jagung. Gray nikmat melahapnya. Semenjak perusahaan Fullbuster maju pesat, hampir setiap waktu lauk-pauk enak terhidang di meja putih. Dengan tenang ia menaruh piring dan sumpit. Hendak membicarakan hal penting sehingga tetap diam di sana, menunggu. Bisa ditebak, kalau bukan menyangkut Natsu maka apa?

"Baiklah Gray. Kau boleh bicara sekarang."

"Ayah. Ibu. Se-sebaiknya aku angkat tangan dari masalah perjodohan Natsu. Hubungan mereka telah membaik. Dapat saling menerima baik-baik. Ja-jadi, untuk se…."

 _BRAKKK!_

"Kau mau angkat tangan semudah itu?! Ayah tidak setuju! Kita mana tau apa terjadi. Jika Natsu menyukai wanita lain bagaimana? Hanya ini satu-satunya cara kita untuk membalas budi keluarga Dragneel."

"Tapi tante maupun om tidak minta ikut campur, Ayah! Natsu harus menyelesaikannya sendiri. Masalah itu berhubungan dengan perasaan dia, bukan keluarga ki…."

 _PLAKKK!_

"Diam Gray. Berhenti membantah Ayah dan Ibu! Kau pikir, siapa yang berjasa menyelamatkan keluarga kita dari kemiskinan? Itu berkat keluarga Dragneel! Memang kamu mau tinggal di rumah kontrakan? Berpindah-pindah karena terus diusir?! Uang sekolah menunggak tiga bulan?!"

"Asalkan tanggung jawab itu lepas tidak masalah." Gray tak berhak memaksa ataupun menghasut Natsu. Mereka berteman karena tulus, bukan semata-mata atas hutang budi. Tapi Ayahnya memang kepala batu. Ditambah Ibu bersikap acuh

"Sudah berani melawan, hah?!"

Semalam dipukuli menggunakan kayu rotan. Gray bersumpah berhenti ikut campur. Membiarkan Natsu menentukan sendiri.

 _Keesokan harinya…._

Berukir lebam di sekujur tubuh dan wajah. Gray meringis kesakitan terlebih ketika buka mulut, lukanya ikut naik ke atas sesuai gerak bibir. Seperti biasa Natsu menghampiri. Meski suasana pagi itu agak berbeda, dikarenakan dia panik melihat sang sahabat bagai dihajar massal, oleh sekumpulan geng. Berlagak santai. Pemuda salam itu diminta menenangkan diri. Meyakinkan hanya terjatuh dari tangga, tidak lebih.

"Lain kali hati-hati. Aku yang kau katai bocah saja tidak terjatuh saat menaiki tangga." Kini Natsu punya cara jitu menghadapi ejekan Gray. Lucy juga menyarankan beberapa tips kemarin. Siapa sangka berguna!

"Hari ini kau menang. Aku malas meladeni remaja yang sebenarnya bocah usia lima tahun."

"Daripada kamu bapak-bapak."

"Serius jadi ditembak?" Arah pembicarannya sengaja diubah. Natsu mantap mengiyakan, sekaligus senang berhasil menyindir Gray telak.

"Mengulang latihan matematika?"

"Jelas! Aku ingin mendapat nilai baik ketika ditanya Lucy. Dia juga membantu belajar kemarin. Soal paling sulit sekalipun berhasil ditaklukkan. Jadi kuberi julukan, 'kalkulator virtual'."

"Mentang-mentang kalian bertemu di dunia maya begitu? Gantilah julukannya, aneh!"

"Kau saja tidak mengerti. Ternyata kamu memang cocok menjadi peramal. Tau darimana aku terinspirasi lewat pertemuan kami?" _Pikiranmu saja yang terlalu mudah ditebak, salam bodoh_. Gray tetap menang dalam 'permainan' ini.

"Rahasia! Kalau peramal memberitaukan semuanya tidak asyik lagi. Dua menit lagi bel berbunyi. Kembalilah ke kelas"

Hari demi hari berlalu. Saat mata ujian terakhir yakni pengetahuan sosial diujikan, Natsu siap menjalankan rencananya : menembak Lucy. Bahkan karena serius menanggapi, dia sampai bertanya, "lokasi yang enak untuk teleponan", dihadiahi jitakan keras oleh Gray, berisyarat, "di mana pun tidak masalah". Lagi pula bukan sungguhan kok.

 _Tut… tut… tut…._

"Ha-halo! Apa kabar?!" Lagi-lagi terkesan dipaksa. Natsu menepuk jidat keras. Sudah kedua kalinya dan dia belum lancar berbicara.

"Ba-baik! Hahaha…. Kita masih gugup, ya"

"Habis…. Suaramu imut"

"Eh, kau bilang apa? Aku tidak dengar"

"Lupakan saja! Lucy. Soal kejutan itu…. Aku selalu menyukaimu!"

"I… iya… a-aku juga kok!"

"Aku selalu menyukai karyamu meskipun _haitus_!" Lega sudah mengatakannya. Sekarang giliranmu memberiku kejutan"

 _Krik… krik… krik…._

Siapa yang menaruh jangkrik di sini?

Bersambung….

Balasan review :

Aimi Uchiha Dragneel : Hahaha maaf kalo lama, efek jomblo lagi nungguin review nih (salah sendiri update-nya dulu lama). Oke deh thx ya udah review. Semoga gak dikecewakan lagi oleh Natsu hahaha.

Fic of Delusion : Semoga romantisme-mu gak kayak gitu ya. Thx udah review :v


	11. Chapter 11

Lucy POV

Kemana ekspetasi indah yang selalu kudambakan?! Ditembak pembaca sendiri lalu jadian, 'kan, seharusnya?! Aku terdiam sejenak mengindahkan. Suara bariton Natsu memanggil-manggil di seberang sana, "halo", "halo….!", semakin lama tambah melengking macam sahutan di iklan pulsa. Benar juga, ya, kenapa harus berharap? Toh, selama ini Lucy Heartfilia sebatas dianggap cewek baik, tidak lebih maupun kurang.

"Masih tersambung tidak? Sekarang giliranmu memberiku kejutan!" Seru Natsu antusias. Bagaimana aku bilang kalau sama saja?

"Su… sudah, kok! Kejutannya aku juga menyukaimu sebagai pembaca yang baik dan setia." Jangan sampai nada bicaraku terdengar bergetar.

"Terima kasih banyak, Lucy. Aku menghargainya, perasaan itu."

"Ma-maaf. Boleh aku…. Bertanya?"

"O-ohh tentu, tentu! Silakan."

"Jawab dengan jujur. Se… sebenarnya…. Kamu menganggapku apa?" Apa terlalu klise, ya? Aku menunggu sekitar satu menit untuk jawaban tersebut. Natsu pasti serius memikirkan supaya tidak kecewa.

"Author yang baik! Lanjut di _facebook_ saja. Pulsaku mau habis."

Apakah itu variasi dari "teman baik"? Aku menaruh ponsel di atas meja. Sesaat mengabaikan satu pesan masuk, merenungi julukan yang "mereka" berikan. Kenapa rata-rata sama, menolak dengan alasan, "maaf. Kamu terlalu baik"? Kenapa tidak diganti kata spesial? Atau jahat! Tapi jadi aneh. Ya, biarlah, dianggap begitu pun bukan masalah besar. Seharusnya bangga karena…. Apa? Untuk apa?!

"Menjadi baik tidak membuatmu spesial. Justru kau banyak dibenci, mempunyai musuh di balik selimut! Aku ingin jadi jahat sekarang…." Keluhku menjatuhkan badan di ranjang, malas. Ibu malah cerewet memanggil dari bawah.

"Jangan monolog akibat galau, Lucy. Sepiring nasi goreng pasti bisa menyembuhkan kekesalanmu."

"Baiklah. Aku turun."

Jika berdebat suaraku akan habis dan kelelahan. Ibu menunggu dengan piring berisikan nasi goreng. Menepuk kursi di sampingnya mengisyaratkan agar aku segera duduk, menemani beliau makan siang. Langit-langit lenggang sejenak. Hanya terdengar suara sendok dan garpu yang saling beradu. Ternyata benar, kekesalanku berangsur-angsur lenyap dengan perut terisi penuh, siap memulai aktivitas. Pasti karena lapar saja!

"Suara temanmu kencang sekali. Ibu sampai mendengarnya." Terdiam, aku berhenti menyendok suapan terakhir. Be-benar juga, sih! Natsu tipikal yang bersemangat, tentu tidak aneh!

"A… ahahaha…." Tawaku kaku membalas pernyataan ibu.

"Katanya dia menyukai karyamu, ya? Belum merilis buku sudah punya pembaca setia. Itu langkah yang bagus untuk karirmu, Lucy." Ayah dan ibu mendukung penuh keinginanku. Meski belum pasti juga.

"Hubungan kami sebatas pembaca dan penulis."

"Yakin bukan teman atau lebih? Ibu lihat kau mengharapkannya dari siapa pun, termasuk yang bernama Lisanna itu." Iya ya. Mereka mau tunangan cepat atau lambat. Mana boleh aku terlibat jauh-jauh?!

"Hampir kelupaan. Ceritaku masuk majalah sekolah. Ibu jangan tertawa mendengar judulnya, 'Orang Baik'. Anggaplah putrimu menghibur diri sendiri." Ini kenyataan. Aku tidak sedang mengada-ada atau mengarang cerita.

"Kesal karena ditolak Cobra? Jangan bilang kamu mengharapkannya, Sayang." Cinta sepihak yang bertepuk sebelah tangan. Itu cerita lama ketika aku kelas satu SMP. Belum mengerti apa-apa. Masih bocah kencur!

"Ibu. Sudah tiga tahun berlalu! Bagaimana mungkin?"

"Siapa tau. Wanita biasanya lebih setia dan kamu termasuk yang rela menunggu berabad-abad." Canda beliau sambil membaca halaman akhir. Aku mengerucutkan bibir sebal. Mustahil!

"Beda tahun beda cerita, Ibu. Karena dia jatuh cinta rasanya menjengkelkan. Aku kena malu, dijuluki, 'tukang tikung'. Kenapa Cobra tidak bilang punya pacar?! Untung kami beda kelas. Jika bertemu pasti digosipi aneh-aneh."

"Cobaan, Sayang. Pergilah ke kamar dan nikmati waktumu bersama dia."

Baiklah, tidak ada pilihan. Aku juga harus minta maaf karena mengabaikan pesannya. Natsu tidak banyak bertanya setelah mengirim satu pesan. Tujuh belas menit berlalu dan dia menunggu dengan sabar, benar-benar hebat. Lagi pula ucapan ibu benar, lebih baik menikmati waktu daripada memikirkan lamat-lamat masa lalu. Kami mempunyai banyak kenangan, isi chat, pengakuan masing-masing, telepon, romantisme toilet. Banyak!

 _Lucy Heartfilia : Maaf. Tadi aku sedang makan siang._

 _Natsu Dragneel : Sama! Kau makan apa? Ibu membuatkan nasi goreng spesial yang banyak ayamnya. Tak lupa sangat pedas._

 _Lucy Heartfilia : Ya, aku juga, tapi rasa seafood hehehe…. Sehati ya ceritanya?_

 _Natsu Dragneel : Bisa kebetulan begitu! Akhirnya ujian selesai. Aku akan menganggur selama sebulan lebih, hahaha…. Bagaimana, punya rencana baru?_

 _Lucy Heartfilia : Sepertinya aku melanjutkan fanfic yang hiatus dan membuat one shoot baru. Natsu, kau tidak mau coba menulis? Kita bisa bertukar pikiran._

 _Natsu Dragneel : Pernah coba, tapi kurang suka. Otakku langsung panas saat memikirkan lanjutan kalimatnya. Kalau tidak salah tentang cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan._

" _Kenapa mesti sebelas-dua belas dengan kisahku_?!" Terlalu kebetulan sampai rasanya aku ingin tertawa, sangat keras memecah keheningan! Untunglah tidak pernah jadi.

 _Lucy Heartfilia : Berarti sudah lama dibuat? Kurasa kau kurang yakin._

 _Natsu Dragneel : Ketika kelas tiga SMP. Aku terinspirasi karena Lisanna. Kupikir menyenangkan ternyata menulis itu sulit. Kau hebat bisa membuat banyak karya, meski rata-rata haitus sih :-p_

"Lagi-lagi mengungkit Lisanna. Pantas aku tidak bisa mendekatimu."

 _Lucy Heartfilia : Kalian saling menyukai? Aku doakan semoga awet jodoh._

 _Natsu Dragneel : Awet jodoh? Menggunakan formalin maksudnya? Lucy bukankah sudah kubilang, kami tidak pacaran! Soal rekaman itu kuakui benar, tapi dulu! Ini waktu yang tepat untuk bercerita. Pahami dan resapi dalam-dalam._

Perkataannya mirip motivator di televisi. Aku menanti sambil mengetik cerita di hand phone. Berniat supaya pekerjaan cepat selesai dan hutang tidak menumpuk. Mungkin akan jadi penjelasan panjang. Tujuh menit nyaris berlalu, belum ada pesan masuk selain BBM dari Levy. Seperti biasa minta _request_ cerita, yang membuatku tak kuasa untuk menolak. Kejadian tersebut juga sekalian kuceritakan. Mungkin dia bisa menolong.

 _Levy McGarden : Sebenarnya Lu-chan ingin menjadi apa bagi Natsu-san?_

 _Lucy Heartfilia : Entahlah. Aku bingung. Sebatas pembaca-penulis juga tidak masalah. Teman baik boleh. Sahabat apa lagi. Kalau pacar…. Meragukan._

 _Levy McGarden : Ini hanya hipotesisku, lho. Kupikir Natsu-san menyukaimu bukan sebagai penulis, melainkan lebih dari itu. Tapi terlalu bodoh untuk sadar dan membedakan._

 _Lucy Heartfilia : Kami yang sudah bertemu saja belum saling mengenal. Setiap kali mengobrol pasti suasana canggung. Kuharap perkataanmu benar._

 _Levy McGarden : Selama percaya kemungkinan tidak 0% :-D_

 _Drttt… drttt… drttt…._

 _Facebook : Satu pesan masuk dari massager._

 _Natsu Dragneel : Satu tahun lalu. Kami bertiga jalan-jalan ke Crocus untuk merayakan kelulusan. Aku dan Gray tidak sengaja melihat. Dia menghamburkan uang dan menyuruh preman di gang menghajar seorang remaja, Jellal Fernandes. Lisanna membenci orang miskin, apa lagi yang menabrak lalu minta maaf, seperti orang kaya pada umumnya. Itu bukan kelainan. Memang harus begitu, ya?_

 _Lucy Heartflia : Aku mengerti, Natsu. Siapa sangka Lisanna-chan punya kebencian semacam itu. Menurutku…. Wajar, kok. Hanya saja salah. Entah pikiranku yang terlalu jauh atau bagaimana. Jika kalian benar-benar menikah, kau takut mempunyai anak sepertinya? Sementara kamu sendiri berasal dari golongan menengah ke bawah._

 _Natsu Dragneel : Jangan dibahas lagi! Kau mau bercerita atau apa? Aku bosan._

 _Lucy Heartfilia : Hampir setiap hari, aku mendengar suara pukulan rotan dari tetangga tiga rumah. Orangnya jarang keluar. Sesekali menyapa keluarga kami atau yang lain, kemudian masuk lagi. Kalau ditanya 'ada apa?', pasti dijawab 'baik-baik saja'._

 _Natsu Dragneel : Hmmm…. Sudah jelas buruk! Jangan mengcek-nya. Kalau pun mau bawa orang dewasa bersamamu._

 _Lucy Heartfilia : Tinggal bertanya pada seseorang, kok._

Entah kenapa aku sangat penasaran. Mungkin dia Jellal Fernandes yang dimaksud. Meski terlalu naif juga mengatakan demikian. Anak itu di mana siapa yang tau?

 _Keesokan harinya…._

Pukul enam pagi. Aku keluar rumah memutuskan jogging sebentar. Seorang lelaki bersurai cokelat jabrik nampak mendorong pelan pintu gerbang, dengan sebelah mata yang tergores membuatnya seram. Bernama Cobra, sebutlah mantan teman! Jika dipikir-pikir bagaimana bisa? Dia tidak tampan dan berlagak preman, galak pula, tapi senyum itu berhasil mengalihkan duniaku…. Tidak, abaikan. Ini kesempatan emas!

"Se-selamat pagi, Cobra." Sapaku dengan nada kurang bersahabat. Mengintimidasi malah! Dia mengernyitkan dahi heran. _Lucy Heartfilia ya_?

"Lucy? Kau berubah banyak"

"Hah, terserah! Aku ingin bertanya satu hal. Kau tau apa yang terjadi dengan tetangga sebelah?" Jari telunjukku mengarah ke rumah dengan cat hijau luntur. Cobra mengangkat bahu. Dia hendak pergi.

"Siapa peduli? Kau tidak ke sekolah?"

"Untuk apa? Ujian sudah berakhir."

"Kelakuanmu masih sama seperti dulu. Setiap kali ujian selesai pasti jarang masuk." Diam-diam dia hafal perangaiku ternyata. Kami berpisah di belokan. Dia lumayan rajin untuk seukuran preman sekolah.

"Lebih baik jangan ikut campur. Bahaya!"

Jangan harap perhatianmu membuatku senang. Aku lanjut melakukan jogging, sampai menemukan remaja tanggung yang terseok-seok jalannya. Dia terluka parah dan entah mau pergi kemana. Nasihat Cobra benar juga, sih. Lupakan sajalah. Peran menjadi orang baik harus ditunda dulu demi keselamatanku. Lagi pula siapa pun tidak mau mati, manusiawi!

"Tolong… aku…."

Bersambung….

Balasan review :

nuruko03 : Amin deh. Semoga mereka bersatu cepat atau lambat, kesian Lucy menderita. Oke thx ya udah review.

Fic of Delusion : Kalo gak bodoh bin polos bukan Natsu namanya, wkwkw. Thx ya udah review.

Aimi Uchiha Dragneel : Jelas batall, karena dia hanya menganggap Lucy author baik, hahaha. Yang baca fic ini juga semua jomblo kok, percaya deh. Sekitar 15 chapter atau 13. Belum tentu sih. Thx ya udah review. Omong-omong umurmu berapa ya?


	12. Chapter 12

Melewati minimarket di persimpangan jalan, kuputuskan membeli sebotol minuman dan beberapa _snack_. Lumayan menemani waktu santai di siang hari, sambil menonton televisi lalu _chatting_ dengan Natsu. Hampir–tidak, setiap hari kami mengobrol di _facebook_. Sesekali berpindah ke BBM atau balas-membalas PM di _fanfiction_. Semua itu dilakukan sebanyak tiga kali. Bayangkan saja, berapa banyak topik yang diungkit di _media sosial_ berbeda.

Meski kuakui, obrolan kami absurd.

"Ambil saja kembaliannya."

"Tu-tunggu sebentar nona! Mau mencoba ramalan?" Akurasi jodoh? Apa lagi itu? Dunia semakin aneh. Sekarang di Crocus sedang marak tongkat narsis. Orang-orang bergaya dan _CKREK_! Semua tertangkap layar kamera. Tau rasa jika jatuh. Biar menangis sampai banjir!

"Gratis." Semangat empat limaku muncul mendengarnya. Mungkin menarik!

 _GRUDUNG… GRUDUNG… GRUDUNG…._

 _KLEK…._

"Selamat! Nona mendapat, 'jodohmu sangat baik tahun ini!'" Selembar kertas diberikan padaku yang tercengang. Ucapan tukang mesin kasirnya lumayan menghibur.

Berarti cepat atau lambat dapat pacar, 'kan? Walau aku kurang percaya ramalan, sih. Di area kios berjualan, lagi-lagi anak pincang itu terlihat di ambang pintu. Masih seperti tadi, terluka parah dan berbisik lirih minta tolong. Kali ini belas kasihku sedikit tergerak. Tinggal mengantarnya pulang kemudian lupakan yang terjadi, mudah! Berlari kecil kuhampiri dia, terbungkuk-bungkuk meringis kesakitan. Wajahnya jadi tidak kelihatan.

"Adik manis tersesat? Kakak antar pulang ya?" Tawarku yang diindahkan. Dia memaksakan diri berjalan, tidak jelas mau kemana. Namun kalau diperhatikan…. Almameter hijau tua dan lambang bunga mekar, SMP Crocus!

"O-oh iya. Hari ini kelulusan SMP! Kamu mau ke sekolah?" Pucuk birunya mengangguk takzim, meminta tolong dengan cara lebih baik. Tanpa pikir panjang atau mempedulikan siapa dia, pasti kuantar selamat sampai di tujuan!

"Biar kakak gendong. Masih ada setengah jam sebelum upacaranya dimulai!"

Jaraknya tidak terlalu jauh, kira-kira lima meter. Aku berlari secepat mungkin, mengingat kemampuanku sangat payah di bidang atletik. Syukurlah kami tiba tepat waktu, bahkan sengaja kuantar masuk ke gedung olahraga, mencari tempat duduk. Seseorang menepuk kursi bagian paling depan, mungkin isyarat agar dibawa ke sana. Orangtua murid berkumpul di barisan belakang. Tiba di pintu keluar wanita paruh bayah malah menyuruhku duduk di sampingnya.

"Ta-tapi saya bukan ibunya." Tentu saja aku harus pulang dan mengabari ibu. Beliau pasti cemas satu jam berlalu belum ditelepon atau SMS.

"Setidaknya berikan kenangan terbaik. Ayah anak itu tidak datang. Pasti dia sangat kesepian." Membantah yang lebih tua adalah perbuatan tercela. Kuputuskan ikut menonton, sekalian mengabari ibu dan mengirim pesan ke Natsu.

 _Lucy Heartfilia : Aku di gedung olahraga, sedang menyaksikan upacara kelulusan SMP. Mungkin agak lama. Janjian di taman kota jam sepuluh, oke?_

 _Natsu Dragneel : Kelulusan SMP? Kamu punya adik, sepupu atau saudara? Baiklah. Aku tidak menyangka kita ketemuan lagi. Soalnya ibu pikir ingin menemui Lisanna di Crocus, sih :-p_

Ya. Inilah rencana pertama kami setelah ujian berakhir. Natsu sendiri yang berkata, ingin ikut festival musim semi di Crocus. Memanfaatkan kesempatan dalam kesempitan, kuajak dia bertemu di taman kota pukul sepuluh, daripada sendirian? Lebih menyenangkan jika bersama teman, iya, hanya teman, bukan pacar apa lagi mantan.

Sambutan kepala sekolah berakhir, digantikan pidato dari murid terbaik tahun ini. Tradisi turun-temurun SMP dan SMA. Seingatku SD tidak mengadakannya. Lulus, ya, tinggal menunggu pengumuman dan libur sebulan penuh. Anak pincang itu terseok-seok menaiki tangga. Berdiri miring di atas podium yang mengundang perhatian seisi gedung. Mereka pikir aneh, bagaimana bisa korban kekerasan jadi pemegang nilai tertinggi? Mendapat kehormatan sebesar itu di antara ratusan murid?

"Sebelumnya saya panjatkan puji dan syukur kepada Tuhan Yang Masa Esa, karena dapat berdiri di sini meski dalam keadaan tidak sehat. Lulus SMP berarti jalan menuju kedewasaan. Semoga kita bisa membenahi diri menjadi lebih baik."

Hening sejenak. Para peserta terdiam mendengarkan.

"Tidak banyak yang bisa saya katakan, selain berterima kasih kepada ibu di surga, ayah, Natsu-san dan seorang malaikat. Dia menggendongku sampai ke sekolah. Mencarikan tempat duduk dan ikut menonton di belakang." A-aneh. Kenapa dadaku terasa sesak?

"Sekali lagi terima kasih."

 _Prok… prok… prok…._

Itu aku, berdiri pertama kali dan bertepuk tangan sebelum hadirin ikut memeriahkan. Giliran air mata menampakkan wujudnya, tumpah ruah membasahi wajah nan kusut ini. Dia mengingatkanku pada seseorang, seperti ibunya yang telah berpulang ke surga. Setiba di pintu keluar dengan langkah tertatih-tatih. Anak itu kepeluk seakan kami baru berjumpa di pelabuhan, melepas kangen. Aku benar-benar berterima kasih, seribu, dua ribu, tak terhingga!

"Kita pulang, ya? Atau mau mampir ke toko kue?" Kembali jadi pendiam, ia menggelengkan kepala cepat, _tidak perlu_. Meski kupaksa dengan alasan, "perayaan tiga tahun sekali".

Riang gembira tangannya yang dipenuhi lebam kugandeng erat. Kalau dipikir-pikir kami mirip kakak-adik. Kapan lagi bisa begini? Terlebih orang asing memberi sendiri rasa haru tersebut. Nama Natsu sempat disebut, mungkin mereka saudara jauh. Kemarin aku diberitau, dia punya adik sepupu bersekolah di Crocus juga sekaligus lulusan, ta-tapi mustahil. Masa iya dihajar sampai babak belur begini? Orangtuanya sayang anak, 'kan?

"Selamat datang. Silakan dipilih."

"Apa pun yang kamu sukai. Asal jangan mahal-mahal, hahaha…." _Hazzle_ -nya fokus memadang etalase, berisikan berbagai kue dengan variasi harga. Dia pasti suka semuannya! Termurah sekalipun rasa tetap enak.

"I-ini…."

"Kembaliannya dua puluh ribu joul. Terima kasih sudah membeli."

Dapat ditebak, aku tau dia tidak mungkin membeli kue di atas dua ratus joul. Pilihannya bagus karena itu kesukaanku. Murah tapi berkualitas tinggi, _strawberry cake_! Kebetulan rumah kami tetangga beda tiga rumah, jadi sengaja kuantar pulang. Seorang pria paruh baya membuka pintu pelan. Mempersilahkanku masuk yang lagi-lagi tidak enak ditolak. Mampir sebentar bukan masalah. Kalau mau ibu bisa menjemput kemari.

"Benar juga. Aku lupa menanyakan namamu."

"Namanya Jellal Fernandes. Kamu sendiri siapa, hah?" Mendadak wajah tua itu kurang bersahabat. Aku rasa setelah mengirim pesan lebih baik pulang.

"Lu-Lucy Heartfilia. Salam kenal, om"

 _Lucy Heartfilia : Hey Natsu. Kau masih mencari._

 _DEG!_

"A-ahahaha…. Bu-bukan siapa-siapa, kok. Saya pulang duluan."

"Om ingin bertanya beberapa hal. Apa kau wanita yang memukul anakku setahun lalu? Ketika dia masih kelas delapan SMP?"

"Maksud om? Kami baru bertemu tadi pagi. Saya mengantarnya ke sekolah mengikuti upacara kelulusan. Omong-omong selamat, Jellal mendapat nilai terbaik dan membawakan pidato yang bagus. Sayang Anda tidak hadir." Kau terlalu basa-basi, Lucy.

"Jelaskan harus? Aku susah payah mencarikan uang untuknya sekolah. Jika dia tidak mendapat nilai terbaik, akan kuusir dari rumah ini!" Bu-bukankah kejam? Jellal semakin menundukkan kepala. Takut dan gelisah bercampur aduk menjadi satu.

"Me-menurut saya om berlebihan. Yang penting Jellal mengerjakan ujian dengan jujur dan lulus sesuai kemampuannya." Bodoh. Kenapa aku melawan orang yang lebih tua?!

"Kamu mau mengajariku?! Dia harus masuk universitas ternama agar tidak seperti ibunya. Sayang anak ini bodoh. Padahal om sudah berjuang, tapi apa? Malah melawan!"

"Se… setiap anak punya cita-citanya sendiri…."

"Apa yang kau ucapkan?! ULANGI SEKALI LAGI!"

"Maaf saya ada urusan. Sampai jumpa!"

Sial, kakiku lemas hingga kesulitan lari! Ibu terdengar memanggil namaku berulang kali, karena hilang akal sehat naluriku bergerak lebih cepat dari perintah otak. Jellal ikut mengejar di belakang, meski dia sering terjatuh dan akhirnya tertinggal. Beristirahat sebentar di pinggir toko. Aku mengirim pesan pada Natsu yang tiba satu jam lebih cepat.

 _Lucy Heartfilia : Maaf koneksiku putus-putus. Ternyata pesannya belum selesai._

Itu bohong. Aku dimata-matai ayah Jellal barusan!

 _Natsu Dragneel : Tidak apa-apa. Mencari siapa katamu?_

 _Lucy Heartfilia : Lupakan. Aku pulang dulu ke rumah. Lagi pula kenapa kau datang lebih cepat? Satu jam naik kereta pasti tiba, kok. Sekarang bukan hari Senin._

 _Natsu Dragneel : Hehehe…. Perasaanku berkata ingin bertemu denganmu. Semakin cepat juga baik. Aku tunggu di taman kota. Festivalnya sudah mau mulai, lho._

 _Lucy Heartfilia : Siap boss :-)_

Bersiap menyebrangi _zebra cross_ , seseorang memanggilku tak jauh dari sana. Rupanya Jellal, tapi bagaimana bisa?

"Kak Lucy. Awas!"

"Awas kenapa?"

 _TIN! TIN!_

 _BRAKKKK!_

"Arghhh… sakit! Aku harus menghubungi seseo… rang…."

"Wendy. Sepertinya sebentar lagi kakak akan menemuimu."

Meninggal pun tidak masalah. Aku senang bisa melihat Wendy. Dia menghampiri kakaknya yang pengecut dan egois ini. Satu tahun lalu, ketika truk besar juga menghantam dia.

 _Lucy Heartfilia : Jellal ada di kompleks blok E. Kau ingin menemuinya, bukan?_

Bersambung….

Balasan review :

Fic of Delusion : Lucy butuh kekuatan untuk sabar, del. Itu di akhir-akhir Jellal kok. Ya kali tiba2 Gray sekarat sim salabim muncul di Crocus, hahaha. Thx ya udah review.

nuruko03 : Dia terlalu bodoh untuk jujur, bahkan dia gak tau menyukai Lucy lebih dari author /ikutanbaper. Akan terungkap di chapter selanjutnya ketika Natsu menjadi detektif, hahaha. Thx ya udah review.

Aimi Uchiha Dragneel : Maaf. Porsinya emang udah segini kok, gak ada penambahan dan lain-lain hehehe. Wah untuk ending author gak jamin nih, tunggu aja ya gimana akhir ceritanya. Berarti umurmu 18 dong, harusnya aku yang manggil kakak, umurku masih 15 ini. Thx ya udah review.

Kanzo kusuri : Thx ya udah datang meramaikan, gak bisa ngomong apa-apa selain terhura sangat. Natsu harus sabar karena dia sering dinistakan sama author-author, hahaha. Dan aku harap fanfic-mu yang lain juga lanjut, jangan bilang chapter depan nunggu 2 tahun juga. Oke deh kamu juga jangan pantang menyerah ya. Thx buat pujiannya hehe, kangen udah lama gak baca review-mu yang panjang2 itu. Thx juga udah review!


	13. Chapter 13

Normal POV

 _Lucy Heartfilia : Jellal ada di kompleks blok E. Kau ingin menemuinya, bukan?_

Mendapati pesan tersebut, Natsu yang memasukkan handphone-nya kembali melihat layar kaca. Tapi bukankah terlalu mendadak? Mereka ada janjian pukul sepuluh. Apa Lucy berniat membatalkan? Dia pun sulit dihubungi, tiga panggilan tak terjawab, disuruh menitip pesan lewat rekaman suara. Ya, mungkin sedang berganti pakaian, berdandan lalu memilih sepatu di antara puluhan koleksi. Wanita memang lama!

"Hoi Lucy jangan lama-lama. Aku bisa kesal menunggumu." Canda Natsu yang diakhiri tawa kecil. Habis ini pasti langsung ngebut bak balapan liar di jalan. Kalau dia pakai pensil alis, semoga tidak miring kiri-kanan!

"Baiklah. Sekarang aku harus apa?"

 _Tek… tek… tek…._

Denting jam terdengar melambat. Tiap dua menit sekali Natsu memperhatikan arloji-nya. Mengetuk-ketuk kaki diakhiri menghela nafas pendek, bosan. Lucy benar, dia berangkat terlalu pagi, sedangkan wanita menghabiskan sekitar tiga jam untuk berdandan, pengalaman itu didapatkan dari Lisanna setahun lalu. Para pedagang mulai membuka kios mereka. Beraneka jajanan siap dibuat dengan wangi yang menggoda hidung.

"Makan satu kotak takoyaki bukan masalah." Lagi pula dekat pintu masuk. Natsu melangkahkah kaki riang. Dia paling bersemangat soal wisata kuliner dan sejenisnya.

"Sedang menunggu pacar?" Goda si penjual mengambil plastik kecil berisi potongan gurita. Menuangkan adonan sampai mengembang sendiri, siap dibalik. Natsu mendadak salah tingkah mendengarnya.

"Bu-bukan, kok! Hanya teman."

"Hahaha…. Masa muda memang menyenangkan. Pedas atau tidak?"

"Saus-nya pakai yang bayak! Dua kotak." Sederhana saja, Natsu pikir Lucy harus mencobanya setelah datang kemari. Kelihatan enak juga berukuran besar, pasti kenyang.

Dua kotak berisikan masing-masing empat dibawa ke bangku taman. Natsu melahap nikmat sambil meniup-niup, terkadang sekali masuk hingga berteriak, "panas!", mengundang perhatian pengunjung yang tertawa kecil. Jelas tidak mengenyangkan, toh sebatas pencuci mulut guna menunda lapar. Tanpa terasa setengah jam berlalu. Namun wanita pirang tak kunjung menampakkan batang hidung. Sementara lalu-lalang orang tambah ramai.

"Jam sepuluh tepat. Mungkin Lucy sakit perut dan terlambat." Terkaan absurd yang mengusir gelisahnya. Natsu balik ke depan. Bau takoyaki tercium hangat, _semoga dia cepat datang sebelum kuhabiskan_.

 _Tek… tek… tek…._

"Sebaiknya ku telepon."

 _Tut… tut… tut…._

 _Maaf. Nomor yang Anda tuju tidak dapat dihubungi. Silakan tinggalkan pesan suara._

"Lucy aku membelikanmu sekotak takoyaki. Cepatlah datang, nanti kuhabiskan lho!"

 _Tek… tek… tek…._

"Aneh. Sekarang jam sebelas siang, mana mungkin Lucy mengaret." Sedikit demi sedikit Natsu hafal kebiasaannya. Jika ada urusan mendesak pasti dihubungi saat itu juga. Mungkin benar, sengaja dibatalkan supaya dia dapat menemui Jellal.

"Mau bagaimana lagi."

Takoyaki yang sudah dingin Natsu bawa ke kompleks E, dia berjanji tidak akan memakannya, porsi ini khusus untuk Lucy. Sekarang terdapat satu masalah, rumah Jellal di bagian mana dari ratusan bangun? Kebetulan lelaki berambut jabrik datang selewat, mengenakan seragam berlogo sakura mekar, SMA Crocus!

"Maaf menganggu. Aku mau tanya, kau tau rumah Jellal Fernandes? Anaknya seperti ini." Memperlihatkan selembar foto, kepala jabrik itu mengangguk paham. Dia tau sesuatu. Natsu yakin.

"Tadi pagi anak itu terseok-seok ke sekolah. Menghadiri upacara kelulusan SMP. Rumahnya dua jengkal dariku, di sana. Omong-omong ada perlu apa, orang asing jauh-jauh mencari keluarga Fernandes?"

"Aku punya urusan dengannya, penting. Terima kasih!"

"Kusarankan berhati-hati. Temanku sampai mengacir setelah dimarahi bapaknya." _Sadis benar_! Batin Natsu menggelengkan kepala, berusaha menghilangkan pemikiran konyol yang mustahil.

Hanya berkunjung, tidak datang lamaran sambil membawa rombongan keluarga! Natsu mengetuk pintu tiga kali berturut-turut. Tampaklah pria berbadan besar di belakang papan persegi panjang. Dia dipersilakan masuk ke ruang tamu, ditanyai apa tujuannya sampai kemari. Singkat, padat, jelas, memberitau ingin menemui Jellal karena sebuah urusan. Lagi-lagi mengundang perhatian, seperti Lucy ketika mengantar masuk.

"Urusan apa? Kau kurang rinci menjelaskan."

"I-intinya penting. Berhubungan dengan insiden setahun lalu."

"Jadi, kamu teman wanita perak yang memukul anakku? Tidak perlu disampaikan padanya. Cukup katakan padaku."

"Jellal harus mendengarnya sendiri. Dia pasti menderita dihajar habis-habisan." Atmosfer menegang tajam. Natsu yang gelisah harap-harap cemas supaya diperbolehkan.

"Tentu iya! Jellal masuk rumah sakit dan harus dirawat intensif satu bulan penuh! Kau pikir biaya yang dihabiskan sedikit? Permintaan maaf tidak cukup untuk membayarnya!"

"Saya tidak punya uang. Namun akan kupastikan temanku mau mengganti biaya berobat."

"Pembicaraan selesai. Keluar sekarang."

"Tunggu sebentar. Biarkan saya mengatakan beberapa hal kepada Jellal. Dia harus mendengarnya." Bersikukuh bertahan. Natsu mati-matian menyakinkan agar bertemu, satu menit pun cukup.

"KELUAR!"

 _BLAMMM!_

Diusir secara paksa, Natsu mengelus bokongnya yang mencium aspal. Lelaki tadi menonton sambil menyesap minuman bersoda, bisa jadi dia berada di sana sepuluh menit berlalu. Pantang menyerah sebelum berhasil, pintu hampir diketuk lagi jika pemuda itu tidak menahan, mengajak mampir sebentar ke rumah beda dua jengkal. Dapat dibilang hanya buang-buang waktu. Terlebih waktunya terbatas di negara tetangga.

"Santai saja. Kau pulang naik kereta sore, 'kan?" Tanyanya menyediakan teh olong. Natsu kehausan sampai ditengak sekali habis. Ia belum minum setelah menghabiskan sekotak takoyaki.

"Ya, benar. Kupikir lebih cepat lebih baik. Aku harus mencari seseorang."

"Kalimat itu tidak berguna kalau menghadapinya. Ayah Jellal bekerja sebagai rentenir. Untung kau keluar dalam keadaan selamat."

"Kenapa rumit begini?! Oh iya, kau mengenal wanita pirang di kompleks sebelah? Rumah kalian hanya dipisahkan belokan." Untung dia ingat. Mencari Lucy tidaklah sulit jika berjalan sesuai rencana.

"Maksudmu Lucy Heartfilia? Kami mengenal sejak SMP, bahkan dia pernah menembakku." Terkaget-kaget, Natsu beranjak bangkit menunjuk ke arahnya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Cobra? Anak ini abadi dalam karya!

"Ka…. Kamu mirip dengan tokoh di cerita air mata yang ditolak!" Tercengang di tempatnya. Cobra gagal memahami ucapan tersebut.

"Aku dimasukkan ke dalam karyanya begitu?"

"Iya. Hanya saja menggunakan nama samaran. Di mana Lucy?"

"Keluarganya ada urusan mendadak. Kenapa mencari dia? Kalian mau kencan?" Acara yang cowok dan cewek jalan berdua itu? Tersipu malu Natsu mengibaskan tangan cepat, _salah paham_!

"Cepat atau lambat kalian pasti pacaran. Siapa namamu?"

"Natsu Dragneel. Kau Cobra, ya? Lucy pernah menceritakanmu di _facebook_. Katanya dia menembakmu dan ditolak. Malah digosipkan sudah punya pacar." Realita yang kejam, terkesan dipermainkan pula.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak pacaran dengan siapa-siapa, tapi bukan berniat membohongi atau apa, hanya gosip dari pem _bully_. Sejak kejadian itu penyesalan datang. Ingin minta maaf pun sulit, Lucy semakin menjauh dan cuek jika kami berpapasan."

"Saat dia pulang minta maaf dengan benar. Aku tidak suka kau menutupi kebenaran darinya."

"Kunjungilah rumah Jellal sekali lagi. Ayahnya keluar membeli bahan makanan. Waktumu hanya satu jam, mengerti?"

"Yosh! Terima kasih atas bantuanmu. Ingat, harus minta maaf! Kalau tidak akan kurontokkan rambut jabrikmu itu!" Diakhiri melambaikan tangan. Natsu melangkah mantap bersiap mengetuk pintu.

 _Tok… tok… tok…._

Tidak dikunci, Natsu menyelonong masuk sambil bilang permisi. Ruang tamu dan dapur terlihat sepi. Tinggal lantai dua yang belum dicek kepastiannya. Ia menaiki tangga perlahan-lahan. Kayu tua itu menimbulkan bunyi keriat-keirut sewaktu diinjak, sangat menganggu. Satu ruangan nampak disinari cahaya televisi. Seseorang meringkuk ditutupi selimut putih. Gelap tanpa satu pun lampu menerangi.

"Jellal….?" Panggil Natsu sedikit ragu. Kira-kira siapa yang bersembunyi di balik sana? Seharusnya dia sadar, rumah ini hanya dihuni dua orang saja.

"Siapa?!" Selimut ia sibak kasar. Jellal tengah memegang pisau entah dapat darimana. Mengancungkannya ke hadapan Natsu yang mengangat tangan, _tenang_!

"Lupa perkenalan! Namaku Natsu Dragneel. Salah satu pembacamu. Apa kabar, Jellal?"

 _PRANNG!_

"Na… Natsu…. –san? Bagaimana mungkin kau tau alamat rumahku?! Kamu teman kak Lucy?" Mereka sama-sama memiliki pertanyaan. Pucuk salamnya mengiyakan takzim. Sekarang tinggal bertanya, "kapan dia pulang?".

"Kak Lucy ada urusan mendadak setelah mengantarku. Nanti malam baru pulang." Seakan tau apa yang Natsu pikirkan. Jellal menjawab sebaik dan sedetail mungkin. Dua pertanyaan habis total dalam sekali jawab.

"Sayang sekali. Padahal kami sudah berjanji ke festival bersama-sama. Ada yang ingin kukatakan, dengarkanlah."

"Aku minta maaf atas insiden setahun lalu. Lisanna, wanita yang berambut _silver_ , di-dia tidak sengaja! Sulit menjelaskannya. Akan kuganti biaya pengobatanmu. Tolong maafkan temanku!"

"Apa Natsu-san menyukainya?" Mengangkat kepala. Ia menatap heran remaja tanggung yang setahun lebih muda itu. _Maksud Jellal_ _semacam perasaan cinta_? _Bukan kagum_?

"Jika tidak, untuk apa sampai bersusah payah mencariku dan memohon maaf? Masalah itu sudah lewat. Aku benci ambil pusing, walau perlakuannya nyaris membuatku tinggal kelas. Dirawat setengah tahun, melewati ujian semester, sangat berat dilewati."

"Sekali lagi aku minta maaf! Sebenarnya dia orang baik."

"Bukan masalah besar. Pulanglah, sudah mau sore."

"A-ah itu, kau berhenti menulis? Atau mungkin berencana membuat novel?"

"Lupakan saja, Natsu-san. Ayah melarangku menulis. Katanya membuang-buang waktu, tidak berguna. Kak Lucy baik, dia sampai membelaku meski kena usir. Tolong beritau aku sangat berterima kasih."

"Uhm! _Bye-bye_."

Pernyataan Jellal terngiang-ngiang di ingatannya. _Benar juga, jika aku membenci Lisanna kenapa mengemis maaf segala_? _Lucy sendiri sekadar teman baik di dunia maya_ , gumam Natsu menimbang-nimbang, antara iya dan tidak, bimbang dan heran, memang benar begitu? Sedang asyik-asyik berpikir. Dering handphone berbunyi memecah konsentrasi, palingan ibu mengirim SMS karena khawatir.

Satu pesan masuk dari _massanger_.

 _Lucy Heartfilia : Maaf Natsu. Aku ada urusan mendadak dan kesulitan menghubungimu, kritis sinyal!_

 _Natsu Dragneel : Tidak apa-apa, kok. Kamu pulang malam hari, ya?_

 _Lucy Heartfilia : Acara makan-makan di ibu kota. Aku bosan jadinya mengirim pesan. Kebetulan sudah lima bar penuh :-)_

 _Natsu Dragneel : Baguslah! Kamu dengar pesan suara dariku? Takoyakinya batal, ya. Nanti keburu basi sebelum malam._

 _Lucy Heartfilia : Makan saja. Kapan-kapan kita beli di festival musim panas._

 _Natsu Dragneel : Nanti kita menyaksikan kembang api, oke? Mampirlah ke Magnolia. Jangan aku terus…._

 _Lucy Heartfilia : Iya, iya. Kau bertemu Jellal sesuai suruhanku, 'kan? Urusan kalian sudah selesai?_

 _Natsu Dragneel : Berkatmu! Aku meminta maaf atas perbuatan Lisanna setahun lalu. Syukurlah Jellal mau mengerti. Bagaimanapun dia wajib bertanggung jawan. Anak itu sampai melewatkan ujian semester selama enam bulan penuh._

 _Lucy Heartfilia : Kejamnya…. Tetapi Jellal berhasil lulus dengan nilai terbaik. Dia hebat!_

 _Natsu Dragneel : Oh iya. Jellal berkata aku menyukai Lisanna, katanya, "jika tidak, untuk apa sampai bersusah payah mencariku dan memohon maaf?". Mungkin dia benar. Tak sekalipum hatiku membencinya, berarti salah mengartikan!_

 _Lucy Heartfilia : Lagi pula kalian mau tunangan. Jangan dibatalkan, oke? Beritaukan, ya, tanggalnya, hehehe…. :-p_

 _Natsu Dragneel : Berdoa saja. Mungkin tabu mengatakan ini, kalau sampai menikah kamu datang ya? Aku ingin restu darimu._

 _Lucy Heartfilia : Memang ibumu mau mengundangku?_

 _Natsu Dragneel : Kamu, 'kan, teman baik. Pasti boleh! Aku tidak menganggu acaramu?_

 _Lucy Heartfilia : Sudah dulu. Aku dipanggil ibu. Nanti malam kita lanjutkan. Online jam delapan, ya!_

 _Natsu Dragneel : Siap boss._

"Ternyata kau baik-baik saja, Lucy."

-ll-

"Maaf Natsu. Kupikir mustahil…."

Bersambung….

Balasan review :

Aimi Uchiha Drageel : Hahaha, kalo aku udah kuliahan mah susah update fanfic malah. Berarti kamu masih SMA ya. Gak apa-apa kok, udah biasa dianggap anak kuliahan. Oke deh thx ya udah review.

Fic of Delusion : Sayangnya belum waktunya Lucy mati hahaha. Thx ya udah review.

Rin : Udah ada kok. In fanfic yang paling banyak bagian NaLu dibanding fanfic aku yang laen, ehehee. Chat dan lain-lain udah termasuk kok. Harusnya sih ini spesial, sayang Lucy ketabrak truk. Thx ya udah review.


	14. Chapter 14

Percakapan mereka berlangsung seperti biasa. Setiap hari yang terasa menyenangkan, tak dikekung sepi. Meskipun Lucy "agak" bertindak aneh. Dia menolak ditemui Minggu besok. Saat festival diadakan terakhir kalinya. Lagi-lagi dengan alasan klasik, "aku ada urusan keluarga". Entahlah. Sejak kapan sebegitu sibuk? Meski Natsu tak banyak komentar, lebih meyakinkan lewat ucapan.

 _Natsu Dragneel : Memang selesai jam berapa?_

 _Lucy Heartfilia : Malam, sekitar pukul delapan. Festival-nya keburu selesai. Maaf._

 _Natsu Dragneel : Sayang, ya, tidak dapat dibatalkan. Urusanku dengan Jellal sudah selesai, kok! Minggu depannya lagi bisa? Jangan bilang kau ada urusan keluarga tiap Kamis._

 _Lucy Heartfilia : Ahahaha... Lihat saja nanti._

 _Natsu Dragneel : Benar juga. Hari biasa boleh! Lagi pula liburan masih lama. Untung kepikiran :-)_

 _Lucy Heartfilia : Kunjungi kalau kuminta saja. Sekali lagi, maaf Natsu. Sedang apa? Aku bosan di rumah terus._

 _Natsu Dragneel : Makanya. Biar kukunjungi supaya bosanmu hilang. Ibu maupun ayah tidak mengajak kemana-mana. Ketika aku minta ke taman bermain, serempak mereka mengataiku 'anak kecil'. Menyebalkan._

 _Lucy Heartfilia : Terdengar seru. Kapan-kapan mau ke sana?_

 _Natsu Dragneel : Boleh! Eh aku punya mabuk kendaraan. Batal, batal!_

 _Lucy Heartfilia : Mengunjungi tepi sungai lima hari lalu? Aku ingat betul, kau bertanya di mana toilet dan lari terbirit-birit. Lucu :D_

 _Natsu Dragneel : Habisnya... Ah lupakan. Tunggu sebentar. Ada yang menekan bel._

Secara khusus, Gray diminta datang guna "mendiskusikan" beberapa hal, tanpa Gajeel atau Loke. Jujur Natsu tidak ingin begini, semua berkaitan dengan Lucy, penulis fanfiksi yang akhir-akhir ini merebut hatinya lewat puluhan karya. _Chatting_ mereka suntuk. Kurang mengalir seperti biasa sebelum pencarian itu dilakukan. Baiklah. Dia mengaku terlalu bodoh untuk cepat sadar, akan jauh lebih baik daripada menyesal.

"Jadi, ada perlu apa Tuan Natsu?" Ejek Gray duduk santai di kursi putar. _Onyx_ -nya benar-benar serius tanpa niat becanda. _Handphone_ segera diserahkan, berisyarat, 'baca _chatting_ baru kami'.

"Bukankah sangat jelas? Lucy menghindarimu! Sulit menjelaskannya, seakan dia tidak mengetik setiap pesan dengan tulus." Ucapan tersebut dalam. Sekilas Natsu mengerti maksud Gray. Tuduhan itu tepat.

"Tapi kenapa? Aku kurang berani bertanya. Hubungan kami sebatas teman dunia maya. Apa hakku mrngetahui masalahnya? Arghhh..." Bahkan meminta Jellal tidak sesulit ini. Natsu merasa kehilangan 'mantera' terbaik.

"Benar. Kalian hanya bertemu dua kali. Berkenalan lewat internet pula. Jika disebut teman nyata kurang tepat. Maya pun tidak. Sebelas-dua belas."

"Siapa yang butuh pendapatmu tentang hubungan kami? Tolong berikan aku solusi!" Jarang melihat si salam amat meminta. Gray sendiri sedikit resah sekaligus tidak tega. Mereka bersahabat, sesekali membantu bukan masalah.

"Err... Bagaimana, ya?"

"Ayolah. Kau ahli! Aku tidak mungkin cerita ke Ibu dan Ayah. Nanti kutraktir roti yakisoba, deh!" Bujukan Natsu gagal memancing otaknya supaya berpikir cepat. Masalah itu biasa saja, tapi Gray serius sekarang.

"Tunggu sampai Lucy mau bercerita padamu. Kalau terus menghindar, tanyakan hati-hati. Jangan blak-blakan atau dia tutup mulut."

"Ba-baiklah. Kuharap cepat selesai."

"Omong-omong, kamu dan Lisanna jadi tunangan?"

 _BURRR!_

Teh oolong-nya balik disemburkan. Natsu terkejut mendengar pertanyaan yang tiba-tiba dan paling ingin dihindari. Gray setia menunggu sampai lima menit berlalu. Mulai mengetuk-ngetuk jari kesal dikarenakan membuang waktu. Padahal tinggal menjawab iya atau tidak, sederhana saja! Daripada itu, dia menanti ditraktir roti yakisoba toko sebelah. Sekarang jam makan siang dan perut harus diisi.

"Siapa tahu? Kemarin Jellal berkata, 'Jika tidak, untuk apa sampai bersusah payah mencariku dan memohon maaf'. Dia benar. Padahal aku membenci Lisanna."

"Dengarkan baik-baik kata hatimu. Apa yang diketahui bocah baru lulus SMP? Mesku kuakui perkataannya benar. Kau terus menghindar dari Lisanna. Tiba-tiba minta maaf atas nama dia."

"Pelipismu memar. Kuobati, ya?"

"Hoi otak api! Kau sengaja mengalihkan topik pembicaraan, 'kan?!"

"Lukamu lebih penting. Apa peduliku dengan Lisanna? Itu hukuman supaya dia sadar. Apa aku harus berkhotbah, 'semua orang sederajat. Rakyat jelata sekalipun manusia yang wajib dihormati'. Ditertawakan iya."

"Hahahaha... Untuk apa meniru gaya motivator-nya segala? Ayo ke toko sebelah. Traktiran oi."

Pertama-tama, Natsu membalas pesan Lucy, bersandar ke mesin pendingin. Sambil berharap obrolan mereka kembali normal. Sebenarnya mudah. Asalkan tidak mengungkit soal jalan-jalan, topik pasti mengalir deras. Mendengar "perdamaian" mereka Gray menghela nafas. Dia merasa berlebihan ketika memberi nasihat. Ini dunia nyata, bukan drama Korea. Terlebih masalah si salam tidak penting.

"Ternyata semudah itu. Aku heran." Sejak awal Natsu yang melebih-lebihkan. Dia mampu menyelesaikannya sendiri.

"Sudahlah yang penting kami 'berbaikan'."

"Ingat. Lucy menyembunyikan hal penting. Jangan cepat senang, Natsu." Perusak suasana sejati. Bibirnya maju lima centimeter sebal. Merutuk dalam hati.

"Kau benci, ya, melihatku senang?"

Menyikut bahunya pelan, Gray berlari duluan meninggalkan Natsu. Peringatan itu berupa perhatin kecil. Dia masih polos untuk menyadari tipu muslihat dunia maya.

 _Sementara Lucy di Crocus..._

Senyumnya terulas tipis di bibir. Lucy lincah mengetik _keypad,_ meski jari-jemarinya susah digerakkan akibat luka. Kecelakaan itu tidak membawa dampak serius. Minggu depan pun bisa pulang jika dia menuruti dokter. Seseorang datang membesuk, sambil menenteng keranjang rotan berisikan buah-buah segar. Wanita yang mencolok dengan bandana kuning. Bertubuh mungil berbeda lima atau sepuluh centimeter.

"Selamat siang, Lu-chan!"

"Halo Levy-chan. Boleh tolong kupaskan apel?" Dia paling menyukainya, sedangkan favorit Natsu adalah buah naga putih. Sesuai nama, kulitnya bersisik.

"Mengobrol dengan Natsu-san? Kalian mesra." Iseng-iseng Levy mengintip riwayat obrolan. Memang biasa saja dengan topik melompat-lompat, tapi bagi Lucy seorang ini menyenangkan. Jauh lebih baik daripada bergosip.

"Natsu sudah punya Lisanna-chan. Aku tak lebih dari peran pendukung."

"Nada pesimismu ketara, tahu! Tenang, Lu-chan memiliki banyak kesempatan walau sempit. Karena itu manfaatkanlah sebaik mungkin, paham?" Jarang-jarang sahabatnya hilang semangat. Pasti berhubungan dengan pesan dokter.

"Ma-maaf. Kurasa…."

"Diagnosa membantu kita mempersiapkan segala hal. Namun kemungkinan besarnya salah tergantung dukungan sekitar dan orang itu sendiri! Lu-chan. Aku tidak pernah mempercayai ucapan dokter. Mereka manusia, bisa salah."

"Tetap saja…. Aku takut."

"Kamu selalu melukiskan keajaiban di ceritamu. Jangan bilang penulisnya tidak percaya."

"Benar. Apa yang kukatakan adalah kemunafikan semata." Selimut birunya diremas, tampias kemarahan, kesedihan, semua itu terungkap dalam satu perkataan. Lucy benar-benar tidak berdaya. Sementara penderitaan tersebut tak sampai setengah.

"Sekarang Lu-chan mau apa? Cepat atau lambat Natsu-san pasti curiga. Mungkin dia sudah bersiap menghujam dengan satu pertanyaan terbesar."

"Akan kubuat momentum terindah. Setidaknya aku ingin melakukan pendramaan atas sebuah cerita."

Kamar 507 lengang sejenak, yakni tempat Lucy dirawat sehari terakhir. Levy mengiyakan tanpa sedikitpun penolakan. Urusan ini tidak pernah melibatkannya. Hanya dua muda-mudi sebagai tokoh utama kisah tersebut. Mantap membulatkan tekad, ia menyambar _handphone_ di samping laci, siap memulai pembicaraan "terakhir" entah bulan ke berapa, cukup lama untuk sebuah cerita cinta semu di dunia maya.

 _Lucy Heartfilia : Maaf baru dibalas. Levy-chan datang bermain ke rumahku._

 _Natsu Dragneel : Lanjutkan dulu juga boleh. Aku tidak enak hati menganggu kalian._

 _Lucy Heartfilia : Bukan masalah. Dia pamit pulang karena ditelepon ibunya. Mau membicarakan sesuatu?_

 _Natsu Dragneel : Sayangnya aku kehabisan topik. Kapan ceritamu dilanjut? Bisa dibilang kehabisan bahan bacaan._

 _Lucy Heartfilia : Beli novel atau komik. Aku selalu melakukannya setiap minggu._

 _Natsu Dragneel : Entah kenapa aku lebih suka membaca ceritamu. Rasanya buatan author lain biasa saja, meskipun Gray yang merekomendasikan tetap kutolak._

 _Lucy Heartfilia : Dan kesukaanku membaca review-mu. Terima kasih banyak, Natsu. Untuk yang pertama, kedua, ketiga, seterusnya. Bahkan melihat dari awal. Ketika aku masih pemula. Tidak punya pembaca setia. Sering kena flame. Kau yang terbaik._

 _Natsu Dragneel : Sama-sama. Tapi bukankah terlalu mendadak?_

 _Lucy Heartfilia : Pernahkah kau bertanya kenapa sosial media diciptakan?_

 _Natsu Dragneel : Untuk mempermudah komunikasi, bukan? Penciptanya bisa mendapat uang banyak, sampai milyaran malah!_

 _Lucy Heartfilia : Salah satunya itu. Menurutku demi menjalin benang merah lain. Kita terhubung secara tidak langsung. Lewat sebuah karya atau asal menambahkan kontak. Aku punya satu hal yang paling berharga, yaitu menjadi author di fanfiction._

 _Lucy Heartfilia : Dilanjut bertemu denganmu, Lisanna-chan. Semua karena dunia itu menghubungkan kita. Benang merahnya terpilin membentuk sebuah kisah lucu, teramat konyol._

 _Lucy Heartfilia : Bagi kebanyakan orang pasti absurd. Bagaimana bisa kita jatuh cinta, pada seseorang yang bahkan belum diketahui wajahnya? Perangai asli? Mungkinkah dia memakai topeng lain? Perasaan manusia memang kompleks._

 _Lucy Heartfilia : Apalagi kita yang melalui fanfiction. Tempat para penulis menuangkan imajinasi mereka. Menemukan teman. Saling berbagi pengalaman. Di antara jutaan pendaftar malah ada author yang mencintai pembacanya sendiri. Sayang bertepuk sebelah tangan._

 _Natsu Dragneel : …._

 _Lucy Heartfilia : Pernyataanku aneh, ya? Maaf, maaf. Efek bosan liburan :-p_

 _Natsu Dragneel : Siapa yang kau sukai?_

 _Lucy Heartfilia : Rahasia. Maaf, kamu tak pantas mengetahuinya._

 _Natsu Dragneel : …._

 _Lucy Heartfilia : Omong-omong aku punya cerita baru. Nanti dibaca, ya._

 _Natsu Dragneel : Oke._

 _Lucy Heartfilia : Hm._

 _Natsu Dragneel : Bye._

 _Lucy Heartfilia : Bye._

Berakhir di sana, kecuali perasaannya yang kian menggebu untuk diungkapkan.

Bersambung….

Balasan review :

Meiko : Abis baca review-mu aku juga ngeras ada yang kurang sama NaLu di sini. Oke thx udah diingatkan. Thx juga ya udah review hehehe.

: Ditunggu juga review buat chapter lainnya, hehehe. Lucu aja bayanginnya, jadi aku tuangkan deh ke fanfic, syukurlah kalo kamu suka. Dan aku juga suka review-mu omong-omong. Yep gpp kok. Thx banget udah ninggalin jejak dan memuji ceritanya. Jika ada yang kurang bilang aja.

Aimi Uchiha Dragneel : Hatiku berkata mereka gak boleh bersatu /geplakk. Fic-nya mau diperpanjang. Niat sih tamatin di chapter 15, tapi kesannya terlalu buru-buru entar. Dan aku mau tambahin moment NaLu untuk... rahasia! Thx y udah review.

Fic of Delusion : Jujur sih aku juga gak nyangka masalahnya tambah banyak aja. Tadinya mau tamatin di chapter 15, tapi kesannya terlalu buru-buru aku pikir. Ya udah diperpanjang aja. Thx ya udah review.


	15. Chapter 15

Mau hari kemarin baik-buruk sekalipun. Matahari tetap menyapa seluruh umat manusia. Sinar hangatnya menyembul dari ufuk timur. Sekarang pukul lima pagi. Beberapa warga kompleks terlihat joging mengelilingi taman kota, salah satu membawa anaknya yang berumur enam tahun. Terkantuk-kantuk saat diajak berjalan atau diminta lompat ke pelukan ayah, malah menguap semakin lebar. Mengundang tawa sekitar yang merasa gemas.

Berbeda dengan 'pemuda' itu. Tubuh kekar dan gempal-nya sempurna tertutup selimut. Meringkuk di pojok kasur yang membuat ia tampak menyedihkan.

"Lucy…." Nama tersebut meluncur pelan. Terhenti di ujung lidahnya yang bergetar hebat. Gemertuk gigi terdengar mengerikan. Dia teramat marah sekaligus sedih.

Wahai langit, engaku boleh bersinar terang, berwarna biru di setiap pertemuan, menaungi umat manusia, awan, kawanan burung dan matahari, tetapi…. Kenapalah takdirmu mengutuknya? Pemuda malang yang terlambat itu?

Andaikata penyesalan dapat hilang dari kamus kehidupan. Berbahagialah kalian.

 _Jumat, 07.00_

Ruang makan senyap. Hanya jajaran piring berisi roti dan telur memenuhi taplak putih. Natsu baru saja terbangun–lebih tepatnya sejak matahari malu-malu muncul di gedung kembar. Ia menahan kantuk yang menerjang ganas. Berjalan walau sempoyongan dengan pandangan kabur, hitam-putih samar-samar. Denting jam terdengar lambat. Waktu seakan berhenti di rumah mereka. Menyisakan kesendirian dan selembar memo di pintu kulkas.

 _Kami pergi ke Australia untuk berbulan madu. Jaga rumah baik-baik! Jika mau ajaklah Gray, Loke atau Gajeel menginap. Seminggu perjalanan tidak lama, kok. Jangan kangen, ya :-p_

"Pasti ibu yang menulis." Senyumnya terukir sesaat. Namun dengan cepat tergantikan gurat sendu. Teka-teki bermain ceria dalam pikiran. Menghujam Natsu kian buruk, makin terpuruk.

"Sekarang aku bisa galau sesuka hati."

 _Natsu Dragneel : Selamat pagi, Lucy. Apa kabarmu? Aku baik._

Kapan terakhir kali ia menanyakan kabar? Bagaimana mereka memulai _chat_? Sapaan prokem seperti, "yo!", dilanjut basa-basi. Bertanya, "sedang apa?", "sudah makan?". Natsu hafal betul seluk-beluknya. Tersenyum mengingat semua itu, kemudian? Mungkin belajar ikhlas. Mungkin pula mengutuk langit yang tersenyum. Mengucapkan serangkai sumpah serapah bertabur bahasa binatang. Cenderung berbau penyesalan.

 _Natsu Dragneel : Kau sudah sarapan? Aku baru makan roti. Kapan kita bisa bertemu?_

 _Natsu Dragneel : Maaf jika terlalu banyak bertanya. Entahlah. Rasanya kangen berat :-)_

Bohong. Wajah aslinya justru dirundung kesedihan. Jika dia bukan laki-laki, melainkan perempuan tanggung, pasti sudah menangis. Air mata pun membanjiri layar _handphone_. Seharian mengurung diri di kamar. Membentuk kalimat penghiburan untuknya sendiri. Kosong. Natsu terlalu jerih berpasrah. Kalimat emas Lucy. Alur-alur cerita. Penderitaan para tokoh. Semua berkecamuk dalam dada. Menyetrum pelan namun menyakitkan.

 _Ting… tong…._

 _Ting… tong…._

"Masuk." Berpesan lirih di ruang tamu. Seseorang di depan pintu masuk setelah diizinkan, meski agak ragu karena suaranya kecil, seperti berbisik pada angin.

"Pagi, Natsu. Aku diminta tante menemanimu. Seminggu penuh kalau boleh." Gray menyampirkan jaket di gantungan. Meletakkan sepatu hitam di rak beranjak masuk. Menemui sahabat salam yang dikelilingi awan kelabu.

"Silakan saja."

"Hoi, hoi. Lemas sekali. Bersemangatlah, sekarang masih pagi"

"A-ahahaha…. Maaf. Aku kurang tidur."

"Ada apa? Ceritakanlah." Selidik _dark blue_ -nya tajam. Lingkaran hitam terlihat jelas di bawah mata. Natsu tidak berbohong atau bercanda. Dia tahu terjadi sesuatu. Kabar buruknya sangat tidak terelakkan.

"Menurutmu, bagaimana rasanya dilupakan?" Bungkam. Mulut Gray justru komat-kamit. Kesulitan berbicara. Langit-langit lengang sejenak. Natsu memperbaiki posisi duduk menjadi normal, tidak lagi merapatkan lutut di sofa.

"Pa-pasti menyakitkan! Tapi kenapa?"

"Semalam aku bermimpi _indah_ …." _Lalu apa hubungannya_? Gray sadar kecepatan memotong. Kebalikan dari itu, makna konotatif. Terlebih Natsu belum menyusun kepingan puzzle-nya.

"Aku duduk di padang rumput. Seorang wanita berdiri di depanku, berparas cantik dengan karamel bersinar cemerlang. Berpakaian _dress_ putih selutut berpadu topi pantai, di pinggirnya terpasang bunga kamboja senada rambut pirang itu. Benar-benar mimpi yang jelas."

"Selanjutnya apa?" Mengepalkan kedua tangan di paha. Gray mendadak risih sambil bergumam. Ekspresi Natsu berubah drastis.

"Namanya kupanggil pelan, 'Lucy'. Seketika senyum itu luntur, digantikan raut heran yang sulit dijelaskan. Dia bertanya, 'kamu siapa?'. Mimpi ketika truk menghantamnya. Terbaring lemah di rumah sakit. Jatuh dari jurang. Kenapa aku…."

"Terus bermimpi buruk tentangnya?"

"Berarti pertanda. Sudahlah jangan dipikirkan. Aku numpang sarapan, ya."

"Kubilang obati memar di pelipismu. Kelihatannya tambah parah." Sesaat Gray menyeringai tipis. _Padahal dia menderita. Masih sempat memikirkan orang lain_. Kira-kira begitulah jika digambarkan.

"Nanti bantu aku."

"Dasar. Kamu, 'kan, bisa menggunakan cermin dan obati sendiri."

Semoga kedatangan Gray mampu menyapu gundah sahabatnya, atau mungkin terbalik? Pagi ini Natsu diberi banyak kejutan oleh Tuhan. Dia amat disayang Jumat itu, sampai-sampai luka baru tertoreh lebar-lebar.

 _Sementara Lucy di rumah sakit…._

Kamar 507 hanya diisi satu orang. Lucy ditemani bunga anggrek putih pemberian sahabatnya, Levy. Jarum menunjukkan pukul delapan tepat. Matahari keluar sempurna sekaligus memancarkan sinar. Merembas masuk lewat jendela yang tertutup rapat. Entah angin di luar sana bertiup kencang, bersahabat atau pelan. Lagi pula Kamis depan ia selesai dirawat inap. Bisa melihat dunia lebih jelas, tidak terbatas apa-apa.

 _Tok… tok… tok…._

 _CKLEK!_

"Permisi, Kak Lucy…." Malu-malu kucing Jellal memasuki kamar. Tergugu di tempatnya melihat bagian dalam _handphone_ terburai. Berserakan di lantai pualam yang bersisa kepingan-kepingan kecil.

"Kupikir kau tidak boleh datang kemari." Mengalihkan topik pembicaraan, Jellal tergagap menjawab, bisu. Fokusnya buyar berpindah menatap Lucy. Pertama-tama menyapu sebelum duduk di samping ranjang. Bahaya kalau terkena kaki.

"A… ayah sedang pergi. Ja-jadi aku keluar."

"Terima kasih, tetapi tidak perlu memaksakan diri."

"Yang rusak _handphone_ -mu? Natsu-san pasti khawatir karena pesannya tidak dibalas."

"Uhm. Aku hendak meraihnya tapi tersenggol dan jatuh. _Handphone_ itu juga sudah parah sejak kecelakaan. Beli baru saja."

"Benar. Kak Lucy tidak mau mengabari Natsu-san?"

"Santai saja. Dia akan baik tanpa perlu membaca pesan atau mendengar suaraku. Aku sehat, kok. Kenapa wajahmu tegang? Lihat senyum ini, asli!" Berusaha bergurau, justru Lucy yang diam sendiri. _Itu tidak lucu. Menyebalkan._

"Karenaku Kak Lucy kecelakaan. Ji-jika saat itu aku tidak memanggilmu pasti…."

"Salah. Tuhan yang menakdirkan kecelakaan ini. Mau kau memanggilku. Berhenti mengejar. Aku pasti tertabrak truk. Kamis depan sudah diperbolehkan pulang. Jangan menyalahkan dirimu."

"Kak Lucy pasti sudah tahu. Kemarin Natsu-san mengunjungiku dan mohon maaf atas Lisanna. Dia lelaki baik." Mendengar nama idolanya ia semakin tertekan. Melampiaskan dengan meremas ujung selimut seperti percakapan bersama Levy.

"Memang. Siapa pun yang memilikinya beruntung, sangat malah."

"Dia menghadiahkan liontin dan berpesan, 'berikan kepada seseorang yang menurutmu tepat. Mungkin pacar. Orangtua. Kakek atau nenek. Keputusan di tanganmu.'." Lewat garis wajahnya. Lucy menggambarkan keirian.

"Liontin ini kupersembahkan untukmu, Kak. Kau pantas mendapatkannya."

"Kenapa aku? Kita baru berkenalan."

"Jelas karena kak Lucy pantas menerimanya. Ingat baik-baik pesanku, kalau semisal kalian bertemu lagi, lihatlah isi liontin Natsu dan punyamu. Buka bersama-sama, ada kejutan hebat di sana. Jangan sekarang!"

"Ba-baiklah. Terima kasih banyak." Gerakan tangannya terhenti. Memilih menuruti Jellal yang memasang tampang seram jadi-jadian. Mereka tertawa. Langit-langit riuh sebelum balik tenang.

"Tunggu sebentar. Tolong kirimkan kartu pos ini untuk Natsu. Pakai pelayanan kilat, oke?"

"Sesuai permintaan Kak Lucy. Sampai jumpa besok."

Natsu pasti suka isinya. Untuk pertama kali pula dia melihat tulisan tangan Lucy. Meski sedikit acak-acakan karena beralaskan paha. Setiba di kantor pos, Jellal mengisi bentang lembar sesuai pesan. Tinggal menunggu dua sampai empat hari barulah tiba di Magnolia. Tidak lama maupun sebentar, tengah-tengah, bahkan salah seorang berkata, 'bisa tiba besok kalau lancar'.

"Reunian, ya, namanya?"

Walau Jellal sendiri tidak tahu Lucy menuliskan apa.

 _Keesokan harinya…._

Suara bel sepeda terdengar melewati rumah. Keluar-keluar Natsu disambut oleh tukang pos. Pria paruh baya yang mengirimkan kartu dari Crocus, dengan amplop _airmail_ berukuran kecil. Ia merobek ujung ke ujung. Membuka isi dan membaca sekilas. Di pojok kanan bertuliskan Lucy Heartfilia berbubuh tanda tangan. Lengkap dengan prangko bergambar _rainbow_ sakura, termasuk pesan yang mencerminkan inti serupa.

 _Halo, Natsu. Akhir bulan April mau melihat rainbow sakura? Aku tunggu di pinggir sungai jam tujuh malam._

 _Salam hangat,_

 _Lucy Heartfilia._

"Tiba-tiba sekali." Hatinya berkata lain, 'aku tidak sabar menunggu hari itu tiba!'. Seharian dikekang sepi tau-tau Lucy mengirim kartu pos. Sedetik dia melupakan masalah kemarin. Sedetik kemudian damainya diganggu masalah kemarin.

"Natsu. Tante minta suruh Gray keluar. Kami harus membicarakan banyak hal dengannya."

Tidak mengenal pagi, siang, sore maupun malam. Orangtua Gray mengotot minta bertemu. Namun putra tunggal mereka menolak mentah-mentah. Menimbulkan keributan sejak kemarin, yang menganggu ketenangan tetangga. Namun tetap bersikukuh bertahan dan Natsu, dia tak dapat berbuat apa-apa selain "membujuk".

Benar adanya. Tuhan amat menyayangi Natsu sehingga mengirimkan banyak masalah dan kebahagiaan di waktu yang sama.

Bersambung….

Balasan review :

Fic of Delusion: No comment dah, wkwkw. Semoga diagnosa dokter Delu benar atau mungkin udah benar? Thx ya udah review dan... Buat tebak-tebakannya.


	16. Chapter 16

"Maaf. Tunggu sebentar. Biar saya panggilkan Gray." Saran Natsu mengajukan diri takzim. Berhati-hati supaya tidak menyinggung mereka, orangtua paruh baya yang merepotkan. Meski di sini sahabatnya juga bersalah.

"Tidak perlu. Setiap kali kau memanggilnya pasti menolak. Saya saja yang masuk." Ibu Gray memutuskan turun tangan. Baru berdiri sebentar anak itu sudah membuka pintu. Menundukkan kepala takut-takut, dia tahu menyesal.

"Sekarang kita pulang ke rumah dan bicarakan baik-baik. Ayo."

"Nanti saja, Ibu. A-aku ingin tinggal sedikit lebih… lama…." Tetangga yang menonton ikut menahan napas. Mereka justru dag-dig-dug sendiri, seakan menjadi Gray dan dipaksa menatap kemarahan beliau.

 _PLAKKK!_

Telak tamparan itu mengenai pipinya. Meninggalkan bekas merah sebagai jejak amarah. Natsu terkesiap di tepi gerbang. Jangankan melerai, berkomentar saja kelu. Anak-anak kecil menangis kencang, ketakutan. Baru pulang dari lapangan bola dan disuguhi sajian berikut, siapa pun pasti ngeri sekaligus pilu. Ibu-ibu hendak memprotes. Keluarga mereka ribut sejak kemarin. Mau matahari terbit, tenggelam, terbit lagi, terus berteriak.

"Kumohon hentikan, tante, Gray. Saya berjanji pasti membawanya pulang. Jangan memaksa dia." Kenapa jadi begini? Begitu kacau, sangat malah. Tetangga sekitar menyusul mengangguk, _cepat pergi atau kami laporkan ke RT_.

"Berterima kasihlah pada Natsu. Kami pulang duluan." Setelah menaiki taksi. Semua mengerubungi penasaran, bertanya-tanya ada apa sebenarnya?

"Kami tidak mengerti, tetapi wanita itu sinting. Hanya tahu berteriak, membentak. Padahal sudah dibicarakan baik-baik."

"Maafkan ibuku. Saya mohon permisi."

"Berhati-hatilah kalian berdua. Jika dia membuat keributan lagi kami bantu lapor ke RT."

Perhatian itu menyebabkan wajahnya kusam. Gray sadar niat mereka baik. Namun benar, beliau terlalu cepat mengambil tindakan, berlebihan pula. Natsu mengajak santai di ruang tamu. Aroma teh hijau menguar sempurna, amat menenangkan. Sesekali ia sesap perlahan. Terkadang diteguk satu atau dua kali diakhiri menghela napas panjang. Langit-langit lengang sejenak. Tanpa suara televisi. Desir angin maupun kicau burung.

"Terima kasih banyak, Natsu. Aku berhutang budi."

"Hah…. Ya ampun. Asal tahu saja, aku nyaris menamparmu di hadapan tetangga. Kau benar-benar menyebalkan." Keluhnya mendengus sebal. Cangkir teh pun dijadikan pelampiasan. Sedikit tumpah mengotori taplak meja.

"…." Memilih diam. Gray kembali menikmati minumannya ditemani kudapan, selusin mochi kacang.

"Kemarin kau memaksaku bercerita. Aku berhak meminta hal yang sama. Apa kalian sekeluarga bertengkar? Lukamu juga menimbulkan tanda tanya."

"Kami selalu akur, kok."

 _BRAKKK!_

"BERKATALAH JUJUR. DASAR ES MESUM!" Sepeda merah balita berhenti dikayuh. Pemiliknya menangis mendengar teriakan Natsu. Tak kalah dari gelegar petir di musim hujan. Membikin nyali ciut. Termasuk Gray yang beringsut mundur.

"Kau tahu, 'kan? Orangtuaku berhutang banyak pada Ayahmu, karena telah menyelamatkan perusahaan. Kami kesulitan membalas jasanya. Jadi, Ibu meminta agar aku membantumu dalam perjodohan ini."

"Se-seriusan?! Tapi aku belum tentu tunangan dengan Lisanna."

"Makanya aku menolak membantu. Ayah dan Ibu marah mendengar keputusan itu. Mereka menghukumku habis-habisan." Terhenti sesaat. Gray membasahi tenggorkan yang kering, sesak. Natsu kembali menuangkan teh hijau, 2/4 penuh.

"Padahal kalian tidak perlu berbuat jauh-jauh. Ayahku ikhlas membantu, kok."

"Tetap saja kami berhutang. Bukannya aku enggan menolongmu atau apa. Pilihanlah sendiri siapa wanita itu, bahkan Lucy sekalipun tidak masalah."

"Hahaha…. Mustahil! Dia pernah berkata, '…. Bagaimana bisa kita jatuh cinta, pada seseorang yang bahkan belum diketahui wajahnya?'. Itu masuk akal. Lagi pula kami bertemu dua kali. Seperti katamu sebelas-dua belas."

"Perasaan manusia kompleks, Natsu. Kau tidak dapat menerka sesuai kenyataan." Terhenti sejenak. Ia ingat betul ucapan itu. Lucy juga mengatakannya di akhir kalimat.

"Se-selama bertemu kami jarang mengobrol. Lebih sering diam. Curi-curi pandang. Tersipu malu. Ya ampun, sejak kapan aku mati kutu di hadapan wanita? Aneh sekali." _Kau saja yang bodoh sampai tidak sadar_ , batin Gray meletakkan gelas kasar.

"Intinya bertindaklah dengan bijak."

"Kemungkinan besar kami akan tunangan. Beritahu om dan tante. Mereka pasti senang."

"Jangan melindungiku seperti itu! Aku tidak lemah. Sebagai sahabat apa aneh menginginkan yang terbaik?!" Giginya terdengar gemeletuk. Berusaha untuk bicara baik-baik. Pertengkaran mereka menimbulkan hening.

Memalingkan muka satu sama lain. Natsu beranjak bangkit ke kamarnya, merenung. Gray memutuskan pulang tanpa pamit. Kedua sahabat itu dilanda perang dingin entah berapa hari. Dia merasa tidak bersalah. _Lagi pula apa maksudnya melindungi? Aku berkata benar, itu fakta_! Toh. Ini saat yang tepat untuk berdamai. Mereka pernah bersahabat. Saling menyukai. Meski sekarang benci, besok-besok bisa mencintai.

"Lihatlah, Gray. Aku tidak akan menyesal di hadapanmu. Seharusnya kau yang minta maaf, karena menyimpulkan seenak jidat."

 _Drrttt… drttt… drttt…._

 _Lucy Heartfilia : Halo, Natsu. Maaf tidak mengirimmu pesan. Handphone-ku rusak parah dan baru diganti. Soal ajakan itu kau bisa?_

 _Natsu Dragneel : Uhm. Terima kasih banyak. Kartu posnya indah :-)_

 _Lucy Heartfilia : Omong-omong aku sudah menyelesaikan ceritaku. Mau baca?_

 _Natsu Dragneel : Aku selalu menantikannya. Boleh kasih sedikit bocoran?_

 _Lucy Heartfilia : Baca saja sendiri. Kau pasti menyukainya. Ada rahasia spesial di balik ceritaku, hehehe…. Temu dan bongkar, ya, kalau bisa :-p_

 _Natsu Dragneel : Jika berhasil kita pacaran, hahaha!_

 _Lucy Heartfilia : Eh? Seriusan?_

 _Natsu Dragneel : Pria sejati tidak akan ingkar janji. Tunggulah pasti kupecahkan!_

Selain asal bicara, dia tidak memikirkan hal lainnya. Lagi pula hanya bercanda. _Otak sekecil ini mana bisa memecahkan misteri_? Penuh percaya diri Natsu membuka _website_ tersebut. Membaca cerita terbaru yang terbit kemarin malam, 18 jam lalu. Namun semua itu benar-benar di luar perkiraan. Hanya cerita romantis biasa. Jenis _angst_ sekaligus _tragedy_ dengan tujuan memporak-porandakkan hati seseorang.

Amat sangat biasa.

"Lalu apa? Ceritanya pun dua ribu kata, pendek." Secara tidak langsung kemampuan baca Natsu meningkat. Meski harus diakui, dia kesulitan memecahkan misteri itu.

"Sejauh ini normal. Tokoh-tokoh mati wajar. Alur cerita bagus. Benar juga. Aku minta…. Lupakan." Siapa lagi kalau bukan Gray. Dia pintar walau tak menyamai Albert Einsten. Mewarisi satu persen kepintarannya pun tidak.

"Hnnn…. Aku tahu mustahil menyelesaikannya. Tetapi kenapa penasaran sendiri, ya?"

 _Lucy Heartfilia : Bagaimana perkembanganmu?_

 _Natsu Dragneel : Gagal total, hehehe…. Aku menyerah. Beritau jawabannya._

 _Lucy Heartfilia : Tidak seru, ah! Kita bicarakan hal lain saja._

"Dia mengalihkan pembicaraan. Apa pula peduliku? Sama sekali tidak penting. Yosh. Aku akan mengetik dengan semangat membara!"

Benar. Tak lebih dari cerita biasa buatannya. Natsu masih ingat batasan mereka, sebelas-dua belas. Soal pertemuan akhir bulan hanyalah penguat hubungan. Hitung-hitung menambah teman baik, bukan kejahatan, toh. Dia pun berpikir menemui Lisanna sebelum pukul tujuh. Pertunangan itu semakin dekat. Ayah yang memberitahu lewat telepon, tadi pagi sesudah Gray menyelonong. Belum lama dibicarakan. Seseorang mengirim BBM.

 _Gray Fullbuster : Hoi otak api. Sudah kau pikirkan baik-baik?_

 _Natsu Dragneel : Apa pedulimu? Jelas iya. Aku tidak akan mundur setelah menentukannya._

 _Gray Fullbuster : Jangan sampai menyesal._

 _Natsu Dragneel : Kalau ucapanmu kupatahkan kita akhiri pertengkaran bodoh ini._

 _Gray Fullbuster : Dasar keras kepala. Mau-maunya kau memulai perkara denganku. Terserahlah. Sampai saat itu tiba rambut salammu pasti kubotakkan! Lihat nanti. Penyesalan pasti menghampiri._

 _Natsu Dragneel : Omong kosong, pangeran mesum._

Mereka sama-sama bertindak konyol. Gray pun tak habis pikir kenapa meladeninya. Membutuhkan waktu lama sampai hubungan itu membaik.

 _Akhir bulan, 30 April._

Ayah dan Ibu pulang empat hari lalu dari jalan-jalan. Membawa banyak buah tangan, yang rencananya akan diberikan pada kerabat, termasuk Lisanna juga Gray. Seminggu terakhir Natsu anti mendengar nama itu. Sekali saja tertangkap, _onyx_ tersebut pasti mendelik lebar-lebar, menunjukkan dia kesal sekaligus menolak. Pertempuran mereka baru dimulai. Mana semudah mengangkat tangan menyerah agar dihentikan?

"Kelakukanmu mirip bocah umur lima tahun. Ibu tidak menyangka Gray ikut-ikutan." Kalimat pertama yang beliau ucapkan di bandara. Natsu mendadak malas di tempat. Koper digiring asal-asalan.

"Ingat. Kau harus minta maaf sebelum tunangan. Melanggar maka oleh-oleh untukmu ibu sita selama-lamanya."

"L-lho. Ibu, ibu!" Kewalahan mengikuti Natsu tertinggal di belakang. Dua koper itu dibiarkan tergeletak. Sepatu ketsnya menghentak-hentak bingung. _Lagi pula kami hanya taruhan. Tidak berbahaya_.

* * *

"Arghhh…. Mengingatnya membuat perutku tambah sakit."

Sebatas bernostalgia memandangi awan jingga. Natsu hafal percakapan mereka, hingga jam, menit dan detik ke berapa. Ibu serius menyita bagiannya. Sewaktu keluarga Fullbuster datang berjamu, kemarin Sabtu, dia hanya bisa mendecih. Melempar kesalahan, _gara-gara kamu aku kehilangan hadiah_. Otak api tetaplah begitu. Berpikiran pendek tanpa menilik kemungkinan lain. Hatinya berhenti mengeluh. Sudah sampai di rumah Lisanna.

 _Ting… tong…._

 _CKLEK!_

"Silakan masuk, Natsu. Aku buatkah teh, ya."

"Tidak perlu. Aku ingin ke suatu tempat setelah ini. Sebelumnya oleh-oleh untukmu, gantungan koala. Kapan kita tunangan? Kau sudah menyamapikan permintaan maaf ke Jellal?"

"Santai sedikit. Terima kasih untuk hadiahnya, aku suka. Titip salam untuk om dan tante, oke? Masih setahun lagi. Saat kita naik kelas ke tiga SMA. Uhm! Dia senang menerima maafku. Anak itu baik."

"Baguslah. Sampai jumpa lain waktu, Lisanna."

"Tatapanmu melunak. Apa kau kangen?"

"Bisa jadi. Sudahlah nanti aku terlambat."

Bulan mulai menampakkan diri. Arloji hitam menunjukkan pukul setengah tujuh. Namun entah berapa lama Lucy menunggu di sana. Memeluk lutut sambil menatap rembulan bundar. Indah. Natsu menepuk bahu pelan. Lagi-lagi perasaan malu itu menguar. Dalam remang kunang iris karamel itu membulat. Ajaib. Cantik sekali. Mengangguk takzim mempersilakan duduk di samping. Tempat terbaik untuk melihat _rainbow_ sakura.

"Po-pohonnya di mana?"

"Nanti akan dibawa nelayan kemari. Lima belas menit." Malam yang sunyi. Mereka duduk bersebelahan menunggu sabar. Meski Natsu melakukan sebaliknya. Terkadang menguap bosan atau mengerjapkan mata lelah.

"Apakah sangat indah?"

"Itu kebanggaan kota Crocus. Pasti iya. Setiap melihatnya terasa menyedihkan. Berlawanan dengan makna sesungguhnya" Perkataan yang terdengar ganjil. Lucy buru-buru mengibas tangan, _tolong lupakan ucapanku barusan_.

"Ceritamu bagus. Aku merasa ada sesuatu yang spesial, tapi apa dan bagaimana?" Tangannya terkepal sempurna. Untuk pertama kali Natsu terusik penasaran. Merasa bodoh kesulitan mencari hal semudah itu.

"Pikirkan dan cerna baik-baik." Sejak tadi, sepuluh menit lalu Lucy terus memperhatikannya. Natsu berpura-pura acuh. Palingan salah terka seperti biasa.

 _PLAK!_

"Ku-kukira nyamuk. Kasihan kunang-kunangnya." Dia sedih bukan karena berduka cita, melainkan disebabkan pemicu lain. Lalu kenapa? Natsu sedang malas menerka-nerka. Semakin dekat ternyata Lucy menyimpan banyak misteri.

"Lain kali lihat lebih teliti, bahkan jika bisa gunakan perasaanmu!" Terbawa suasana, Natsu ikut berdiri menjulurkan tangan tinggi-tinggi, macam kebanggaan petinju setelah mengalahkan musuh.

"Saran yang bagus. Aku punya tawaran. Maukah kau mendengarnya?"

"Memang apa?"

"Ayo buat cerita bersama-sama. Syaratnya satu: tulis menggunakan perasaanmu. Kau pasti bisa. Alur. Tokoh. Konflik. Tidak perlu kita tentukan. Abstrak saja."

Perahu nelayan melintasi mereka selang lima detik. Sesaat lampu petromax menerangi sebelum hilang. Berpindah ke tempat lain. Dua helai daun terjatuh ke pinggir sungai, kuning dan _baby pink_ yang menyala terang, salah satu adalah warna baru. Natsu berhenti berpikir. Ia hanya perlu mengandalkan intuisi. Membenak dalam hati, "tapi kenapa aku?".

"Kita ciptakan karya terhebat sepanjang masa."

Bersambung….


	17. Chapter 17

" _Karya terhebat… sepanjang… masa…._?" Tanpa sadar _onyx_ -nya berdecak kagum. Mengagumi tekad Lucy yang bulat sempurna, tidak bolong di tengah atau pinggir. Intuisi Natsu bekerja baik. Dia pandai memberi penilaian. Namun menjadi kekurangan di saat-saat tertentu.

"Ke-kenapa? Kau menolak? Ti-tidak apa-apa! Maafkan kenaaifan-ku." Bicara Lucy gelagapan. Kepalanya menunduk guna mengurangi malu. Serta-merta Natsu memalingkan muka. Tertular rona merah yang menghiasi pipi tirus itu.

"Impianmu hebat. Ta-tapi, kau bisa melakukannya bersama Lisanna atau Jellal. Aku pemula. Benar-benar payah." Ini bukan Natsu yang biasa, bahkan dia tahu menjadi orang lain.

"Jiwa penulisku berkata hanya kamu yang mampu."

"Baiklah. Mohon bantuannya sampai selesai. Kalau ada yang salah beritahukan, oke?"

Janji, kah? Permohonan? Kebetulan belaka? Apa pun itu hatinya hangat. Ketika mereka berjabat tangan. Saling melempar senyum tulus, tidak dipaksa atau mengerikan. Remang kunang-kunang menerangi sepasang karamel. Lagi-lagi ia membantin, indah, ajaib, sangat cantik. Tiga kata yang akhir-akhir ini diulang bagai kaset rusak. Lucy adalah wanita misterius, sedangkan Natsu pemuda polos dengan kesederhanaan hidup.

Mereka cocok satu sama lain.

"Kuantar pulang." Tawarnya berbaik hati. Sebelum itu Lucy memungut nyala daun, kuning dan _baby pink_ , warna terbaru hasil selingan. Memberikan pada Natsu yang dibalas, 'terima kasih'. Singkat.

"Menurut rumor, daun itu akan menyala setiap kau jatuh cinta."

"Menarik! Kamu mempercayainya? Aku kira sebelas-dua belas."

"Begitulah. Wanita paling suka hal-hal berbau romantis. Kalau laki-laki cenderung aksi, ya? Tapi ingat, jangan lupakan reaksinya." Menyangkut hukum _newton_? Natsu tertawa pelan, _aku tak pernah cocok dengan IPA_.

"Omong-omong, terima kasih banyak. Rasanya menyenangkan."

"Uhm. Di sini rumahmu, 'kan?" Rumah biru langit itu tertutup oleh tudung malam. Membuat keindahannya tersembunyi di balik bayang hitam. Lucy melambaikan tangan. Natsu membalas cepat.

" _Bye_. Kita bertemu lagi kapan-kapan."

Naik kereta malam pukul delapan. Natsu bergegas takut ditinggal. Stasiun sepi pengunjung sejak dua jam lalu. Rata-rata pekerja kantor mulai berlibur, kecuali mereka si rajin atau terpaksa lembur. Speaker dengan suara khas penjaga loket mulai bernyanyi, berkata, "jurusan Crocus-Magnolia sudah tiba", dilanjut berbagai perhatian dan peringatan yang bercampur aduk. Sebelum menginjakkan kaki masuk. Ia menatap lekat rembulan bundar.

Sampai jumpa, Crocus.

"Sialan… sialan…." Berapa puluh kali ia bersumpah? Mengutuk gerbong yang sama, masinis, rel kereta? Bintang-gemintang membentuk formasi terhebat. Sayang Natsu terlalu acuh untuk bersyukur, menenangkan diri sejenak dan membatin, 'terima kasih, Tuhan. Aku selalu diberkati.'

"Perutku… sakit…."

* * *

Setiba di Magnolia. Terhuyung Natsu pulang ke rumah, disambut oleh Ibu yang kebetulan membuka pintu, hendak menikmati pemandangan. Wajahnya pucat pasi. Mengeluh kepala sakit atau perut mual. Lima menit terakhir ia tak tahan. Mau muntah isi perut justru tertahan. Terasa berguncang bak samudera diterpa ombak. Naik ke tangga badan kekar itu terjatuh mulus. Mencium cokelat jati dalam keadaan setengah sadar.

"Sayang. Tolong bawa Natsu ke kamar."

"Lain kali suruh dia minum obat generik. Mabuk kendaraannya tambah parah saja." Padahal sudah besar. Tahun depan tunangan pula. Ayah menggelangkan kepala heran, _anakku tak kunjung berubah._

Malam itu kembali sunyi. Suami-istri paruh baya menikmati kencan mereka di halaman belakang. Rembulan bundar siap memanjakan mata. Dan Natsu, dia tertidur pulas.

 _Keesokan harinya…._

"Mimpi, kah?" Disadarkan oleh mentari pagi, Natsu terbangun dari 'mimpi panjang'. Semalam ia kelelahan. Pandangan berpencar kemana-mana, terkadang setengah gelap. Sekarang libur, kembali tidur bukanlah kejahatan.

"Ughh…. Aku tidak bisa tidur."

Beranjak bangkit. Pertama-tama Natsu mengecek _handphone_. Samar-samar dering khasnya terdengar, memanggil minta perhatian. Satu pesan masuk dari _facebook_. Nama Lucy Heartfilia melintas cepat. Sekilas pula pesan singkat itu terbaca, sebuah lampiran dokumen. Mengusap wajah takzim, sambil membuka ia membatin, "ternyata bukan mimpi". Pertemuan kemarin nyata. Bukan kabut ilusi maupun mimpi indah di siang bolong.

Apalagi daun _pink baby_ itu menyala lewat cela laci. Bukti pertemuan mereka.

"Hoamzz…. In Your Eyes?" _Dalam matamu_? _Itu judul proyek kami_? Pertanyaan retorik. Natsu ingat percakapan tersebut benar-benar dilakukan, secara verbal.

 _Natsu Dragneel : Bersemangat sekali. Kapan kau membuatnya?_

 _Lucy Heartfilia : Kemarin malam. Aku hanya mengetik seribu word. Lanjutkan sebanyak perasaanmu membuncah. Kutunggu hasilnya._

Tulis menggunakan perasaanmu, ya? Lucy serius mengatakannya. Sebelum berkutat di layar _handphone_. Ia memutuskan turun sarapan. Harum telur goreng tertangkap melewati sela hidung. Keluarganya lengkap berkumpul di meja makan. Ayah asyik membaca rubrik olahraga. Ibu dengan ahli membalik penggorengan. Suasana khas Dragneel setiap pagi. Berusaha menyeimbangkan langkah, Natsu terhuyung-huyung menarik kursi. Nyaris terjatuh.

"Lihat wajahmu di cermin. Pucat! Istirahatlah lebih lama." Benda berkilat itu memantulkan rupa Natsu yang kusut. Perjalanan kemarin adalah mimpi buruk paling nyata.

"Sedikit kelelahan saja. Aku minta dua telur goreng."

"Keras kepala seperti Ayahnya." Yang dimaksud siaga memasang telinga. Ibu tertawa kecil di dapur. Menaruh pesanan Natsu yakni dua telur goreng.

"Aku ingin bertanya. Apa arti menulis dengan perasaan?" Jemari lentiknya meraih toples selai yang tertutup rapat. Memoles putih telur dengan manis stroberi, kombinasi teraneh sekaligus lucu.

"Hmm…. Artinya menuangkan perasaan dalam tulisan, bukan? Tapi itu sulit kecuali kau professional. Memang kenapa?"

"Rahasia. Jadi, kalau aku gelisah menulisnya cemas-cemas?"

"Bisa jadi. Ibumu bukan penulis, Nak. Apa mungkin, Lisanna mengajakmu membuat cerita bersama-sama? Ide bagus."

"Ahya, semacam itu. Telur gorengnya enak walau agak manis. Aku naik dulu ke atas."

Putih, kuning dan merah tua bercampur padu. Nampak menawan namun jangan tanya rasanya, mengerikan. Lagi pula asin-manis tak pernah cocok hingga air dan minyak bersatu sekalipun. Menunggu Natsu naik anak tangga. Barulah suami-istri paruh baya itu tertawa lepas. Noda selai stroberi terpampang jelas di pinggir piring. Ternyata benar kata orang, "jatuh cinta kotoran anjing pun terasa seperti cokelat". Dia tak bisa membedakan enak atau menjijikan.

"Yosh! Akan kumulai."

 _Tik… tok… tik… tok…._

Laman putih berkedip cepat, kosong belompong. Natsu belum mengetik setelah lima menit terbuang percuma. Perkataan Lucy diresapinya sedalam mungkin. _Tulislah dengan perasaan. Tulislah dengan perasaan_! Dia tahu wanita pirang amat serius. Jarang sekali melihat awal seindah ini. Karya _In Your Eyes_ benar-benar dijadikan spesial. Maka mau bagaimana? Selain gelisah tak terlintas perasaan lain. Berharaplah cukup bagus.

"Kutanya Gray, deh." Nama yang akhir-akhir ini dikutuknya kembali dihubungi. Pertengkaran mereka konyol. Masing-masing sadar namun terlalu gengsi, minta maaf duluan.

 _Natsu Dragneel : Hoi Gray. Lupakan dulu perang dingin kita. Aku mau bertanya, apa artinya menulis dengan perasaan_?

 _Gray Fullbuster : Jarang-jarang kau bertanya. Bukankah mudah? Ungkapkan perasaanmu lewat tulisan. Tidak perlu diksi bagus. Cukup ketik seserius mungkin. Itu petunjuk yang bagus. Lucy, ya?_

 _Natsu Dragneel : Benar. Sudah kubilang kau cocok jadi peramal! Kalau aku gelisah harus menulis apa?_

 _Gray Fullbuster : Tuliskan kalau kau gelisah. Intinya semurni mungkin. Jangan mengada-ada!_

 _Natsu Dragneel : Baiklah. Biar kucoba._

Lagi pula berbohong bukan spesialisnya sejak dulu. Mentah-mentah Natsu menelan penjelasan Gray. Mengetik kata demi kata sesuai pikiran, tanpa sedikit pun manipulasi. Sekitar pukul sepuluh dia selesai. Dua jam perjuangan yang terbayar, Lucy mengapresiasi keamatiran dan kesalahan kalimat. Menyampaikan, "selamat. Kau menyelesaikan dengan baik." Maka sekejap perasaan gelisah itu tergantikan.

 _Natsu Dragneel : Jujurlah. Tulisanku jelek, 'kan?_

 _Lucy Heartfilia : Dari segi pemilihan kata dan merangkai kalimat memang iya. Tapi menurutku kau berhasil melakukannya._

 _Natsu Dragneel : Syukurlah! Aku harap hasilnya memuaskan. Kapan dipublish?_

 _Lucy Heartfilia : Sudah selesai, kok. Bagaimana perasaanmu sekarang?_

 _Natsu Dragneel : Membaik. Awalnya aku gelisah, takut kau marah atau mengecewakanmu. Ternyata tidak. Terima kasih atas ajakan itu. Kita akan melanjutkan sampai kapan?_

 _Lucy Heartfilia : Hingga salah satu memutuskan berhenti. Ingat baik-baik perasaan itu. Jangan pernah lupakan._

 _Natsu Dragneel : Bolehkah aku bertanya?_

 _Lucy Heartfilia : Tentu._

 _Natsu Dragneel : Kenapa kau merencanakannya? Kolaborasi ini? Terlebih makna ceritamu membuatku semakin penasaran. Kumohon katakanlah._

 _Lucy Heartfilia : Suatu hari nanti kau akan mengetahuinya, pasti. Omong-omong tak perlu takut jika cerita kita sepi pembaca. Aku yakin berhasil menarik minat._

Bukan itu. Siapa peduli? Natsu hanya menyanggupi permintaan Lucy. Dia ingin iris karamel itu bersinar. Tidak ditutup-tutupi oleh awan mendung atau diterangi kunang-kunang. Kepalsuan yang tersembunyi oleh kenyataan, semu. Celotehnya tertulis sempurna di layar _handphone_. Mereka mengobrol seperti biasa. Seakan pemikiran-pemikiran tersebut tak pernah muncul dalam benak. Lenyap dipeluk sinar matahari.

"Sebaiknya begini!"

 _Lucy Heartfilia : Bacalah. Bacalah. Kita dapat review pertama dan positif :-)_

 _MikuKaito16_

 _Rasanya aneh saat membaca cerita ini. Kedua penulis benar-benar melakukan yang terbaik. Aku kagum. Lanjutkan oke?_

 _Natsu Dragneel : Berarti aku tidak perlu khawatir sekarang._

 _Lucy Heartfilia : Siapa juga yang menyuruhmu cemas? Hahaha…._

 _Karena menikmati waktu bersamamu adalah potongan kisah kesukaanku._

* * *

Namun dia benar-benar memilih akhir yang buruk.

"Kita selesai, Luce."

Bersambung….

Balasan review :

Aimi Dragneel : Kemana Uchiha-mu? (Baru nyadar). Thx ya udah review. Semoga berkenan deh ikutin terus sampe fanfic ini tamat.

Fic of Delusion : Makanya bantu Gray ajarin Natsu atuh. Thx ya udah review.


	18. Chapter 18

Perkataan itu meluncur keluar tepat setahun perayaan kolaborasi mereka, bulan April di mana sakura mendominasi perkotaan. Natsu mengetik huruf per huruf ketus. Membentuk kalimat singkat namun berhasil menohok teman–sekaligus idolanya. Mereka kelas dua SMA sekarang. Mantap memilih jurusan masing-masing antara IPA, IPS atau bahasa. Tanpa terasa pula, ujian akhir tiba melesat di sela-sela waktu, dan berakhir kemarin pagi.

 _Lucy Heartfilia : Silakan. Kau boleh berhenti. Aku tidak akan bertanya. Namun sebelumnya akhiri dulu._

 _Natsu Dragneel : Bagus. Tentu aku sudah mempersiapkan akhir cerita. Baca dan publish sekarang juga. Sebelum berpisah boleh ku katakan satu hal?_

 _Lucy Heartfilia : Lakukan sesukamu._

 _Natsu Dragneel : Kau benar-benar membuatku muak. Itu saja._

 _Lucy Heartfilia : Hahaha…. Lucu sekali. Aku juga sebal denganmu. Anggaplah kita tidak pernah mengenal._

Benar-benar dibabat habis dalam lima menit. Natsu melempar ponselnya asal. Ingin tertidur pun mata sulit terpejam. Malah mengerjap cepat berhitungkan detik. Jantung pemuda itu berdetak cepat. Terasa sakit tiap mengambil tarikan napas. Tubuhnya sehat walafiat. Malaikat belum mau menjemput maut. Lebih karena keterpaksaan. Lebih karena keegoisan yang disebabkan kedua pihak, sesaat ketika atmosfer menegang tajam.

"Natsu waktunya makan siang! Lisanna membawakan semur daging kesukaanmu." Senyum terulum tipis pada bibir kemerahan itu. Ibu memanggil di saat yang tepat sebelum kenangan menghujam.

"Iya!"

Berlari kecil menuruni tangga. Natsu memasuki ruang makan yang dipenuhi wangi masakan, amat menggoda perut. "Bedug" berbunyi kian mengeras, minta diisi setelah melewatkan sarapan–dia bangun kesiangan. Sepotong daging dan nasi dimasukkan bersamaan. Gigi putihnya mengunyah nikmat, rasa manis kecap terasa memanjakan lidah. Sup miso hangat juga memberi ketenangan tersendiri. Namun hanya berlangsung sesaat.

"Apa kau masih berhubungan dengan Lucy Heartfilia?" Ibu tahu setahun lalu. Natsu memutuskan bercerita. Semua tentangnya terukir di sana. Sepercik decak kagum. Rasa suka. Pertemanan mereka. Obrolan absurd.

"Keputusanku mantap meminang Lisanna. Kami putus hari ini." Mangkuk nasinya ditaruh kasar. Perpisahan itu kembali menyinggung hati. Natsu malas membahas hal yang telah berlalu.

"Kalian tidak perlu berpisah. Kau mengidolakan dia, bukan?"

"Dulu. Sekarang tak ada siapa-siapa. Kapan pertunangan dilaksanakan?"

"Sayangnya harus diundur. Ayah Lisanna jatuh sakit. Setiba kelulusan kalian bisa mengikat janji. Kau tidak menyesal?" Minta dipertimbangkan lagi, Natsu sekadar mengangguk mantap. Lanjut makan.

"Gray memanggil entah ada perlu apa. Boleh aku pergi?"

"Tentu. Lagi pula di rumah tidak sibuk."

Mereka janjian di café L'a Tale, tepat pukul satu siang. Natsu memasangkan kets hitam. Merapikan jas putih bergaris merah agar lebih rapat. Terbilang musim semi pun udara dingin menusuk. Cuaca semakin aneh dan ramalan sulit dipercaya, sering kali berbohong. Semilir angin memainkan anak rambutnya. Lelaki raven duduk di luar sana. Menikmati segelas kopi bergula satu sendok tanpa perlu ia melihat dahulu. Itu kesukaan Gray.

"Yo. Kau menunggu lama?" Ikut duduk di sebelahnya. Natsu menyapa akrab seperti biasa. Perang dingin mereka hanya masa lalu.

"Baru sampai. Jarang-jarang kamu tepat waktu."

"Kapan aku suka ingkar janji? Katakanlah, Gray, kenapa kau memanggilku kemari?"

"Pesan di bagian terakhir sudah kubaca. Tak kusangka kamu memutuskan berhenti." Jeda sejenak. Gray menyesap kopinya yang mulai dingin.

"Tapi kenapa? Cerita kalian naik daun bahkan menang nominasi."

"Sudah berakhir. Aku tidak tahan melanjutkannya. Bisakah kita membahas hal lain? Jujur semua ini terdengar memuakkan." _Onyx_ itu mendelik tajam. Gray paksa meneguk ludah. Sejak kapan Natsu begitu benci?

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?"

"Berjalan normal. Kenapa kau harus khawatir? Terserah kami memutuskan berpisah atau apa."

"Tingkahmu aneh sejak musim panas. Kau menemui Lucy untuk menyaksikan kembang api, lalu? Pulang-pulang wajahmu pucat. Sering mengacak rambut. Melamun. Kau bukan Natsu yang kukenal." Lengang. Kicau burung gereja terdengar merdu di ranting pohon.

"Jangan membuatku mengingatnya. Aku bisa marah."

"Terserah. Aku doakan semoga pertunangan kalian lancar tahun depan."

"Terima kasih." Air mukanya membaik. Natsu lebih suka mendengar doa itu, walaupun Gray sedikit merajuk mulut supaya berbicara begitu. Dia tak merestui mereka.

Percakapan berlangsung singkat. Natsu meminta izin menerima telepon dari seseorang, dan itu nomor Jellal Fernandes. Bocah yang kini mengenyam bangku kelas satu SMA. Dua musim berlalu entah berapa kali dia menganggu sang teman. Pagi. Siang. Sore. Malam. Waktu tak terasa berbeda jauh, hanya berjarak sejengkal tiap langit berganti warna. Boleh jadi ia abaikan saja. Namun penyesalannya memberi dampak signifikan.

"Halo, Natsu-san. Sekali lagi aku minta maaf." Atau maksudnya dilipat gandakan menjadi berulang kali? Deru mobil bernyanyi bising. Di belakang café dia mendengus kesal, bosan mendengar Jellal.

"Berhentilah minta maaf. Aku yang menyuruhmu."

"Lihat ke arah pohon sakura di pinggir café." Bersandar di batang cokelatnya. Remaja berusia 16 tahun itu melambaikan tangan. Dia menyempatkan diri mampir ke Magnolia.

"Jellal? Pantas suaramu terdengar dekat."

"Hahaha…. Aku ingin membuat Natsu-san kaget. Bukankah sekarang waktunya untuk jujur?" Mengeri arah pembicaraan. Lagi-lagi ia memalingkan muka, berusaha menghindar.

"Jujur? Kapan aku berbohong?" Berpura-pura bodoh tidak akan menyelamatkannya. Jellal menyeringai tipis. Siap menyerang namun terlambat sedetik, Natsu keburu kabur meninggalkan café. Panggilan Gray pun sampai digubris.

"Anak itu! Ya ampun. Pola pikirnya sulit ditebak."

Kemana Natsu pergi, selain refleksi tempat favorit-nya bersama Lucy? Sungai jernih bermandikan pantulan matahari. Burung layang-layang terbang rendah menciprat air. Tempat mereka melihat _rainbow sakura_ selalu indah waktu ke waktu. Meskipun sekadar cerminan, bukan yang asli, dia dapat membayangkan sakura terbaik tahun lalu. Ketika kerja sama disetujui dengan satu syarat: menulis menggunakan perasaan.

"Ternyata mustahil melupakannya. Sudahlah, aku mau pulang. Tempat ini hanya tercemar oleh kenangan kita."

Sampai jumpa Crocus, Lucy Heartfilia.

* * *

Setahun melesat bagai peluru ditembak. Gereja di jalan utama dihias ratusan mawar putih. Saling merangkai membentuk lengkungan, seperti paras tampannya yang tersenyum bahagia. Pertunangan dilaksanakan di musim semi bulan April. Bertepatan dengan tanggal mereka bertemu di Crocus, di mana sebuah karya spektakuler terlahir sempurna. Para undangan duduk rapi di bangku panjang. Siap menanti kedatangan sepasang insan.

"Anak Ibu benar-benar keren. Padahal dulu kamu masih setinggi kaki. Sekarang sudah melewati Ayahmu. Kami bangga telah membesarkanmu dengan baik."

"Lihatlah, Ibu. Ini kebahagiaanku." Natsu nampak apik mengenakan tuksedo hitam, bersemat mawar merah di dada kiri. Ayah memanggil dari luar. Waktunya sudah tiba.

Begitupun Lisanna, gaun putih selutut berpadu karangan bunga memberi kesan anggun, macam putri kerajaan di dongeng masa kecil. Penghulu berdiri di depan altar. Tangan mereka rangkul-merangkul, bersama-sama maju mengikat janji. Sepasang _onyx_ -nya terpejam takzim. Seksama mendengar penjelasan sebelum pemasangan cincin dimulai. Tiga tahun berlalu cepat. Hitungan detik tak mencapai semili menembus ruang waktu.

 _Flashback…._

 _Musim panas setahun lalu, bulan Juni di mana festival berlangsung meriah. Natsu datang ke Crocus memakai kemeja kotak-kotak biru. Jeans biru menutupi kaki tingginya yang berjalan mantap. Hendak menemui Lucy di gerbang masuk. Ia tampil cantik dengan kimono bermotif bunga. Warna tosca menjadi dasar berpadu biru laut. Tak lupa rambut pirangnya disanggul dengan tusuk konde menyerupai kipas. Indah. Ajaib. Cantik. Tiga kata itu kembali terulang._

" _Sedang niat berdandan? Aku tidak pernah melihatmu tampil secantik ini."_

" _Ibu yang menyuruhku. Ayo berkeliling sekalian wisata kuliner. Kita makan takoyaki, oke?"_

" _Pertama-tama mau bermain dulu? Ada yang membuatku tertarik." Natsu melirik ke kios tembak-tembakan. Puluhan hadiah terpajang rapi di papan kayu. Dengan senapan berisi peluru plastik._

 _DOR… DOR!_

 _Kena dua sekaligus. Natsu memberikannya satu ke Lucy, kenang-kenangan mereka selain daun rainbow sakura. Hampir seluruh kios dikunjungi. Mulai dari penjaja makanan ringan. Minuman bersoda. Bahkan sekumpulan pria baya berkelompok di salah satu meja kayu. Tertawa riang ditemani sebotol sake dan kacang kulit. Puncak acara adalah perayaan kembang api. Lagi-lagi pinggir sungai terpilih sebagai tempat menyaksikan._

" _Untung jaraknya dekat! Sambil menunggu kita istirahat dulu."_

" _Rembulan hari ini benar-benar indah. Aku bersyukur bisa melihatnya bersamamu." Tertawa Natsu menanggapi. Dia senang jika Lucy bahagia. Berlaku pula kebalikan dari perkataan tersebut._

 _DOR… DOR… DOR!_

" _Sudah dimulai!" Percik api memilin satu sama lain. Melesat ke udara dan meletus di langit malam. Warna-warni tampak menawan dihiasi bulan bundar. Masing-masing terkesima. Malam menjadi sunyi dengan mereka yang terdiam._

" _Hey, Natsu. Maukah kau mengabulkan satu permintaanku?"_

" _Boleh. Memang…."_

 _BRUKK!_

 _Tanpa diberi aba-aba. Tubuh Natsu terdorong ke belakang oleh Lucy. Wajah mereka berdekatan tanpa jarak berarti. Karamel bersanding hitam pekat yang diterangi remang cahaya kunang-kunang. Warna merah menyapu pekat. Bibir semerah cherry itu siap melumat lawan di depan. Perlahan-lahan mendekat agar tidak mengejutkan. Menunggu momen terbaik. Namun belum memangkas sesenti dia sigap membalik posisi. Berguling-guling ke pinggir sungai._

" _Cium aku."_

" _Tidak bisa. Lebih tepatnya aku tak pernah siap."_

" _Kenapa? Aku…."_

 _PLAK!_

" _Nat… su…?"_

" _Liontin itu… darimana kau mendapatkannya? Jawab aku!"_

" _O-oh. Jellal yang memberikan. Dia bilang aku pantas menerima hadiah ini. Benar dugaanku. Kau punya satu dan terkalung di leher." Liontin berbentuk hati itu berkilat diterpa bulan. Perak yang amat indah pun cantik._

" _Begitu, ya."_

 _PUSH!_

" _Sampai di sini saja. Aku baru ingat ada urusan."_

 _Mereka berpisah walau Lucy tidak menginginkannya. Kembang api terbaik justru menjadi terburuk. Kilat nila itu menghilang sedetik kemudian. Entah kemana pergi hanya langit malam-lah yang tahu. Natsu menyembunyikan lagi liontin tersebut. Dia tak pernah berani…. Bahkan bintang-gemintang seakan memusuhinya. Sinar bulan meredup bagi onyx dengan kilat sendu. Langit malam terlalu menakutukan untuk ditilik._

" _Maafkan aku, Luce."_

 _End flashback…._

"Apakah Natsu Dragneel bersedia, menerima Lisanna Strauss sebagai calon pengantinnya?"

"Ya. Saya bersedia." Cincin perak melingkar sempurna di jarinya. Mereka sempurna mengikat kaul di atas altar. Penghulu dan Tuhan adalah saksi resmi dari cinta mereka.

Langit-langit gereja riuh oleh tepuk tangan. Hadirin menjabat tangan bergantian. Tulus hati memberi selamat kepada Natsu dan Lisanna yang berbahagia. Siapa pun tahu mereka adalah tokoh utama Minggu ini. Namun pernahkah kau memerhatikan dari beda sisi? Kebanyakan orang boleh bersenang-senang. Seseorang pun berhak mengutuk keputusan itu. Tidak terima walau memaksa belajar ikhlas.

"Kepada siapa kau membawaku, Nak?"

"Pria yang kamu cintai dengan bentang jarak berkilo meter. Namanya selalu disebut dalam doa. Namanya selalu dihiasi oleh kembang cinta. Namanya selalu…. Terukir indah."

"Puisimu bagus. Kita harus pulang atau Ayahmu menghajarku habis-habisan."

Langkah kaki mereka beriringan. Menapaki aspal berhiaskan gugur bunga sakura. Salah satu kelopak mendarat mulus ke bahu wanita itu. Kembali terbang setelah ditiup dengan hembusan napas, berat. Dia benar-benar merasa kosong. Sepasang iris yang kehilangan karamel manisnya. Tinggal kumpulan debu tanpa arti.

"Apa yang kulakukan di sini? Ibu menunggu di rumah."

Bahwa mereka memutuskan berpisah selama-lamanya atau menunggu kehendak waktu.

* * *

Seribu sayang kebahagiaan itu berlangsung sesaat. Sewaktu tanggal pernikahan mereka direncanakan, Lisanna justru mengalami kecelakaan hebat. Truk, mobil dan sepeda bocah SMP saling bertabarakan. Setengah jam menyebabkan macet parah di jalan utama. Terlambat untuk memberi bantuan medis. Napasnya terhenti di atas ranjang ketika ambulan membelah kasar jalanan. Rumah sakit yang berjarak dua puluh meter bagai sepuluh kilo meter.

 _Tes… tes… tes…._

"Kita pulang, Natsu."

"Uhm."

Dia ke sana untuk pergi lagi, sambil membawa topi pantai yang belum diketahui milik siapa. Gemercik kantong kresek terdengar nyaring. Natsu asal memasukkan dan tancap gas menuju stasiun kereta yang sepi pengunjung maupun pengamen. Jurusan Magnolia-Crocus tiba sepuluh menit menunggu. Ia bergegas naik tanpa pamit. Kematian Lisanna memberi pukulan besar nan telak. Kekosongan relung hati diisi bait-bait penyesalan. Mengutuk dirinya yang pengecut di SMA.

"Tunggu aku…."

Rintik hujan terdengar berirama. Kereta sampai jam dua tepat. Natsu nyaris terjungkal akibat terburu-buru mengambil langkah. Membuat kaget penumpang lain yang terpaksa mundur, memberi sedikit ruang. Sepatu bersemirnya basah oleh tangis langit. Keramaian diterobos paksa. Lautan manusia berpayung menghambat langkah yang melambat. Giliran sepasang _onyx_ beraksi mencari target. Satu per satu diperhatikan. Nihil. Dia kembali maju.

"Di mana kau?! Luce!" Panggilan yang dipakainya empat tahun lalu. Khusus untuk Lucy Heartfilia seorang.

" _ **Bukankah pertunangan dan cinta kita tidak murni?"**_

" _ **Candaanmu garing, Lisanna. Kita sudah sampai sejauh ini. Masa mau mundur?"**_

" _ **Siapa pun yang kamu sukai. Temuilah dia saat aku meninggal. Kukembalikan liontin perakmu. Hati itu bukan untukku, melainkan wanita lain."**_

"Benar… kau benar, Lisanna. Aku hanyalah cowok pengecut yang terlambat jatuh cinta." Kepada sesosok malaikat pirang di tengah keramaian. Baju putih selututnya sedikit dibasahi hujan. Natsu tahu siapa dia, Lucy Heartfilia.

 _HUG!_

"Akhirnya… akhirnya aku menemukanmu!" Payung birunya terjatuh di genangan air. Diri mereka dibiarkan basah dengan langit yang mengerang, menjadi tontonan menarik bagi lalu-lalang orang dan penunggu di terminal bus.

 _PLAK!_

"Lu… ce?"

"Jangan sembarangan memelukku, orang asing. Apa kita pernah bertemu di suatu tempat? Mungkin kau salah mengenali."

 _DEG!_

Dadanya tertancap panah yang menusuk dalam. Mimpi lima tahun lalu menghantui sejenak. Hamparan padang rumput sejauh mata memandang, di mana seorang wanita berdiri, mempunyai paras cantik dengan sinar karamel cemerlang. _Dress_ selutut yang sama persis berpadu topi pantai, bersemat bunga kamboja seperti mawar merah pada tusedo hitam. Sekilas nama itu terpanggil. Sesuai gambaran sekarang, Lucy melupakan siapa Natsu.

"Jika kata itu adalah cinta, maka definisiku hanyalah satu yaitu kamu." Acuh terhadap peringatan. Natsu kian erat memeluk pinggangnya. Membiarkan sakit di pipi tampias oleh air hujan.

"Kalimat itu kutipan kesukaanku. Apa kau salah satu pembacaku di fanfiction? _In Your Eyes_?" Konyol... Waktu pandai mempermainkan perasaannya. Bagaimana bisa dia lupa? Terlalu banyak pertanyaan dan terlalu sempit untuk menjawab satu per satu.

"Nostalgia datang membawa sisa kenangan. Perpisahan pergi dengan sepotong hati yang rapuh."

"Menyedihkan membacanya. Kenapa ceritaku mesti berakhir buruk? Terlebih, di mana 'dia'? Mungkin kamu tidak tahu. Orang itu spesial."

"Spesial, ya…. Aku juga punya seseorang."

"Kami berpisah entah sejak kapan. Padahal aku belum mengucapkan sampai jumpa." Pelukannya melonggar. Tersisa sepasang tangan yang memegang bahu ramping itu.

" _Baca saja sendiri. Kau pasti menyukainya. Ada rahasia spesial di balik ceritaku, hehehe…."_

"Rahasia ceritamu…. Aku mencintaimu tulus apa adanya." Kepala salam itu menunduk dalam. Genangan air merefleksikan wajah Natsu yang kusut mesut. _Kenapa dengan ekspresi ini? Sangat salah._

"Wah. Kau menemukannya! Cerita itu untuk seseorang yang kusukai. Dia pembaca di _fanfiction_. Hahaha, aneh, ya, bagaimana bisa kita jatuh cinta, pada seseorang yang bahkan belum diketahui wajahnya?"

"…. Salah. Kita berdua salah besar."

"Eh? Apa maksudmu?"

 _KRICINGG…_

Liontin dikeluarkan dari balik pakaiannya. Natsu mempertemukan milik mereka. Kedua perak yang indah setiap kali cahaya menerpa. Hujan sekalipun tak mengurangi estetika sejati, sepotong hati dengan keping kisah terbaik sepanjang benang merah berkelindan.

"Kamu tahu kenapa hanya sepotong?" Liontin milik Lucy ia genggam. Sementara sang pemilik terkesiap, siapa sangka lelaki ini membawa patahan yang hilang.

"Awal-awal kupikir patah atau rusak. Tapi sepertinya tidak."

"Supaya kita bisa mengingatnya. Berpisah pun bukan masalah selama yang lain membawanya, perasaan masing-masing."

" _ **Natsu-san. Saat kukatakan Lucy pantas menerimanya, ada alasan di balik semua itu. Kau sendiri memberiku kode tersirat. Sepotong hati yang dirasa tak pernah pantas mencintai seseorang. Namun menyimpan kisah serta kenangan terindah.**_ **"**

" _ **Jangan melindungiku seperti itu! Aku tidak lemah. Sebagai sahabat apa aneh menginginkan yang terbaik?!"**_

"Pertunangan dengan Lisanna hanya dalih demi melindungi Gray. Semenjak keputusan itu dibuat, Ayah dan Ibunya senang, berhenti memukuli dia."

"Saat mereka berkata, 'kami bangga padamu'. Aku bahagia dapat membantu sahabatku."

"Lalu kamu siapa? Kenapa kau mempunyai hati yang lain? Bagaimana 'surat cinta' itu terbongkar?"

"Tak peduli siapa, aku merupakan sepotong hati yang pernah hilang dalam dirimu, begitupun sebaliknya. Biar kutegaskan, ucapanmu salah tentang jatuh cinta. Namun perasaanmu benar seratus persen."

"Kau menyukai bukan karena wajah, melainkan perkataan dan perhatian yang diberikan. Berkenalan di fanfiction pun maka kenapa? Mengenal lewat karya. Berkirim pesan. Sanjung-menyanjung. Cinta adalah bayang kebenaran. Tulus dan palsu dapat dibedakan karena hati tak pernah bohong."

"Baru bertemu hari ini pun bukan masalah. Percayalah pada nuranimu."

"Hiks… hiks…. Aku tidak mengerti, bagaimana bisa lelaki asing sepertimu membuatku terharu? Kembali merasakan cinta yang pernah lenyap?"

"Itulah kekuatan perkataan. Semua terbukti lewat perkenalanmu dengan seorang pembaca fanfiksi."

Tangisnya buncah bercampur dengan hujan. Natsu membiarkan ia menangis, meski tanpa Lucy sadari pemuda asing itu turut meneteskan air mata, mengungkapkan kebahagiaan yang sulit dijelaskan. Perkataan kurang lengkap memang jika tidak disertai tindakan.

"Kepalamu basah! Ini hadiah." Topi pantai yang dikabarkan menghilang saat rekreasi di Magnolia. Lucy ragu-ragu menerimanya. Benar-benar, pemuda itu menyimpan banyak misteri di belakang kehangatan sepasang _onyx_.

"Topiku…. Terima kasih banyak. Omong-omong ayo berkenalan. Namaku Lucy Heartfilia. Wanita yang membawa potongan hatimu."

"Natsu Dragneel. Lelaki yang akan mempersatukannya kembali."

"Hahaha…. Menyenangkan rasanya. Mau mampir ke apartemenku? Teh hijau terdengar nikmat untuk disantap. Ahya, Natsu umur berapa?"

"Dua puluh satu tahun. Mungkin kita seumuran. Sebelum ke apartemen-mu…. Bolehkah aku memanggil Luce?"

"Kenapa tidak? Panggilan itu jadinya spesial untukku. Tinggal di mana?"

"Magnolia. Aku pergi kesini karena apa, ya? Anggaplah hujan memanggilku."

"Alasanmu terdengar keren sekaligus lucu. Jangan lama-lama. Nanti kutinggal, lho."

"Hey tunggu sebentar!" Pura-pura kesal. Mereka bermain kejar-kejaran di tengah hujan. Deras air yang kini tergantikan oleh langit biru berhias pelangi, seakan-akan turut tersenyum menyaksikan dari jauh.

 _Memang, karena hanya kamu satu-satunya Lucy Heartfilia bagiku._

Tamat.

Balasan review : (jujur aku harap bisa dapet 60 review. Apalah daya pembaca pada hilang)

Aimi Dragneel : Gak apa2 deh hilang juga, jujur ngetik namamu jadi lebih gampang hahaha. Aku juga terinspirasi dari hukum itu sih, tiba2 kepikiran aja hahaha. Thx ya udah review. Semoga suka dengan chap akhir.

Fic of Delusion : Mohon dimaklumi, jika dia Natsu itu wajar. Habisnya bingung mau ngarang nama apa, yaudah asal aja hahaha. Thx ya udah review. Semoga suka, del.


End file.
